JWNPBARRY Reactions
by Foxsky Harem Emperor 2015
Summary: Azura and his brother Jaune as well as Jaune's friends are going to react to the multiverse
1. Chapter 1

**First of all This will be a spin off story of Silver eyes Dragon Shinobi with the group from my Silver Eyes Shinobi Dragon.**

**Disclaimer I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 0 welcome team JWNPBBRRY.

It was another peaceful day at Beacon academy the first day of the semester break, Team JNPR and RWBY where at their new Dorm House meeting the news Beacon Student.

"So your really doing this Azura," Jaune said looking at his adopted younger brother Azura who is sitting in his new bedroom in a black Tank top and some sweat pants.

After the to teams unpacked they all met in Azura's Room. Jaune has Sapphire blue eyes and blond wearing a black hoody and a pair of jeans and white sock. as well as His partner Pyrrha Nikos a red hair girl with emerald she is wearing a un zip pink jog suit and a white shirt. and their to Teammates Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie. Ren has pink eyes and black hair with a dyed Magenta he is wearing a green shirt and some short Nora who is wearing Pink shorts and a black shirt with a pink heartand the words boop on it.

"Yep I asked the great and powerful Oz if I can join this school year and be place into a team of my choice he gave my a test and I past it so here you guys are my new teammates," Azure said.

"Wait what!?" Weiss said in shock. as he and her team entered Azura's room some of them where wearing their normal clothing or PJ's in the case of Rwby and Yang.

"Yep I got you guy involve with the Blood Fang plus Blake in you team and Jaune is a over protective brother so if I choice team RWBY Jaune will get himself as well as his team involved with the hole trying to stop the Blood Fang plus I get to keep an eye on Jaune for Arc Mom and the rest of the Seven deadly Sister of Arc." Azura said. with a dark horrified look in his eyes remembering all those who tried to hurt him in front of them.

"Some much blood," Jaune said reminding them as well.

"I can still pitch that guy up the big guys ass screaming as well as another hanging up on the ceiling by his head going throw it." Azura said now hugging his arms.

"Anyway I got some house warming gift you guy from the Nexus Mall." Azura said messing with his Azura Revolution's Inventory box.

"Nexus mall I never hear of a Mall with a name like that." Weiss said.

"Oh look a that a Woman that doesn't known any better what are the odds." Azura said.

"To be fair I haven't ether," Ren said.

"Oh look a that a Woman that doesn't known any better what are the odds." Azura said to Ren.

"You walk right into that and I should have told you this before my brother is an Ass." Jaune said.

"I know you love me bro. But Kissing up to me will not help you with me give you alone time with your girlfriends here," Azura said making some of the girl blush as he pull out many several Items.

"The nexus is in the very heart of the multiverse in witch I bought many several things from food to Movie of other realties some of them you guys are apart of some times not so much as well but not in the way you think." Azura said.

"So you have a video of another universe with a group of people." Jaune said.

"Yep some of them you have met." Azura said to his brother. "But first house warming gifts for all those I hard about from Jaune. For Ren and Nora a invasion to stay and be part of the Arc family home as long as you guys wont to be far Arc pops and Arc Mom were trying to find you guys for a long time ask them. but that was you share gift for Ren a book on healthy and delicious food and for Nora a custom Stuff sloth plush." Azura said holding the item. The Sloth plush look like a Sloth version of Ren holding a stack of pancake with a Sign saying please love me.

"I love it." Nora said making a certain ninja blush as she hug the stuff toy to her chest.

Waking up to Ren with a smirk of his face. "You can feel it can you that good I charmed it to her feeling to wards the person she loves the most meaning she love you." Azura said teasing the young ninja as his horns and tail came out.

"Down Boy!" Jaune shouted as he pouch Azura knocking him out of his room window Azura then stop in mid air and want right in.

"Okay for Weiss CD of classical music from Earth. Ruby a blue pitch that another you made to help close range fighting as well as Mint Chocolate Chip Cookies. For Yang 101 good ways to interrogate someone for information that anther you made also I would like to upgrade your weapon and I heard from Jaune you have a drivers license my adopted family make gear for hunters from weapons to rides how would you like to test drive our company's newest All terrain vehicles for hunters around the mountain and forest area. and to you ninja of the group I hade to go high and low for this," Azura said pulling out a cat shape locket. "A few years ago your dad told me that a human stole this from him he was going to give this to you." he said handing over the locket.

"Now for you to Jaune Pyrrha I have new armor for the both of you." Azura said holding up two watches both in Jaune and Pyrrha's colors. "The Armor is a type of power armor It will cover your entire bodies in a suit of Armor and there is a lot of weapons and gear fore you guys to use."

"Wow Azura this is something else so what are you planning to do now," Jaune said.

"Well I bough Red Vs Blue Season 1 The Blood Gulch Chronicles and download it on my scroll when I was at the Nexus Mall." Azura said he then look at his new teammate. "Want to join."

"Sure let me grab some snakes you get want to join in on it to." Jaune said looking at his friends.

"Sure but tell us more about the nexus mall." Nora said.

"Well it in the center of the multi-verse meaning it has access to everything and to those who can enter it they can buy anything they want you don't even have to exchange you're money heck like I said earlier their some realties you can buy as shows or movie as well as books manga or comic it's fun to see those realties but some times some high beings take your worlds counter part away to their own persona Pocket diamantine to show theme these realties heck as a dragon Faunus I have Access to that which cut this realty time and space in half I can do that if you guy if you want heck I can summon people with you guys want too but not right now let's watch the fist episode if you like it or not." Azura said.

"I'll order a Pizza from Beacon's cafeteria, as well as a lot of other food." Jaune said.

"Okay Team JWNPBARRY or Jumpberry first mission a team bonding mission." Azura said with his tail and horn popping showing how excited he is.

"I see you had a Ruby growing up." Yang said whispering into Jaune's ear.

"Trust me Azura growing up was more chaotic," Jaune said.

* * *

Here you guys go the first chapter of JWNPBARRY Reactions. Until I come up with a better name for it.


	2. Chapter 2 why are we here

The Team of 9 Beacon students enter a huge room you will only fine at a rich Penthouse Azura and Jaune where carrying the bags of food for their binge watching.

"Okay before we begin Watching this show their are a few rules one ask if you can tough any you fine interesting as a Dragon Faunus I have certain traits of a dragon one of them is the dragon greed hoarding like anything I fine neat so ask before you tough anything Rule number two don't go in any doors with out Jaune or my say so, Rule number three knock before entering the batch room or any other room I gave access to the Arc family to this Dimension a while back in case of a world ending disaster and they love coming her to relax, and the final two rules are Shoe off at the door and do not open the Door with the Dragon face on it that will lead you to the Nexus Mall they sell everything even lower life from like Humans and Faunus," Azura said and looking at Nora and Ruby.

"So remind me again Azura what are we watching," Jaune said.

"Rooster teeth's Red vs Blue," Azura said making Jaune remember what's a head.

"Now I remember," Jaune said.

"How many room do you have," Nora said looking at the penthouse map.

"We have serval Entertainment rooms each holding their own purpose some made for the own person in the family. even a family break room Arc pop's man cave as well as mama Arc's She shad, a train room with Robo trainers a gravity room a hot and cold training room," Azura said pouting the tresses food on the counter. and the rest in the frig.

"Grab the food and drinks and follow me to the Video room." Azura said.

****intro continued and introduced each character. Donut was in Red armor.****

****The camera then swiftly moved across the canyon to show Blue team and introduced each character.****

****The intro continued, it showed Vic but he wasn't named and he was still in his gray suit. Then it showed a combination of action sequences until finally fading to black.****

"Okay what is up with the animation graphics?," Weiss asked.

"Welcome the early 2000 graphics of earth it gets better later on this show is a web show made by video game nerds the game is called Halo," Azura said.

****The screen showed the tittle Red vs Blue Blood Gulch Chronicles: Season 1 Ep 1 ********Why are we here?"****

"A great life philosophical question," Ren said.

"Here my philosophy Aconamatta," Azura said.

"Aconamwhata?" Everyone that didn't Azura said.

"Aconamatta It mean no worries," Azura said.

"It one of his mato," Jaune said.

"What a mato," Nora ask.

"Nothing what a mato with you," Azura said this made a few snicker in the group. Azura then hit play.

****Camera pans up to reveal Grif and Simmons standing on the red base****

****Simmons: "Hey."****

****Grif: "Yeah?"****

****Simmons: "You ever wonder why we're here?"****

****Grif: "It's one of life's great mysteries, isn't it. Why ****_**_**are**_**_ ****we here? I mean, are we the product of... some cosmic coincidence or, is there really a God... watching everything? You know, with a plan for us and stuff. I don't know man, but it keeps me up at night."****

****Simmons: "..."****

****Grif: "..."****

**"**That was deep," Ruby said.

"Kind of makes you think at what you might do would make a huge different in life," Blake said.

"For me who actually Died as a victim of war life is so what pointless their is no such thing as destiny we live and then die I chose to come to this world to stop a group of idiots from destroying Vale and killing everyone.," Azura said. "We live and die life doesn't matter that to me anymore,"

"Wait what!" Everyone shouted.

"Tell you guy after this," Azura said.

****Simmons: "What? I meant why are we out ****_**_**here**_**_****, in this canyon?"****

****Grif: "Oh, uh... yeah."****

****Simmons: "What was all that stuff about God?"****

****Grif: "Uh... hm? Nothing."****

****Simmons: "You wanna talk about it?"****

****Grif: "No"****

****Simmons: "You sure?"****

****Grif: "Yeah."****

"Remind my of the father and son talk Arc pop had with us," Azura said.

"What types," Ruby asked.

"Yang will tell you later if not ask Miss. Goodwitch, Patch or your mother about the Safe Sex talk," Azura said he then punched by Jaune who clutch his hand in pain.

"Ruby Jar," Azura asked as she took out a jar full of lean and Jaune to out twenty Lean. "FUUUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKK!" Jaune shouted.

"He hit the side of my head were my other dragon horn are growing," Azura said moving some hair to show new horns he then hit play

****Simmons: "Seriously though, why ****_**_**are**_**_ ****we out here? Far as I can tell, it's just a box canyon in the middle of nowhere, with no way in or out."****

****Grif: "Mhm."****

****Simmons: "And the only reason that we set up a red base here, is because they have a blue base over there. And the only reason they have a blue base over there is because we have a red base here."****

****Grif: "Yeah, that's because we're fighting each other."****

****Simmons: "No no, but I mean, even if we were to pull out today, and they were to come take our base, they would have two bases in the middle of a box canyon. Whoop de fucking do!"****

"Seems like the show curses a lot." Weiss commented.

"So?" Yang questioned.

"It just seems inappropriate and unprofessional."

Jaune groaned, "and? Nothing anyone should do about it. People should be allowed to make whatever shows they want, if the audience doesn't like it then the creators will change it. Production companies shouldn't interfere with creativity. And if a kid watches something too __mature __for them then the parents should talk it out with them or-"

"It's okay Jaune some people want get it." Azura said.

"Yeah your right sorry." Jaune mumbled.

"But Yeah their are some show that are like that in the Universe," Azura said to Weiss.

"Thats an interesting opinion Jaune." Pyrrha praised.

****Grif: "What's up with that anyway? I mean, I signed on to fight some aliens. Next thing I know Master Chief blows up the whole Covenant armada, and I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere, fighting a bunch of blue guys."****

"Aliens? dose this game have to deal with space." Ren commented while writing something down.

"Yep never play the original game but during my pass live I had friends who play the game," Azura said.

"So what type a game is Halo any way?" Ren asked.

"A Fist person shooter game your a solider name John-117 who started as child solider how fight Aliens known as the Covenant." Azura said. He then hit play.

****The camera switched to show Church zoomed in with a sniper rifle on Grif and Simmons.****

****Tucker: "What're they doing?"****

****Church: "What?"****

****Tucker: "I said what're they doing now?"****

****Church: "God damn, I'm getting so sick of answering that question!"****

****Tucker: "Hey you have the fucking rifle, I can't see shit. Don't bitch at me because I'm not going to just sit up here and play with my dick all day."****

Weiss groaned at the immaturity.

****Church: "Okay, okay look: They're just standing there, and talking, okay? That's all they're doing. That's all they ****_**_**ever**_**_ ****do, is just stand there and talk. That's what they were doing last week, that's what they were doing when you asked me five minutes ago. So five minutes from ****_**_**now**_**_****, when you ask me "What're they doing?" my answer's gonna be "They're still just talking, and they're still just standing there!"****

"That voice sounds so familiar" Yang said.

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing." Ruby said leaning forward.

****Tucker: "... What're they talking about?"****

****Church: "You know what? I fucking hate you."****

"Really dysfunctional. They don't like each other at all." Pyrrha commented.

"Hmm the Atlas military is a lot more organized and disciplined than these soldiers. The advanced armor is interesting though, nothing in Atlas is like that." Weiss explained.

"Well like Azura said it is a video game web show." Yang said.

"Looks futuristic." Jaune commented.

****Back to the reds****

****Grif and Simmons at the red base****

****Grif: "Talk about a waste of resources. I mean, we should be out there finding new and intelligent forms of life. You know, fight ****_**_**them**_**_****."****

****Simmons: "Yeah, no shit. That's why they should put ****_**_**us**_**_ ****in charge."****

****Sarge is standing on the ground, looking up at them****

****Sarge: "Ladies! Front and center, on the double!"****

****Simmons: "Fuck, me."****

****Grif: "Yes sir"****

****Then the screen faded to black. And stopped completely, no scene change. It was over.****

"What? That's it? That was like five minutes!" Yang complained.

"Yeah really short episode." Ruby said.

"Web Show series are like that." Azura said.

"Lets watch another!" Nora said excited.

"I still can't think of why that voice sounds so familiar." Ruby said furrowing her brows.

"Maybe you met him," Azura said.

"That remind me why did you asked to be reborn here." Weiss said making Azura look at his new friends and family.

"*exhaling* Okay I'll start at the beginning," Azura said. "Their was once a girl in a tower" The screen then to dsark

* * *

Hey guy just finish this and I'll be working on my other work here and there make sure you give props to RedSpartan as well as other reaction fanfiction like this and enjoy the few day of summer you have left.


	3. Chapter 3

**HI Discaler I do not own anything**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Red gets a delivery**

At the pocket dimension garden Azure was sitting far away from the others as well as his adopted older brother after telling them what would had happened as well as what he did in Jaune's memories. Azura is rubbing his right cheek which was a bit swollen, scratched up, bruised and he had blood on the corner of his mouth. 'He getting better at using his aura,' Azura thought.

**_With the other._**

Jaune was clenching his hand in pain. trying his best to walk it off. "That Dumbass!" Jaune yelled.

Pyrrha was doing her best trying to comfort him and calm down the room out of everyone she should be the one upset but not a Azura no at herself going alone to face someone with the power of fall maiden "I know what Azura did was wrong by erasing..."

"I blocked his memories of the show as well as the future RVB Episodes and with his permission thank you very much I even said to him when I did it I say you as well as the others are going to hit me," Azura said walking to them. "I was lucky he didn't hit my Dragon orbs. and yes Yang the was sex pun."

"Dra...gon...Orbs," Ruby said slowly trying to figure out want Azura meant by that. "Oh... Oh geez gross Azure grow up," She said with a red face.

"I will when we all live pass vol.3 but thanks to me getting an army of super warriors freelancers as back up as well as giving Ozzy a brand new fire wall that was design to give fake and useless date mostly Viagra junk mail as well as we movie disguise as important documents. be I did had to let their virus work plus heck they even stole the Arc Tech lattes smart assault rifle and smart guns but they didn't know about the fail safe programming."

"Fail safe?" Weiss asked.

"The guns shoot laser but lets say that someone give it to some robots and they get hacked and start shooting everywhere and they start shooting people or some one steal them the guns will shoot confetti everywhere and make a fun party sound."

"Really?" Weiss and Blake said questioning the weird fail safe program.

"Trust me their are people out there who can shoot to save their live or shoot someone in their own team right Jaune," Azura said making everyone look at him.

"I said I was sorry," Jaune said.

"1) Your lucky it was a paint ball bullet 2) you shot me in several vital spot if those were really bullets it would have hurt like a mother trucker." Azura said. he then grabbed Azura rose and cut the air. "when I come back we are going to watch the second episode."

"When Azure gets back I want to ask him something," Ruby said.

"And that is," Jaune ask hoping this is what he think it is.

"How many weapons he has on him," Ruby said.

"I thought so," Jaune said getting everyone to nod his head. The slash portal opening up again to show with a short, rather curly orange hair with a small ahoge on top that came down to her chin, and she wore a pink bow on the back of her head. She also had bright green eyes, light skin and freckles. She wore a whitish-gray old-fashioned blouse with short gray feminine overalls as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings. A layer of skin concealed her metallic structure and spherical joints, and her irises bore similarity to the shutter of a camera. "Guys you all remember Penny the first android with an Aura." Azure said.

"You know," Penny said look like at the rest of the group, "Penny!" Shouted Ruby as she tackled Penny.

"Here you go Penny this flash drive has a fire wall and an Anti virus software." Azure said.

"Thank Azure," Penny said with a blush.

"We are all friend don't let anyone tell you other wise," The dragon boy said.

"Umm... Azure can I see you Sword," Ruby said getting Azure to look at her thinking two things.

"What sword are you talking about my Weapons or what Yang after with my bro-ack." Azure was then pouch inside the theater room.

"Can we start watching the show now," Yang shouted with a red face. 'Dam dragon Faunus with your hyper power nose.' she then

**Instead of an intro a black screen with the words "Red gets a delivery" appeared with the usual Red vs Blue guitar theme.**

"What was last episode called?" Ruby asked.

"Why are we here I think." Ren said looking through his notes.

**Grif and Simmons run up in front of Sarge, and stand there **

**Sarge: "Hurry up ladies, this ain't no ice cream social!"**

**Simmons: "Ice cream social?"**

**Sarge: "Stop the pillow-talk you two. Anyone want to guess, why I gathered you here, today?"**

**Grif: "Um, is it because the war's over and you're sending us home?"**

**Sarge: "That's exactly it, private. War's over. We won. Turns out you're the big hero, and we're gonna hold a parade in your honor. I get to drive the float, and Simmons here, **_**is in charge of confetti!"**_

"Wow, he's mean." Jaune said.

"He reminds me of several Drill sergeants back at atlas," Penny said.

"He has to be, he's a general and its important to keep his troops in line." Weiss said. "I wonder who will win? Blue team seems to be dysfunctional and I don't know if we've seen their leader yet." Azure then whistle innocently.

"Maybe this Sarge can keep them in line?" Ren said.

"Hmm, we'll see, but he has an odd way of speaking." Pyrrha said.

"Yeah, weird accent." Ruby said

"It a southern accent I met some people with said Accent somewhere nice the other not so," Azure said.

**Grif: "I'm no stranger to sarcasm, sir."**

**Sarge: "God dammit private, shut your mouth or else I'll have Simmons slit your throat while you're asleep!"**

"Woah, doesn't like Grif at all." Yang commented.

"He's really mean." Ruby commented.

"I like him! Maybe if he was helping me, we could whip you all into shape for the big tournament!" Nora shouted.

"That might be hard fore us maybe if I take Pyrrha's place as a back up member if she can't perform like is she get's food poison or her leg is sprain." Azure said think a play to fight in the tournament.

The rest of team JNPR ignored her and Azure hit play again.

"Hmm, monotheistic religion." Ren mumbled writing in his notes.

**Simmons: "Oh, I'd do it too."**

**Sarge: "I know you would Simmons... good man. Couple of things today, ladies: Command has seen fit to increase our ranks here at Blood Gulch Outpost Number 1."**

"Outpost number 1" Ren mumbled.

"He's a good man for agreeing to kill his teammate?" Blake said confused.

"Remind of accouple of people who tried to do that to me and my men," Azure said.

"Why is the audio quality is-s kind of bad." Ruby commented.

"During the time I live in the world this was made in I was still in elementary school good times," Azure said.

"Also you're poisoned!," Jaune yelled.

"That was before the arc ear of my life they wanted me dead so they can dissect me fore a long life just piss me off to a point that village is no longer their anymore good thing to they were all," takes out 500 lean and put it Ruby's jar "Asshole donkey horse fucker pansy dick tit ticklers cum swallowers anal beads user dick head." Azure swear.

"And my friend that is how Azure use the swear jar sometimes." Jaune said.

"Sometime?" Ruby asked.

"Fell down some stairs twisted my neck," Azure answered.

"How are you alive?" Weiss asked.

"My biology is different then normal Faunus and human I have two brains one up here in my skull the other one down below twist it back and cursed like after Terra wake up from a hangover with both Saphron and Jaune in the same bed nine moths later Adrain was born Arc pops didn't know ring Jaune's neck from dinking under age or thanking him to give our sister and her wife a sperm sample." Azure said make the girls the are interest in the dork knight. As well as making Jaune redder then Ruby cloak. "Why would you say that!" Jaune said.

"One you're a Knight I'm a dragon two your my brother and three it my job to make you life hell," Responded Azure witch Jaune then hit play. "That right take a knee." Azure said

**Grif: "Crap, we're getting a rookie."**

**Sarge: "That's right dead man. Our new recruit will be here within the week. But today, we received the first part of our shipment from Command. Lopez... bring up the vehicle."**

**A jeep emerges from the hill behind Sarge showing a futuristic military jeep with a gun tourette**

"Wow that's so cool! Its like if Coco put her gun on the car. But its different for some reason? The turret end is a triangle instead of a circle wouldn't that-" Ruby started to say.

"Ruby, please lets just watch." Yang said stopping her from explaining and going off about weapons.

"Wait, Ruby keep going Ren take a note of what Ruby is about to said." Azure said holding seeing Ren with a note pad and pencil at the ready.

Ruby beamed "the triangle at the end, it might be to...oh, oh! It might decrease weapon wobble! It'll increase accuracy because of the difficulty to turn. It'll keep it straight, wow! I should run this by Coco."

"Tell her later after this." Azure said.

Ren finished his Notes and rip the page out and giving it to Ruby to give it to Coco.

**Simmons: "Shotgun!"**

**Grif: "Shotgun! Fuck!"**

Azure gave a small chuckle. remember the road trips he took with the Arc's.

**Sarge: "May I introduce, our new light reconnaissance vehicle. It has four inch armor plating, maaag buffer suspension, a mounted machine gunner position, and total seating for three. Gentlemen, this is the M12-LRV! I like to call it the Warthog."**

**Simmons: "Why 'Warthog' sir?"**

**Sarge: "Because M12-LRV is too hard to say in conversation, son."**

**Grif: "No, but... why **_**'Warthog'**_**? I mean, it doesn't really look like a pig..."**

Ruby was practically drooling at the sight of the Warthog.

"So other universe have the same animals? I wonder whats different about this one." Pyrrha asked.

"A lot some have being like the Faunus race but diffrent other just human some have demons that rule over them in politics witch is one of the good one. Heck I learn on how to use my semblance witch is energy manipulation to use the moves and techniques magic, ninjutsu, and other combat skill. Watch.' Azure then took his two index and middle finger. "**Shadow Clone Jutsu," **

***Puff*** A puff of smoke appeared and their was another Azure standing next to him. "Unlike Blake Shadow semblance mine are more the a illusion heck if Blake had this as her semblance she would be known as very lonely person." Azure 01 said,

"And than not all I can Also **Transform** " Azure 02 said as he put his hand together his index and middle fingers up and with a puff of smoke covering he as it dissipate show a Pyrrha in a sexy bikini posing Witch made Jaune pass out Pyrrha the summon a frying pan and whack the transformed Azure upside the head.

Jaune was the splashed with a bucket of cool water. "I hated your ninja teacher for teaching you the kage henge technique." Jaune said.

"The old fox was a master prankster in his youth." Azure said.

**Sarge: "Say that again?"**

**Grif: "I think it looks more like a puma."**

**Sarge: "What in sam hill is a puma?"**

**Simmons: "Uh... you mean like the shoe company?"**

"Shoe company? I wonder if that means a shoe company in the show or in the world or universe or wherever that this is made in." Jaune wondered aloud.

"It's also a name of a car type." Azure said.

**Grif: "No, like a puma its a big cat, like a lion."**

"Blake?"

"I'm gonna stop you right there Yang, no"

**Sarge: "You're making that up."**

**Grif: "I'm telling you, it's a real animal!"**

**Sarge: "Simmons, I want you to poison Grif's next meal."**

**Simmons: "Yes sir!"**

**Sarge: "Look, see these two tow hooks? They look like tusks. And what kind of animal has tusks?"**

"A boarbatusk" Ruby said.

"Animal." Weiss corrected.

"Oh yeah, Azure are there have Grimm in other world?" Ruby asked.

"In some world they are creatures like the Grimm heck theirs a book that was made by the brothers Grimm. not a big read normal novel book graphic novels like Manga or comic book heck a friend of mine is work the author of the ninja's of love and making a graphic novels."

"What!" Blake yelled him like he was nut.

"No offense I can read but with normal books the worlds get to close and I lost my place I can get into a book series if it's an audio heck I book a couple of books like that, But you a friend of mine is working with the author of the book and making it into a manga so their going to be and anime the movie and the Live action," sniff sniff. "Blake are you okay?." Azure said.

"Ye-yes why y-you ask," Blake said trying to not thing of Aruto and Nata first meeting.

"My room After this Nata," He whisper in her ear.

**Grif: "A walrus." **

**Sarge: "Didn't I just tell you to stop makin up animals!" **

**the scene changed to Show Church with a zoomed in sniper rifle on the reds.**

"Ohh! Look that sniper has eight times optimal zoom! Mine only has four." Ruby said amazed.

"How can you tell?" Jaune asked.

"Bottom right of the reticule, it always says the zoom, standard issue for snipers." Ruby explained.

"Oh" Jaune said cheeks reddening.

"I always find Ruby weapon fetish kink so cute eheh," Azure give off a chuckle whitch made Ruby blushed and smiled.

**Tucker: "What is that thing?"**

**Church: "I don't know, but it looks like uh... looks like they got some kinda car down there. We'd better get back to base and report it."**

**Tucker: "A car? How come they get a car?"**

**Church: "What are you complaining about man? We're about to get a tank in the very next drop."**

"Church sounds like dad!" Ruby yelled snapping out of her red face moment.

Yang let out a loud shout. "Oh! I knew I recognized that voice somewhere. He sounds almost exactly like dad!"

"What? Really." Jaune said pausing the show. "Cool."

"Thats so weird." Nora said "what if its some with your dad voice in the other universe!"

"It could be I mean These this adult show I watched a few days back one of the characters sounded like my Sister but less you would call strict ." Weiss said.

"Hold on hold on, I'm gonna call dad and get if I can do that and make him to say the same line." Ruby said.

"Use this phone It can go through dimensions it also scans your Aura to pinpoint the Dimension." Azure said.

"Good idea!" Yang said huddling around Ruby's scroll.

Their dad picked up almost instantly. showing a blonde tan man.

"Hey Ruby! Why are you calling again so soon?" Tai asked.

"Hey dad this is gonna sound weird but can you say something for me?" Ruby asked.

"Uhh what is it?" He asked.

"Say what are you complaining about man? We're about to get a tank in the very next drop." Ruby said.

"Why?" He asked.

"We'll explain later just do it!" Yang said.

"Yang? their are you with friends?" Tai asked.

"Uhh yeah" Ruby said cringing.

"Okay on one condition."

"What is it?"

"You two take Zwei I'm going on a mission for a few days" Tai said.

"Yes! Yes send him please!" Ruby begged.

"Ok deal, uh-"

"Wait wait wait!" Blake shouted.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"Who's Zwei." Blake said scared for some reason,"

"I'll tell you later Say hi to uncle Lucky he well know I am," Azure said.

"Yay! Ok dad go." Ruby said

"Uh what are you complaining about...uh man. We are going to get a tank in the next drop." He said sounding exactly like church.

"Wow thats so cool! Ok thanks dad bye!"

Wait ruby who was that few you."

"I'm her boy friend." Azure said with a devilish grin his horns and tail poking out give a ruby a hug and.

"Her what!" Tai yelled.

"Bye." Azure said as he hang up.

"You just like cause trouble don't you," Jaune said like and a red face Ruby.

"What I'm a boy and her friend I was telling the man the truth what did you think I meant," Azure said.

"Vomit Boy your brother is-,"

"Evil yes I Know he is," Jaune said.

"Hey the best prank doesn't have to be a huge set up just have to make you target like stupide and dumb when it over.

Jaune face puma as he hit play before anyone could interrupt again.

**Tucker: "You can't pick up chicks in a tank." **

"Why not?" Ruby asked ignoring Jaune's frustrated face when He paused again.

"Ruby just because you get all hot and bothered over weaponry doesn't mean everyone else does." Yang teased.

Ruby blushed "what! No! thats not what I meant, can't tanks seat a bunch of people?" Ruby asked deflecting. Azure then pat Ruby head like a puppy and blushed from contact.

"You would know Ruby." Weiss said.

Jaune and Pyrrha chuckled at their antics.

**Church: "Oh, you know what, you could bitch about anything, couldn't you. We're gonna get a tank, and you're worried about chicks. What chicks are we gonna pick up man!? Firay, and secondly, how are we gonna pick up chicks in a car that looks like that?"**

**Tucker: "Well what kind of car is it?"**

**Church: "I don't know, I've never seen a car that looks like that before, it looks like a uh... like a big cat of some kind."**

**Tucker: "... ... what, like a puma?"**

**Church: "Yeah man, there ya go."**

**Back to the reds **

**Sarge: "So unless anybody else has any more mythical creatures to suggest as a name for the new vehicle, we're gonna stick with 'the Warthog'. How about it Grif?"**

**Grif: "No sir, no more suggestions."**

**Sarge: "Are you sure? How 'bout Bigfoot?"**

**Grif: "That's okay."**

**Sarge: "Unicorn?"**

**Grif: "No really, I'm... I'm cool."**

**Sarge: "Sasquatch?"**

**Simmons: "Leprechaun?"**

"What are those things?" Ruby asked.

"Well, the sergeant said mythical creatures so maybe these are mythical creatures in this universe." Pyrrha explained.

"A Leprechaun is wingless Fairy they like to trick and prank people their about the size of a young child thumb home of origin Ireland sasquatch is a type of big foot and can be spotted by in the woods of the northern United States and Canada" Azure said,

**Grif: "Hey, he doesn't need any help man." **

**Sarge: "phoenix?"**

**Grif: "Sigh) ugh Christ"**

"Christ? Is that a curse word?" Ruby asked the resident expert of curses Yang.

"No Christ as in Jesus Christ is know as the son of God who die for the sin of the people he love like is some universe the guy who made your show Monty Oum is use as a religious figure." Azure said. making a Cross then kiss a crucifix with Jesus on it.

**Sarge: "Hey Simmons, what's the name of that Mexican lizard, eats all the goats?"**

"Mexican?" Nora said looking to Ren who shrugged.

"categorization of the people from Mexico some of their food is spicy but they have amazing coffee."

**Simmons: "Uh, that would be the Chupacabra, sir!"**

**Sarge: "Hey Grif! Chupathingie, how 'bout that? I like it! Got a ring to it.."**

**The screen faded to black.**

"Can I see your Gun Sword now." Ruby asked Azure.

"I have more then one and not all of them are a mecha shift weapon In fact I going to use Azure fang It's a reverse Blade gravity control Okatana the guard has a eastern dragon head as a lock for the Sheath and a lot of Ninja tools I'm going to cause some need Chaos,"

The team members of (R)WBY and J(N)PR look at both Ruby and Nora than at Azure and sweat nervously. "We can't leave those three be alone together." Jaune said the Ren and Yang.

"Hey you guys what to see other reality in the multiverse," Azure said.

"Sure we would," Nora said.

"I might be fun." Ruby said.

"Is the any of ours world in the Multiverse." Weiss asked.

* * *

**I going to take a break from RVB and try to do other reaction of other stories.**


	4. friendShip is timeless

**HI Discaler I do not own anything**

**I am waiting for seanzila to pm back cause I am plaining to react to his fanfiction and maybe to his group of friends fanfiction of Kamen rider I nor Seanzila's group of friends do not own the right of the franchise to their respectful companies. **

* * *

**Chapter 3 Friendship is Timeless. Prologue Chapter.**

"Hey Azure Why not upgrade Azure Rose to making it's blade normal and be a reverse blade." Ruby asked Azure who was look on the Multiverse TV guide making him stop.

"Oh no," Jaune said looking at Azure's face.

"what?" Yang ask.

"She said the forbidden word around Azure never say upgrade around him he goes overbroad he turn a water gun into a hydro cannon the pressure damage was to great to appoint it was used against a deathstalker's armor plating tail it's the stinger crash on top it's head." Jaune said pail as a ghost remembering that day.

"Arc Mom took it away back then, but got it back when I left it's in a safe place now." Azure said "Plus I have thought of it I have new metal It's called arctic Vibranium In away it can handle damage of a higher rate metal strong enough to make metal warp with the blade normal reverse but I think of making the scabbard is the only thing to turn into a gun may be a pulse rifle revolver." Azure said he then made a the Cross seal and made eight clones appeared. "Now go head down to the forge and get to work on Axure Rose MK 2."

"Okay Now we are going to watch is what I like to call a world of a crossroad these worlds are some what fused with other world to make them different like if Jaune has a watch that can summon spirts or he was part of a dead alien race. Heck these is better then normal tv shows so yeah." Azure explain to the group.

"So what are we watch," Weiss said look at the screen.

"Friendship is Timeless and Fusion world of Kamen Rider Den-o with and a kids cartoon show meant for girls and some boy who just suck watching it cause of his sisters turn watching TV and they are just broad out of their minds." Azure said

"Speaking throw experience." Yang said.

"In my last life and in this life most of Jaune fans are people who grow up in female run homes having two sisters as well as a mother dad wasn't around thou I don't remember why thou." Azure said.

"I have Fans?" Jaune said.

"The original time line you I was not part of that at all."

* * *

**In a desert like landscape that had an endless expanse of sand, yet it's sky that was an unnatural yet beautiful multicolored hue. The one thing that stood out was the set of Train tracks across it, as if a railroad. The tracks began to shake before a swarm of small lights flew forward across the desert landscape. Not far behind was a Bullet train, it was a white and black with a red windshields in the front that resembled a pair of eyes to an extent.**

"What a strange place is this part of earth?" Weiss asked.

"Nope this is the planes of the sand of time between time and space it is also very dangerous if you get lost you might find the lost track of time," Azure said getting a chuckle out of Yang thinking it was a pun.

"I'm cereus that track might lead you to your death," Azure said in a cereus tone.

"So what with the train." Ren said.

"That Den liner The train of Time model after bullet train which can go to speed up to 199 mph and 192 mph. only in japan a country that is similar to mistral," Azure said.

"and what are those light orbs it's chasing." Nora said looking at them. "Some sort of being that can bone with a host and grant said people a wish but it comes with a terrible price," She said.

"Nora you lose your speaking privilege for 5 minutes." Azure said.

**The Lights suddenly ducked off to one side and down a canyon, the Bullet train's tracks suddenly came to live moving as if to change tracks, as it did a second track actually formed from the side that curved down like the slope of a rollercoaster. The Bullet train soon going down the slope following after the lights. The lights kept going until they suddenly went into a portal that formed and then disappeared as quickly as it appeared. The Bullet train's tracks suddenly pulled up keeping it from crashing into the canyon ground.**

"Where did those light go?" Blake asked.

"You will see." Azure said.

**The Train soon climbed back up to it's tracks before keeping back on it's course. Inside the train a figure caught a cane as the shaking of the train made it fall. His hands rested the cane next to the owner of said hands seat. He was an elderly man with black hair combed back neatly, he was dressed in a formal black suit with a white dress shirt underneath, and a handkerchief in his coats pocket. The man looked up from his dining cart table to see a woman walk up to him. She was very tall with long hair that was mostly light blue with streaks of green and pink in it, she was dressed in an attire consisting of a white blouse with golden accents along the front and sleeves that were disconnected from her shoulders, a white skirt with a blue/pink/green belt handing off her hip with a sun buckl keeping it together, and her attire was finished with a pair of long white boots with matching gold trim. She looked at the man with a slight look of worry that he acknowledged.**

"He reminds me of Professor Ozpin." Ruby said.

"In a way those too actually met in another universe Jaune was the reason they did," Azure said.

"Wait what?" Everyone said looking at Jaune.

"That version of Jaune was less experienced and got in by Ozpin plus Yang and ruby were his cousins that includes the seven deadly sisters as well in fact Jaune did not had his Aura unlocked but did had bad luck." Azure said.

"Wait how was he our cousin," Ruby asked.

"Qrow was the mother." Azure said. Ruby and Yang imagine what Qrow look like if he was born a female.

"So Jaune's Dad married the femQrow,"

* * *

**Walking down the street was a girl around 16-17 years of age with long violet hair that reached down her back, a magenta highlight being seen in it. She was wearing a school uniform that consisted of a white shirt with maroon colored edges to the sleeves, a yellow sweater vest over the shirt, and a maroon pleated skirt, but she also had a belt around her skirt that matched her hair being violet with a magenta streak in the middle. She carried a school bag as she walked down the street thinking to herself mostly. She recalled receiving a letter and package from her elder sister, and she wondered what the contents were inside the box. Her train of thought was soon cut off when she heard a yelp and a crash.**

"Wow the way she is dress look like something Weiss or Pyrrha would wear if she had a normal life was going to a normal school," Yang said

"But who crash and why did I have a feeling it's going to question my belief of sanity," Nora said.

"And that saying something" Ren said.

**Her and most other people's attention was attracted to a strange sight. High up in a tree a young man had somehow drove his bike into said tree...how that was the wierd part. The boy was around the girls age with a thin build he was dressed in a formal attire of a grey sweatshirt with a black shirt underneath, a pair of jeans and a red scarf around his neck. the boy rubbed his eyes surprisingly unharmed.**

"How in the hell did he get up there." Jaune said.

"Bad Luck more powerful then Qrow's bad luck semblance that how," Azure said.

"Is that his semblance?" Ruby questioned Azure.

"They have no Aura in that world nor do they have Grimm or Faunus because this world is earth Right Azure.," Jaune said looking at his adopted brother.

"Yep no Grimm mean No Humans evolved into Faunus," Azure said.

"Wait what," All but Jaune shouted.

"Yeah it basic evolution," Azure said

**"Ah...I think I got something in my eyes…" he said rubbing his eyes as his black hair hung around his head covering his ears and almost reaching his shoulders. "Ah...not again…" he sighed looking down at the ground. "Um excuse me...could someone call for help…?" he asked meekly scratching the back of his head.**

"Again this happened to him more then once," Pyrrha said.

"I'll be surprised if it's in triple digits yet." Azure said.

**'_How'd he even get stuck up there in the first place?' _the girl thought with a sweatdrop. She then looked to the bridge close to the tree and saw a sign had fallen over a railing making a makeshift ramp, best guess was he was riding along got something in his eyes and drove off said ramp in the process. "Wow...talk about unlucky." she said out loud as she put this scenario together.**

"Not even Uncle Qrow was that unlucky and he get tackled be Zwei between the legs when the little guy see him." Yang said.

Which made the males of their group chuckled for a bit.

**As she figured this out, the boy was helped down by a man with a ladder.**

**"Ah, Arigatou." the boy smiled.**

"Uh translation," Nora Asked.

"Thank you or thanks in Japanese," Jaune said.

"How did you know so much about this place." Weiss asked.

"Azure took the whole family to one of the earths that was not destroyed by in his world a inflatable bloated Oompa Lupa." Jaune said.

"I don't want to talk about it." The dragon boy said

**"Yeah yeah, don't go getting stuck in a tree again." the man said as he grabbed his ladder and carried it off.**

**"Hai, I'll try my best." he nodded as he got back on his bike.**

**"Uh..excuse me," the girl spoke up, catching the bike owner's attention, "Are..you alright?"**

**"Ah yes, don't worry about me Miss, I have a bad habit of these things happening to me." the boy said sheepishly. "But thank you for the worry." he smiled bowing his head slightly.**

"He acting like it's not a problem at all." Weiss said.

"Yeah what is up with his it's like he open a umbral which scared a black cat which dared under a latter which fall and smash a mirror which reflect the sun's ray to burn down a field of four left clovers," Nora said.

"No that happen to Ragna," Azure said.

"Who?" Yang asked.

"You guys get taken to a different plain of reality met some nice guy if that happens here I'll fine you guys.." Azure said pointing at Team RWBY he then looked at Pyrrha, "So Pyrrha what your thought's on the guy"

"I have to admired the way he handles his luck that he dealt with." Pyrrha said.

"Yeah he seems to roll with the punches not that many people can handle it." Jaune said.

"I was talking about Jaune." Azure said making the two blush.

"But to be fair you two have shipping names as well as Weiss X Jaune and Yang X Jaune." This also made the two other girls. "Just play the video."

**"..Uh...sure. No problem," the girl nodded, not noticing a girl the same age, if not older than her skipping by, however said girl suddenly came to a halt as she saw the uniform that they shared.**

"Why does this girl remind me of Nora in a spiritual way." Ren said.

"She a fourth wall breaker like Nora But unlike Nora she has power beyond her." Azure said.

"Ren I'm scared." Jaune said.

"We're all scared except for me." Ren said.

**The new girl was taller and she had curly/poofy pink colored hair and had the same uniform as well. She quickly turned around as her eyes became golden star like shapes.**

**"...Uh...can I help y-" the violet haired girl began before the pink haired one grabbed her hands and began to shake them like crazy.**

**"Hey there! You're new here, aren't you?!" the pinkette asked excitedly before she shook the boys hands in a fast manner, "You're new here as well, right?!"**

"Azure explain." Blake said.

"Well like Jaune explain about Nora's Chaotic crazy nature This girl is in a whole another level." Everyone paled at hearing that.

**"How...do you know that?" the two asked blinking at the strang unison.**

**"Oh that's easy! I know absolutely everyone here! Name's Pinkie Pie. What's yours?" the pinkette asked as she let go of the boy's hands.**

**"..T..Twilight. Twilight Sparkle," the violetette introduced, rubbing her hands a bit.**

**"Ryotaro...Nogami Ryotaro." the boy said in confusion to what was going on.**

**"Ooooh! Nice. To. Meet. You. Twilight and Ryotaro! I'm sure we'll be good friends in no time!" Pinkie beamed before gasping excitedly as she grabebd both of them, "I just had a great idea! This weekend, I'll throw a BIG welcome party!"**

**"Eh? Party?" Ryotaro blinked, blushing from the close contact.**

"You think she available for the beacon dance." Nora said.

"No!" Everyone yelled.

"I do have a version of her on stand bye for a certain occasion," Azure said. " But I need to fell out some paper work."

"You can do that." Nora said.

"Nora I can get actual fairy tale princesses from Disney to appear for our little cousins birthday party as well as a super heroes for her twin brother and that more paper work then getting a person or a magical talking animal to help with making a dance party."

Azure no." Jaune said.

"Azure Yes." Nora said.

"Yeah I have to go with Jaune on this one The paper work is me being responsible for another person." Azure said.

**"Yeah! It'll be quite the surprise! Eh? Eh?" Pinkie asked.**

"Oh God the Puns they everywhere in the multiverse are they." Ruby said cringing.

"Puns are great." Yang said.

"Wait till you meet Makoto," Azure said.

"who?" Yang ask,

"She a squirrel beastkin here she might be call a Faunus think of Yang but with short brown hair a squirrel ears and tail and way O.P to a point she can punch you to the moon." Azure said making everyone pail.

**"Um..Yeah...But I'm not really the loud kind..more like a nice, quite place type," Twilight admitted.**

**"Well...I suppose I have no problem with it...but I've never really been to a party before…" Ryotaro said. "People don't normally want me there."**

**"..I see…" Pinkie noted before she dropped both Twilight and Ryotaro, "fear not! The party I have in mind will make sure you both have plenty of friends! Ooh ohh! Maybe we can…!"**

"I'm guessing cause of his bad luck, But Pinkie is nice girl for making him a welcome party." Pyrrha said.

"Uncle Qrow has bad luck to but it's not that bad." Ruby said.

**'_Does she ever stop talking?' _Twilight mentally sweatdropped, unaware of someone heading towards her, Pinkie, and Ryotaro at high speed before eventually bumping into all three of them, knocking them over, "oof!"**

**"Alright! Finally made it in time for school!"**

**"Hai…" Ryotaro said unconsciously as he was face first in a bush. "Oh...today's not so bad. Normally I'd find a bee hive by this point." He soon managed to get himself out to see a girl possibly a year younger than Twilight and Pinkie standing a few feet away, a cocky smirk on her face. What caught his attention the most was her multicolored rainbow hair. "Niji...no kami?" he blinked, slipping into japanese.**

**"Hmm?" the girl blinked as she looked at him, "What did you s-"**

**"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Twilight snapped as she stood up.**

**"Yeah..yeah..quite, little girl," the tomboyish girl waved her off.**

**"Little?! You're the little girl here!" Twilight snappedd as she leaned forward.**

**"Hey! i'm 15, okay?!" the rainbowette barked, "And my name's not 'little girl', it's Rainbow Dash!"**

"Pinkie pie, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash those are some odd names," Ren said.

"I heard stranger names before like someone name their kid Oji which translate to old man then theirs this one guy I met name Oger."

**"Ano…" Ryotaro tried to speak up.**

**"..Look. I have no time for this. I-oof!" Rainbow grunted as she was knocked over by someone.**

**This time it was a girl taller than Pinkie, she was dressed in the same uniform as the girls only she had long blonde hair tied into a braid behind her head with a stetson hat on top of her head, she carried a school bag and was intently reading a book in her hand.**

**"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Rainbow snapped as she shot up.**

**The blonde blinked as she turned around to face who ever spoke up, but her direct line of sight went just over Rainbow Dash's head. So to the blonde, she saw no one. She shrugged and turned away as this event seemed to take a direct blow to Rainbow's pride.**

**"Gah! D..did she ignore me?! Damn it! I will not be igno-"**

**"Out of the way!" a female student ordered as she pushed Rainbow down, "Make way for our beloved Class president!"**

**"Who's that?" Ryotaro and Twilight asked in unison making them blink at it happening twice now.**

**"Oh that's Rarity, she's the most popular girl in here." Pinkie explained as she appeared behind the two, shocking them. "Also elected the class president...Oh! And she's really into Fashion too." she explained to the two, "Oh look! Here she comes now!"**

**Twilight and Ryotaro blinked before they turned to the left, the latter blushing a bit when he saw a girl that was around their age. She had long purple hair that was very stylized, and she wore the same uniform as the other girls. She also got most of the males students attention with how pretty and well developed she was. She clapped her hands, getting everyone's attention with a cheery smile on her face.**

**"Come on now everyone, its school time." Rarity said happily, "Everyone have a Fabulous day!" she cheered as everyone walked inside the school.**

"A nicer version of Weiss."

"Hey!" Weiss said looking at Nora who was smiling a Cheshire cat smile.

"You can be a little high strong reminds me of your Sister Winter," said the dragon boy.

"You met my sister." Weiss asked.

"I met several other people in atlas like Penny's dad." Azure said.

"You know my Father." Penny said,

"Well play chest of line in our free time." Azure said.

**"Ugh..ow," Rainbow grunted a bit as she sat up, rubbing her head as another girl approached her. She was a very lithe girl with pale pink hair that fell to her back, and wore the same uniform as well.**

**"What are you doing down there, Rainbow?" she asked the girl as she got back up.**

**"Ugh..nothing at all. Let's just get to class, FLuttershy," Rainbow grumbled a bit as she headed towards the school.**

**"oh..o-ok," the pale pinkette nodded, blushing a little as she followed her.**

**'_Wow. That's one timid girl,'_ Twilight noted mentally as she saw the girl.**

**"See you in class Twilight! Ryotaro!" pinkie called to the two as she ran inside the school.**

**"Ah wait!" the two cried running after her, unaware that they were being watched by someone, the figure mainly staring at Twilight..**

"That is not ominous not at all." Azure said in a sarcastic tone.

"It not ?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby Yang, Weiss and I will have a special talk later I have a book we'll read it together later." Azure said Yang was red in the face. "What!" She yelled her head was set on fire.

"It's not that type of book. it a how to book for the unsociable." Azure said.

* * *

**=One busy school day later…=**

**Twiligh1t stretched her arms back as the last school bell rang and everyone was beginning to leave the school. Normally the first day can be a bit tiring but this one was especially exhausting for her. She had Pinkie to handle, and as she and everyone soon learned Ryotaro's luck.**

"And he we find out how bad It is." Jaune said.

"Luck is a bunch of random probabilities," Weiss said in a hottie tone.

"50 lean said otherwise." Yang said putting her hand out for agreement.

"You're on." Weiss said shaking her hand.

"No betting money The loser will have to be Jaune maid for a week. and the winner get to on Jaune's lap." Azure said.

"What/Why am I involved in this!" Yang, Weiss, and Jaune yelled in shock.

"Because Here I am God." Azure said as he sat on a king throne as Azure flames irrupt behind him.

**So far the boy had fallen down a flight of stairs, slipped and slid down a recently waxed hallway, somehow found his way face first into a trashcan, and then somehow caused a cafeteira fire...by sneezing no less. This amount of bad luck was almost supernatural.**

Everyone was laughing at Weiss who was blushing at Weiss blushing face and was wearing a maid uniform and Yang who now is wearing her hair into a fish tail bone style so Jaune can see,

**"..Well at leasts things c-" Twilight began before she spotted Ryotaro's legs hanging out of a bush, "...Nevermind.**

**"Ah...still no bees…" Ryotaro's voice mumbled as he wormed his way free. "Not the worst day, at least compared to that time with the lightning bolt…" he chuckled to himself while scratching the back of his head twigs and leaves in his hair.**

**"..You actually got struck by lightning?" Twilight asked, a bit surprised at that.**

"Been there done that," Azure said.

"Hold it you got hit by Lighting, Aw Yeah lightning buddies" Nora said hugging the boy with one arm and holding a lighting buddies flag.

**"Hehehe...yeah...last time I was just walking home in the rain..then well you get the point." he mumbled sheepishly while scratching his nose. "Ah speaking of home I still need to get back to help Nee-san with the evening rush of customers."**

**"Customers?"**

**"Oh me and my sister run my parents' Cafe, well it's also a library as well. Since the customers are allowed to read the books we have on hand. Even check some out." Ryotaro explained a fond smile on his face. "My sister normally runs it during the morning and afternoons now that I'm going back to school, but I help after school." he explained.**

"Sounds like Blake might enjoy that type of place." Yang said.

"Might do that after all the Grimm are gone as well as Salem learns her place." azure said.

"You're going to kick her in the face that was your hand to hand Vampire Teacher finisher move." Jaune remember that Vampire and her ghoul of a boyfriend as well as her harem sisters "strange Year that was did learn some good cookie recipes."

"What a Vampire?" Ruby asked.

"They are Immortal being that drink blood of the Living they are also prideful beings," Azure said.

"And we ran into her and her follow classmates during their third year." Jaune said.

"Where they all Vampires?" Quested Nora.

"Nope they were different type of monster heck during that time the monster and humans were going throw a time of peace and some type of act that allow monsters to go in their true forms so yeah I let my scale loose. with out being called a freak." Azure said.

"You for got to mention that she was part of a harem and one of them was young enough to be called a Loli." Jaune said in a deadpan tone.

"We do not judge their culture Jaune for who are we to judge." Azure said.

"But it's wasn't their culture." Jaune said.

"she legal now so what does it matter." Azure said. he then press play

**"Oh..I see. Well, mind if I come with you? I suppose reading a book or two wouldn't hurt before I head home..kinda expecting a package from my sister, Celeste."**

**"Of course. It's not that far from here actually." Ryotaro smiled as he began walking his bike as Twilight followed him. But after a few blocks something dawned on her.**

**"Ryotaro...You said 'Now that you're going back to school'...did you stop?"**

**"Yeah. I had to drop out for a year…" he chuckled sheepishly. "See one day, my sister's fiance vanished without a trace...and my sister was devastated. So I wanted to help however I could and well dropping out to do just that seemed like the one thing at the time." he explained. "But as soon as Nee-san got better she said I had to go back to school so she got me enrolled here." he explained with a smile. He then blinked at how much he told Twilight. "Ah sorry I think I said too much didn't I?"**

"Why would he do that?" Ruby asked.

"Ooh maybe he's a super spy and is on a long term assignment," Nora said.

"Knowing that's some common side plot in some shows, books, manga, and comics like this we might see him or learn more about this guy." Jaune said.

**"N-no no. Not at all. Just..a bit to take in is all. I mean, me and my family had just moved here," Twilight explained.**

**"Ah I'm really sorry I didn't mean to trouble you." Ryotaro apologized.**

**"it's alright. Y…." Twilight paused when she noticed something off, "..Uh..Ryotaro?"**

"Oh what is could have made her stop all of a sudden."

**"Hm?" he blinked looking at her. "Yes?" he asked her.**

**"You have some sand coming off of you," Twilight stated, seeing a bit of sand coming off of Ryotaro's outfit**

**"Eh? Ahh. I do…" he blinked as he patted his clothes down getting most all of the sand out and off his cloths. "Where did that come from? I didn't fall into anywhere with sand today…"**

**"You sure?"**

"It has begun," Azure said.

"What has begun?" Ren said.

**"I'm positive." he nodded as he got the last of it off. "Ah well then again I did hit my head a lot at school…" he said rubbing his head. "Maybe I did...but I'm sure I didn't." he said confusing himself. "Mm...atama ga ite…" he said rubbing his self induced headache away, while slipping back to Japanese as Twilight noted he did often.**

**"...Best not worry about it now. Let's just head to where you need to go," Twilight advised.**

**"Right…" he nodded as the two walked till they made it to the Cafe Ryotaro's sister worked at. "Here we are, my families Cafe, Milk Dipper." he said as he pointed to the door, it wasn't something fancy but it had a good and homey charm to it.**

"Nice name," Yang said.

"If you had a Café Azure what would you name it?" Weiss asked.

"Hmmm... I think Dragon's Cave Café I could use mom's cook book dad's coffee brew book." Azure said.

"Mind if I can help," Rwby said.

**"..It looks nice but.." Twilight paused as she noticed it was quite full of people, mainly males, "Why are there so many guys here?"**

**"Hm...I'm not sure, it seems like they all really like coming here to be friends with Nee-san." Ryotaro said. "But most of them are friendly as well." he smiled, it was almost too innocent.**

"Like Ruby?,"Yang asked.

"More like Jaune when he was younger," Azure said holding the Arc family scrap book.

"Azure no," Jaune shouted trying to get up but Yang was holding him down. "Azure Yes" Yang remark.

"After the show."

**"I see..but that doesn't explain the bouquets of flowers," Twilight added, seeing some of the males holding some flowers.**

**"Thank you for the wait," a gentle voice said as a woman walked in with more ingredients for coffee, she was dressed in a blouse and long skirt with an apron, she had long silky black hair tied back in a ponytail. She turned around to reveal her face, revealing that she was incredibly beautiful, stunningly so. All the males instantly had hearts replace their eyes as they saw her face. "Ah Ryo-kun welcome home." she smiled to Ryotaro as she noticed him and Twilight. "Oh you brought a friend too, welcome to Milk Dipper." she smiled to Twilight.**

"She beautiful she remind me of the nice women couple that lives next door from my house back home at Argus." Pyrrha said.

Both Jaune and Azure look at her. "The Couple their name wouldn't be terra and saffron would it" Jaune said.

"Yes why?" Pyrrha asked.

"Saffron's is my adopted Sister and Jaune's older Sister." Azure said.

"Really wow small world last time I saw miss Cotta she was nine months pregnant." Pyrrha said. "Wait that means" Pyrrha said remember that load screaming they heard next door all those 11 months ago was.

"Yeap Saf and Ter told me that they asked Jaune help with that making a baby." Azure said. "Now Pyrrha is thinking of Her be a part of that Prev eh eh eh." Azure said snickering at the end. as well as getting a cop to the back of the head from Ruby.

"Don't be mean Azure," A puff up cheek Ruby said.

**"Um, thank you," Twilight nodded before bowing a bit, "My name is Twilight Sparkle."**

**"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Twilight-chan." she smiled. "I'm Airi Nogami." she introduced, "Is there anything I can get you?" she asked politely.**

**"Well, not much. I just really came here to read a book or two before heading home," Twilight answered.**

**"Oh well Ryo-kun can help you find something to read, he's the one who keeps the books in order here." she smiled pointing to Ryotaro.**

"At least he organize unlike you mister junkyard room." Jaune said.

"That room is a scrap of faulty material which I can use for new project." Azure said.

"Like your scrap art." Jaune said.

"You make scrap art." Ruby and Blake said.

"I need to funded my own projects." Azure said.

**"Oh..I see," Twilight noted.**

**"Ah…" Ryotaro chuckled nervously, "So was their anything in particular you were looking for?" he asked as Airi went back to taking orders and serving coffee.**

**"Well..do you have anything on star gazing or history?"**

"Oh I love book about space." Ruby said carefully. Jaune gave Azure the stink eye look

"you tried to make space ship one time using spare parts from old gaming consuls and you get mark for life cause the prototype blows up." Azure said.

"our room was engulfed in the flames." Jaune said.

"I put the flame out and use time magic to fix it." Azure said.

"Your power of mind is terrifying thing," Ren said.

**"We have plenty of those." Ryotaro replied as he walked to one of the shelves, "This entire shelf is full of different books on stars, Sakurai-san really loved astronomy." he explained as he pulled a book from a higher shelf down. "Here this one is a favorite of mine." he offered.**

**"I see..well, thank you," Twilight smiled a bit as she took the book, sat down, and began to read it.**

**"Oh, I'm going to go get ready to help my sister, if there's anything you need Twilight just ask." Ryotaro offered as he walked off to behind the counter where he grabbed an apron and put it on before he went to the back to get more ingredients for his sister.**

"We should visit Saphron and Terra or give them a call." Azure said.

"That sounds great," Jaune said.

**"Okay," Twilight nodded, still focused on her book.**

**As Ryotaro wiped down the counter he was soon approached by a man dressed as a monk with glasses and a cap walked up.**

**"Greetings Ryotaro-san." the man greeted.**

**"Ah Isse-san." Ryotaro greeted the monk dressed man who tipped his hat to Ryotaro. "How are you today?" he asked him.**

**"Oh nothing new today, just same old same old for me." Isse spoke as he looked at Twilight. "I see you've made a new friend today Ryotaro-san." he noted.**

**"Eh? You mean Twilight?" Ryotaro blinked.**

**Before Isse could speak anymore he was shoved aside by another man with long brown hair, and was dressed in a stylish suit.**

"And here's Dumb and Dumber." Azure said.

**"Oh? What is this big scoop?" he asked as he grabbed Ryotaro. "Ryotaro-kun has gotten a girlfriend, amazing!"**

**"Girlfriend?...No no! It's not like that, Seigi-san!" Ryotaro panicked, blushing like crazy.**

**"Don't be shy Ryotaro-kun, I'll be sure to give you tons of pointers." Seigi spoke.**

"Oh god he's one of those guys isn't he," Jaune said.

"If I said yes to an obvious question," Azure said making Jaune face palm.

**"Those would do him good if he wanted to be a shameless womanizer." Isse spoke getting back up.**

"And there's your answer Jaune," Ren said.

**Twilight didn't' seem to be paying any attention to this as she was focused on her book, already halfway done with it. She had to admit this was an incredibly good read it went into great detail of the legends of certain constellations. She could also tell the book was read rather often given it seemed rather worn, but at the same time well cared for. She was about to turn the page before the door opened.**

**"Uh, excuse me? Has anyone seen a girl with long violet hair and a magenta highlight here?" a young voice asked, making Twilight look up to see a young boy with messy green hair dressed in a pair of blue shorts with a purple shirt.**

**"Uhm...Twilight. I think he's looking for you," Ryotaro spoke as he got free from Seigi as he was currently glaring at Isse.**

**"...Excuse me," Twilight said as she stood up and walked over to the boy, who soon noticed her.**

**"Oh! There you are, Twi-ack!" the boy gagged as Twilight had him in a headlock.**

"The Younger sibling torture abuse from adoption to biological bow your head pray to the headlock chokehold" Azure said as he and Ruby as well as Weiss bow their head facing down.

**"What're you doing here, Spike?" Twilight hissed quietly at him, "Mom and dad would kill me if they knew you came out here by yourself."**

**"Uhm...Twilight? Do you know this boy?" Ryotaro asked as he walked over to them.**

**"Ahem, yes," Twilight answered as she let go, letting Spike breath a bit," This is my little brother, Spike."**

**"Oh hi Spike, I'm Ryotaro." Ryotaro introduced himself as he held his hand out.**

**"A..*cough*pleasure,' Spike answered as he shook his hand a bit before looknig at Twilight, "By the way, Twilight. Your package came, and it's outside right…"**

**"You brought my package here and left it outside?!"**

"That is a real dumb move Jaune and I have a record on how many times that happen we made a fake package put it on live stream as well as a little something fore the thief" Azure said.

"Wait people do steal packages." Nora asked

"I always hate that oh sorry little Timmy the package carrying your new lung cancer medicine was stolen." Jaune said. "So we have those boxes rig to explode a flashbang as well a stink bomb."

"Nice," Yang said give Azure a down low high five.

**"Twilight, please don't hurt him here anymore." Ryotaro defended the poor Spike.**

"Hurt him in the back alley," Azure said.

**"..Ugh..I'm sorry...look. Can you please bring it in here before somebody steals it?"**

**"Sure. I…" Spike began as he turned around and froze, "...uh…."**

**"...Somebody stole it, didn't they?"**

**"Please don't hurt me…" Spike begged hiding behind Ryotaro using the poor teenager as a human shield.**

**"..Ugh..no time for that. We need to hurry and catch that guy!" Twilight exclaimed as he ran out.**

**"Uh should we help?" Ryotaro asked Spike.**

**"I get the feeling if we don't, she'll kill both of us." Spike said as the two nodded and ran after her.**

"She'll do it to she like Snow flake here in the brains department." Azure said. pointing at Weiss.

"Thanks a guest," Weiss said.

**"Ah Nee-san sorry I'll be back I need to help my friend with something." Ryotaro peeked his head back before running again.**

**"Hai, be safe Ryo-kun." Airi smiled. Most would sweatdrop at this, but the love sick men here just fell deeper for Airi. Before she could step back into the backroom, she noticed something on the floor, "Hmm? Sand?"**

* * *

**"Ugh..where is he?" Twilight panted a bit as she was at a crossroads.**

**"Twilight!" Spike shouted as he ran up to her, Ryotaro not far behind him.**

**"Spike? W...nevermind. We need to find that guy fast before he gets away."**

**"Well where did he...oh don't tell me you lost sight of which path he took?" Spike asked.**

**"He was too far ahead of me! How was I suppose to know what path he took?!"**

**"Please don't fight now seems like the worst time for that." Ryotaro said meekly. He then looked at all the paths before he could almost feel a voice in the back of his head. "I think he went this way." he pointed to the road on the left.**

**"What makes you say that?" Spike asked.**

**"I can't explain it but like something in my head is telling me he went that way…" Ryotaro explained simply. "I know it's not much, but I'm sure of it." he said as specks of sand fell on the ground.**

**"...Well, I guess it's the best we got. So let's hurry then," Twilight stated as the three ran.**

**As they did the three soon saw a figure walking away with a box under his arm.**

**"Ahh! We really found him!" Spike exclaimed.**

"Good job Ryo now go and break his legs," Nora said.

"Nora Ryo is a puppy he not like Hi-oh almost spoiled it." Azure said.

"Please down it would be bad," Blake said.

**Ryotaro was equally shocked, what is it that told him to go this way exactly?**

**"Hey, you!" Twilight shouted to the figure, catching its attention, 'Give that back!"**

**"Finders keepers!" the figure shouted as he ran.**

"I hope it drug I kneed a fix" Azure said in a mocking voice.

"Really?," Ruby said.

"Most people who steal things from other seal them for drugs use" Azure said. "It's sad really Drugs are never the answer unless it medicine you need to get better heck I make herbal medication to boost people immune system." Azure said.

"Really like what," Ren asked.

"Tell you later," Ren said

**"Oh come on!" Twilight complained as they kept at it, the three of them running as well.**

**Eventually, they cornered the figure in an alleyway.**

**"Ha! We got him!" Spike said excitedly. All that running and excitement got the kid very pumped on adrenaline.**

**"Alright you...Give me that package," Twilight ordered the figure.**

**"No! I found it fair and square!" the thief barked.**

**"That's not yours, you need to return it," Ryotaro said before he began panting, getting tired already.**

**"No way...but if ya want something.." the thief paused as he pulled out a switchblade, "I'll give ya a few new breathing holes!"**

"You know before I meet the Arc family I met several muggers. heck I was part of a pickpocket gang until me and a friend running away from them. We jump to building to building we miss judged their was a lot of sharp metal scrap. lucky I saw a open window grabbed and toss her throw there but was impaled that when I found out I can't die." Azure said rubbing the back of his head and his chest.

"Wait what!," Everyone yelled.

**The three all paled in fear seeing the blade, Ryotaro for some reason got in front of Twilight in Spike inspite of the fear going through him.**

**"Oh? So you want to be the hero huh? Well..then die!" the thief roared as he charged at him.**

**"Ryotaro, look out!" Twilight shouted, scared for him before to her and Spike's surprise, Ryotaro caught it.**

**"What?!" the thief gasped as Ryotaro had a firm grip on his arm, "H-hey! Let go!"**

**"Gr…." Ryotaro growled surprising them as what looked like lightning raced over his body. "GRAH!" he shouted as he pushed the thief with his free hand sending him flying into a wall.**

"Azure what happing to Ryo?" Ruby asked.

"Sorry guys Ryotaro is nor longer here at the moment how ever Momotaros is here," Azure said

**Ryotaro then tossed his sweater and scarf at Twilight and Spike, leaving him in just his black shirt, but what shocked everyone was that it appeared all his muscles had pumped up in size as his hair now spiked back with a deep red streak in it. His eyes also flashed red as well.**

"Ladies and Ren," 'Hey!" Jaune Shouted. "Say hello to M-Ryotaro, let me explain Base Ryotaro has no Strength nor Combat power M-ryo has that their three others that help Ryo out but with their own power Momotaors has combat and enhance senses and reflexes. but he has one turn off" Azure said.

**"Ore...sanjou," he spoke in a distorted voice as a red aura bursted off him. "Teme...you like pulling a blade on a girl and kid, huh? That make you feel tough, huh? I'll enjoy showing you how much of a prick you are." He frowned as he cracked his knuckles before he grabbed a pipe on a wall before to everyone's shock, he yanked the metal pipe right out of the brick wall before he swung it around.**

"He's like Yang but worse she dose not look for a fight to a point she make street gangs run for their life from a chainsaw whaleling psycho path." Azure said.

**The fact he ripped a metal pipe out of a wall is just borderline unbelievable for someone like Ryotaro, let alone the new muscle mass.**

**"Come on big guy, get up. I want to knock you around some more, See how many teeth I can knock out in one swing...hehehehe." Ryotaro(?) smirked as he aimed the pipe at him. "Oi Woman! Cover the kids eyes, I'm brutal not a monster." he stated as he tapped the pipe on his shoulder and looking back at Twilight.**

"Guys I'm having angary Yang flashbacks," Ruby said.

"Funny I'm getting Azure rampage flashback" Jaune said.

"Do any involve trips to a barbershop or hair salon," Ruby asked.

"Hey those Asses ask for it trying to drugging Saphron," Azure said. "Unlike Yang if one person touch her hair they wake up in the nurse's office." Making Yang pout.

**"Oh..r-right," Twilight nodded as she knelt down and covered Spike's eyes.**

**"Hey…" Spike complained as all he could hear were pained screams and cried for help.**

**"Okay. It's safe to look." Ryotaro said as Twilight let Spike look to see the thug was on the ground with bumps on his head, missing teeth and blank eyes.**

**"Woah...Twilight, do you see that? Ryotaro just beat that guy senseless!" Spike cried out in awe.**

"Those poor Soul," Jaune said.

"Azure you have my approval," Yang said making Ruby blush, "Yang," The little red blushed and was hiding in her hood.

**"Huh? Ryotaro? Who's that?" Ryotaro(?) asked, making the two blink in confusion.**

"I'm guessing he doesn't have MPD." Ren said.

"Nope," Azure said

**"...Uh...that's you...right?" Spike asked.**

**"I'm myself, nothing more. Now...where to find my next fight? This place got dull fast." he scoffed, putting the pipe over his shoulders.**

**"W..wait! What about the package?" Twilight asked.**

**"Heh, right this." Ryotaro(?) replied as he grabbed it and tossed it to her. "Here you go, I'm going to go hit something really hard." **

"again get Azure Rampage flashbacks," Jaune said.

"All females are Queens," Azure said cracking his knuckles.

**...Uh..r..right," Twilight nodded, still a bit taken back by the sudden change in character from Ryotaro.**

**"Yeah yeah..Yeesh, woman are so useless sometimes. This body will have to do for all the fights I'm going to get into." he spoke, rolling his shoulder. "Look out world, I'm on the loose!"**

"Another down side he stupid like keep touching a door nob in a house fire stupid." Azure said.

**"I get the feeling this is ten times worse than your package getting stolen!" Spike realized.**

**"I think you're right, Spike!" Twilight agreed as she gave him the box and stood in front of Ryotaro(?) "Y..you're not going anywhere!"**

**"..Are you giving me orders, onna?" he asked with a glare, his red eyes glowing again. "No one orders me around...no..._one._"**

**"Look..I don't know what happen, or who you really are, but you need to stop...this..now!" Twilight shouted as she shoved him back...but, as soon as her hands touched him, they glowed for a moment, sending Ryotaro, or whatever was in him rocketing out, "?!"**

"Azure was that..." "Magic yes, yes it was Blaky."

**"Gaah!" whatever was in Ryotaro screamed as it hit the wall, "..Ow."**

**Ryotaro fell on his back with swirling eyes. "Nee-san...I got hit by a car again…" he mumbled.**

"Join the club landed on a rosebush never fun," Azure said.

**"Ryotaro, are you alright?" Twilight asked as she knelt down to check on him.**

**"Oh Twilight...what happened? What did I do?" he asked as he looked at the thief, whom he doubt would ever pull that stunt again given the beating he got. "Did...did I do that?" he asked really worried.**

**"..I...I"m not sure..before he could attack us, you just..changed."**

**"..Changed?"**

**'Yeah. Like you were possessed or something."**

**"Teme…." a voice said as they all looked to a pile of sand that formed into a figure. He resembled a Japanese Oni with two horns and a armored body, teeth could be seen in his mouth, strangely a pair of legs formed above his torso that was on the ground. "Damn onna! I had a sweet deal going on! How the hell did you knock me out of the kid's body!?" **

**"Ahh! Evil spirit!" the three youths cried out in fright.**

"So that Momo," Nora said.

"Yep and here some pancakes." Azure said hand her a plate.

**"Who're you calling an evil spirit, damn it?!" the oni barked.**

**"Ahh! It's speaking again! Twilight, your friend has a ghost possessing him!" Spike freaked out as he jumped on Ryotaro's shoulders from fear.**

**"Stop freaking out, damn it! I'm here to grant a wish...well, the body possessing was a bonus, but still!"**

**'..A wish?" Spike blinked at that.**

**"..What's the catch?" Twilight asked with a frown.**

**"Eh? Catch?"**

"She's smart I like her," Weiss said.

"What are you talking about," Ruby said,

**"A catch?" the boys asked in confusion.**

**"What do you mean Twilight?" Spike asked.**

**"Well everyone knows when a strange creature comes out to grant you a wish, it has a catch to it. According to most stories."**

**"Kuso...this onna is pissing me off so much…" the Oni complained, "Oi,...uh, Ryotaro! Grant the wish already!"**

**"...ano..I don't think that's a good idea, so..no," Ryotaro replied, making the oni face fault.**

**"Good idea." Twilight agreed.**

**"Stop agreeing with him, you annoying onna! This is a matter between men!"**

**"Can I have the wish?" Spike asked.**

this made everyone chuckle abit.

**"Stay out of this, gaki!"**

"It means brat," Azure said,

**"...Let's see what's in the box," Twilight said as she and Ryotaro turned.**

**"Don't ignore me, damn it!"**

"He reminds me of Zwei when he was a Puppy," Ruby said.

**Twilight was about to open it before she noticed Spike staring over her shoulder, "...Spike..don't you have somewhere to be?"**

**"Yeah, at home with you." Spike countered, "Not in the street with your boyfriend and his pet ghost."**

**"Gh! I'm no ghost, you midori haired gaki!" the Oni snapped as he tried to choke Spike, only for his sand hands to break apart each time he tries.**

**"..Ryotaro, what time is it?"**

**"Ano...4 Pm I think."**

**4...4 PM?! Aw nuts! I'm missing my show!" Spike panicked as he ran out of there, "Bye Twilight! See ya at home!"**

"Again Azure Flash back but good ones this time," Jaune said.

"Do tell Jaune," Ruby said.

"Jaune if you say anything I'll tell them," Azure said.

"Let's keep watching."

**"You did that on purpose didn't you?" the Oni sweatdropped somehow in spite of being sand.**

**"I love my little brother, but he can be a bit..annoying at times..but enough of that. let's see what's inside," Twilight said as she opened the box, seeing a few things inside, "..huh?" she blinked as she pulled out one of the items, which was a small container with six colored gems on it, each one shaped and colored differently like a blue balloon, a red lightning bolt, a orange apple, a purple diamond, a pink butterfly, and a magenta star.**

"What are those," Weiss said.

"Those are the elements of harmony think of them like very powerful relics that can purify anything." Azure said.

"What else can they do," Penny ask.

"I think they can turn you into a real girl but if you ask me Penny, you more human then any of the people of Atlases beside of Weiss' and her sister and mother." he said making her blush.

**"Wow...those look very pretty." Ryotaro awed upon seeing them. "Are they real gems?" he asked.**

**"I think so…" Twilight replied as she read the note that was on the back, "'For you and your five friends. Celeste.'...Don't have friends yet, sis." She then put it down before pulling out something strange.**

**It resembled a black train pass, it was seemingly made from black metal with a slip for cards to be slipped in, and a glass cover, it also had a symbol in the center that resembled a stylized T inside a circle seemingly made of tracks. It to had a note attached; 'For a certain boy and his new pet' it read.**

**"...I think it's referring to you, Ryotaro," Twilight blinked a bit.**

**"eh? Me?"**

**"PET?! Oi! I am _nobody's_ pet!"**

**"Quiet you." Twilight shushed. She then gave the pass to Ryotaro as he looked it over, he could feel something upon touching it.**

"Is this going to be a Running gag of slap stick on Momo," Nora asked.

"Yes," Was Azure respond.

**"That was strange." he noted, looking at it again.**

**"Yeah," Twilight agreed before spotting something else in the box, "..a..tiara with a horn?"**

**"Tch. Woman and their trinkets."**

**"Quite. There's another note..'Wear it so you may know its secrets. Celeste.'..." Twilight couldn't help but sweatdrop a bit at that, "What is with Celeste and these cryptic messages?"**

"So is Celeste's the name of twilight sister." Ruby asked.

"Yep" Azure said.

**"Well I guess if it helps, you may as well put it on..if you want to that is." Ryotaro suggested.**

**"..Well...I might as well. I meant, what's the worst that could happen?" Twilight asked as she put the tiara on, "...See? Nothing ha-" she was interrupted when the horn started to glow, her eyes glowing in unison.**

**"Wah!" Ryotaro cried out seeing this.**

**"O-oi! What's going on?!" the oni demanded before he, Ryotaro, and Twilight were engulfed in a dome of light.**

"This is why you should never say those words with someone with bad luck," Azure said.

* * *

**"Mmm…" Twilight groaned as she regained consciousness, "Wh...what's going on?"**

**"Ah….pika-pika…." Ryotaro's voice groaned as he rubbed his eyes.**

**"R..Ryotaro?" Twilight managed to say as she turned to see him sitting up, "Is that you?"**

**"Ah...I'm here...I'm fine my eyes are just all blurry because of the flash."**

"Hate when that happened evey time that happens I see splotches everywhere," Azure said.

**"HAHAHA! I have a body!" a voice shouted as the Oni from before jumped in only with a full body that was red in color and had black streaks over it. "Wait a sec...what the hell is with this?" he asked as he lifted Ryotaro. "What the hell am I?" he referred to his body.**

**"..."**

**"Oi! Speak up, damn it!" the oni barked as he shook Ryotaro.**

**"Momo…" he referred, seeing a peach themed belt buckle on the Oni. "Maybe...your Momotaro?"**

**"Gh?! DO I LOOK LIKE A PEACH BOY TO YOU?!" the oni snapped, his head almost huge when he screamed that.**

**"Ah well then how about Momotaros…?" Ryotaro asked meekly, not sure how to answer to all this.**

"His character designed was theme after the story of the peach boy." Azure said.

**"What kind of imagination do you have? How the hell did I end up with such a host!?" The newly named Momotaros shouted in rage. "Oi woman! Stop gawking at me already! It's his fault I look this way!" **

**"S..sorry...wait.." Twilight blinked as she realized their surrounding, which seemed to be an empty space with small clouds drifting by, "...Where are we?"**

**"Looks like the afterlife...ah man! I'm dead already! This is your fault you weak host!" Momotaros said as he began shaking Ryotaro again.**

**"Actually, it's a different plane of reality," a new voice spoke up, causing the three to tense up.**

**"Talking…." Ryotaro mumbled, unable to get a full sentence out as he was the first to turn to face the voice.**

**The owner, much to the two human's surprise was tall alicorn, a creature with the characteristics of both a Pegasus and Unicorn, I.E. A horse with both a horn and wings. Said Alicorn was pure white with a mane and tail that was a sparkling mix of blue, green and pink, and golden armor around it' neck and hooves as well as a crown atop it's head.**

"Guys you see the wing unicorn to right," Nora said.

"Yes," Ruby said.

"Good it's not one of Ren shakes." She said.

"That's and Alicorn," Azure said,

"How do you."

"Dragon remember" Azure said to Weiss.

**"What the heck….?" Momotaros blinked. "Oi, Ryotaro. What is going on? Is this your head or something?!" he freaked out.**

**"...Ano...n...no…"**

**"Who...are you?" Twilight asked the alicorn, a bit unsure what was going on.**

**"I am but a tiny piece of a spirit. I belong to the Alicorn known as Celestia," the alicorn answered.**

**"I'm not sure i fully understand this…" Ryotaro mumbled meekly as Momotaros was holding his head and freaking out.**

**"Allow me to explain, Ryotaro Nogami," the alicorn spoke once more, "First off, your friend Twilight must now understand there are a myriad of alternate dimensions, one of them a realm called Equestria."**

**"eh?" the two humans blinked.**

**"Why me...why me...I just wanted to get a body and fight...now I'm sucked into some weird magical shabang…" Momotaros said huddled in a corner.**

"I know the feeling dam it." Jaune said.

"We had fun," Azure said.

"We're running for our lives away from a t-rex!" Jaune Shouted.

**"Equestria was once a realm inhabited by magical ponies, alongside other enlightened creatures," Celestia Continued, "A long time ago, I once ruled over the residents of Equestria alongside my sister, Luna. I ruled over the day while she ruled over the night. Together, we had created perfect harmony. However...that is as much as this piece knows regarding that era." she explained Ryotaro and Twilight nodded their head slowly as they were able to at least follow along with that, "Like I told you, I am merely the tiny piece of her spirit residing in that horn you're holding, Twilight. My knowledge is very limited**

"World filled with magic talking animals," Yang said.

"Now reborn as Magical Girl teaming up with an Armor Rider to save the world Sound like a line up to a super hero show on Saturday line up." Blake said.

"on earth that a thing to," Azure said.

**"This thing?" Twilight asked looking at the tiara.**

**"Ah so this is her fault?" Momotaros spoke, standing up.**

**"Please don't put it like that Momotaros."**

**"Ah don't call me that!" the oni cried falling to his knees. "I don't want to be branded with such an unimaginative name like that…"**

**"...I have to know," Twilight spoke as she walked up to Celestia, "Why have you appeared before me?"**

**"It's simple. You have within you the spirit of one of The Elements of Harmony," Celestia explained, "it allowed me to reach you."**

**"Elements...of Harmony?" Ryotaro blinked as he looked at Twilight in confusion, she shrugged equally confused.**

**"It's a force composed of six essences. Honesty, Loyalty, Laughter, Kindness, and Generosity. You Twilight hold the element of Magic." Celestia explained calmly, "To my knowledge, these elements were used by the princesses to stop a creature of pure evil. This is the reason I am appearing you. You have been chosen to protect the world from a terrible menace." she explained.**

"Which I have see in some of you girls as well," Azure said

**"I _what?!_" Twilight exclaimed in surprise and shock, "S..surely you're kidding, right?!"**

**"Maji! This onna is meant to save the world?" Momotaros asked, pointing at Twilight. "Boy did I pick good going with this unimaginative goof." he said patting Ryotaro on the back.**

"The world need saving every year like every time some goes out," Azure said. "Also he should have kept his mouth shut."

**"Ano...may I ask a question?" Ryotaro asked.**

**"You may, Ryotaro Nogami," Celestia nodded**

**"Do you know what Momotaros is?" he asked as saying the name made Momotaros fall to the ground ,depressed.**

**"He keeps calling me that…" he said as a depressed aura formed over his head, making Twilight sweatdrop.**

**"Indeed I do. Your friend Momotaros is a creature called an Imagin."**

**"Imagine?" Ryotaro and twilight repeated.**

**"I-ma-gin...not imagine…" Momotaros corrected, still depressed that another person had called him his name.**

"Gin as in Jin." Weiss said remembering reading stories of jin.

"Yeah but they steal thing or kidnap to complete their task," Azure said.

**"The Imagin are beings from alternate timelines of the future. Their timeline is erased, but their spirits live on, so they came back in time to make it so events in the future work to their benefit." Celestia explained as they both looked at the Imagin as he rested on his side in boredom.**

**"You mean...he's here to destroy the past?!" Twilight gasped.**

"So he's the bad guy," Ruby said looking in fear.

**"Pft. I don't care for that crap, I barely even remember our so called mission." Momotaros scoffed, "Sides fighting with people is more exciting than destroying the past, thats why I want Ryotaro to make that wish so I can have a body and move around as I wish." **

**"It seems that you have found a rare Imagin." celestia said, "Not all Imagin are so kind as this one."**

"So like Azure," Jaune said

"Shut it Jojo." azure said.

"Jojo?" Penny said.

"It's Jaune middle Name" Azure said.

**"Oi! I'm not kind!" Momotaros defended.**

**"You defended Twilight and her brother from that thief," Celestia countered, making Momotaros freeze a bit, "If that is not kind, I do not know what is."**

**"I was just defending my host, nothing more. He's the one who wanted to protect the girl and kid like that...That's it, yeah! Just looking out for myself!" he defended childishly.**

"Tsun tsun," Azure said chuckling

**"Hm...the name Momotaros fits then. You're themed after my favorite story of Momotaro." Ryotaro smiled in realization.**

**"Will you just drop it already?!"**

"Little Adrian loves that book." Azure said.

"Who Adrian," Weiss said.

"My Nephew and Jaune's first born son." Azure said.

**"Okay that answers that of what he is." Twilight said as she looked back at Ryotaro, "But I get the feeling that there is one more thing I don't understand...what was that case meant for Ryotaro?" she said as Ryotaro pulled it from his pocket.**

**"This…?" he asked holding it up. "It looks like a holder for a train pass." he said looking it over again.**

**"It's more than that, Ryotaro," Celestia spoke up, "Twilight, you cannot do this alone. Have you noticed the jewels that came with the horn and pass?"**

**"The one with the note to share with my friends…" Twilight remembered.**

**"Yes. The jewel representing magic, along with your horn, will allow you to use the magic within your spirit in the human world. For the time being, your task is to find the other five holding the spirit that will allow them to access the other elements."**

**"Other five." Twilight repeated.**

**"Yes, but fate seems to work in strange ways, not only has your destiny began, it has crossed paths with Ryotaro's." Celestia explained. "Ryotaro is a person known as a Singularity Point,"**

**"Singularity point?!" Momotaros shouted as he jumped up. "Oi why didn't you tell me this! This is awful…"**

"Fuck, the one thing I did not want to do is get involved with some sort of saving the world shit and I am in some saving the world type shit" Azure said.

"Jar." Ruby said holding a jar with lean. He just put it in a five lean.

**"A Singularity Point?" Twilight asked, "What's that?"**

**"A person immune to changes in time. If an Imagin were to go back in the past and change something, no one would notice it in the present, but Ryotaro would notice the change." Celestia explained. "If you would, he has the makings of a time traveler." she giggled a bit.**

**"Eh Time traveler?!" the two human teenagers blinked.**

"If it a plot point in stories it's good but if it is use as a random plot out of nowhere scrap it and try again," Azure said.

**"Yes," Celestia nodded before she began to fade, "..i'm afraid our time runs short, so I leave you both with two prophecies."**

**"Prophecies?"**

"Why can the person making the prophecies be clear on it no he has to make it into a riddle." Nora said.

**"yes. The first prophecy is; When the moon turns red, a girl will be born, and she will bring the vengeance of the exiled princess with her."**

**"Exiled princess…?" Momotaros asked.**

**"You will see soon enough. The second prophecy, and this one is of most importance, is this. When day is devoured by night, and the sun and moon become one, a bright flash will forewarn the coming of the harbinger of Chaos, Hate, and Discord. All his eyes set their gaze on shall fall into despair and disharmony."**

"Come on don't hate Chaotic people we're not all bad right Nora," azure said.

"Right," She said.

**The three couldn't help but gulp a bit at that last one.**

**"Scary…" Ryotaro mumbled, shaking a bit.**

**"You do not know the half of it," Celestia nodded a bit, "After writing these prophecies, it is said Celestia was reborn in this world as a human being."**

**"And who could Celestia be in this world?" Twilight asked, having gotten over the shock of the prophecy.**

**"Whoever sent you the horn and jewels, as well as Ryotaro's pass." Celestia smiled.**

**"But..that was my sister, Celeste who….wait…" Twilights eyes widened in realization, "it's her! She's Celestia's reincarnation..isn't she?"**

**"Some other time I shall teach you how to use your new gift." Celestia said to Twilight before looking to Ryotaro, "And I trust you shall soon learn how to use that pass, Ryotaro Nogami." she smiled. "And maybe learn to work with Momotaros as well."**

**"Eh?" Ryotaro blinked as Celestia began to fade.**

**"I must go...Twilight, remember to find the other five with the Spirits of Harmony..." her voice trailed off as light seemed to fade all around the three before it all went blank to them.**

* * *

**"Wait Celestia…" Twilight mumbled as she and Ryotaro were both seated on a bench asleep, Twilight leaning into Ryotaro's shoulder before she shot up, "Wait, Princess Celestia!"**

"So they would be find if what Azure said about that world is all ways endanger their always a hero saving the day." Ruby said. feeling her fear Azure gave her a hug. "Hey cheer up it a heroes job to save the day even if they go through a hero glory to save their friends." Azure said the last part to him self.

**"Mmm…" Ryotaro mumbled still asleep before he began to wake. "Momotaros…?" he blinked his eyes open looking around for the Red Imagin, "..Wh..where is he?" he soon noticed he and twilight were sitting on a bench, "...And why are we here? Weren't we in an alley way?"**

**"Ah you're awake." a voice spoke as the two looked to see Spike, as well as the two men Ryotaro was talking to back at Milk Dipper; Seigi and Isse.**

**"An Ryotaro-san you're okay...we were worried when you didn't come back." Isse spoke.**

**"Hai so Airi-chan asked us to go find you." Seigi spoke. "We found you and your girlfriend sleeping in the alley, so we brought you here till you woke up." he explained. "It was so cute she just naturally cuddled up to you."**

"That so adorable," Pyrrha said.

"Wishing it was you and Jojo," Azure said making the to blush.

**"Eh...eh?!" Ryotaro blushed. "No, no. it's not like that...she's just my friend!" he panicked.**

**"He's right..well, kinda. We had just met today, actually," Twilight explained.**

**"ah they're both super shy." Seigi sighed. "It's so cute, I'll be sure to tell your sister of your new flame next time we speak." he then patted Spike's head. "Thanks for the help Spike you saved us a lot of time telling us where to find em."**

**"You talk as if you planned to give up." Isse noted.**

**"...Ugh...I can't take this," Twilight sighed before her eyes widened, "The package!"**

**"it's right next to you, Twilight," Spike pointed out, pointing to the box next to her.**

**"Spike brought it along when we found you, something about not wanting to get yelled at again." Isse explained.**

**"That was nice of you Spike." Ryotaro smiled to the boy.**

**"Heh..thanks," Spike chuckled a bit, rubbing his nose a little before he forgot it was night, "gah! I forgot what time it was! Twilight, we need to head home now before mom and dad kill us!"**

"I remember those day we would lose track of time having fun," Azure said

"Yeah remember the last Friday Arcade night we had.," Jaune said.

"We didn't know mom was right behind us she grounded us for a week." Azure said.

**"Huh?" Twilight blinked before she and Ryotaro looked up to see it was night out, the moon shining above, "...Spike..how long were me and Ryotaro knocked out?"**

**"About two hours or so…" he explained, "Well from when I came back to find you guys, it took an hour for my show to finish so, probably more than three hours." he pondered.**

**"Three hours!" Twilight freaked.**

**"Uh...yeah. Th-woah!" Spike yelped when Twilight grabbed him by his arm and ran, the box in her other arm.**

**I'm sorry, Ryotaro! I'll catch you later at school tomorrow!" Twilight screamed as she ran out of the park as fast as she could.**

**"Okay…" Ryotaro waved her off before he suddenly tensed up. Isse noticed this as Seigi just gawked at some girls.**

**"Ryotaro-san?"**

**"ORE Sanjou!" Ryotaro shouted shooting up as his hair spiked back. Isse blinked at his now red eyes and the red streak. "Oi, Monk boy. Where can I find something exciting to do?" Momotaros' voice asked Isse.**

**"Eh?"**

"Flashback those poor soul,"Jaune whispered.

"I think he remembering the time is use a couple of biker as clubs." Azure said.

**"Don't 'eh' me...Ah forget it. You're useless." Momotaros/Ryotaro complained. He then spotted some troublemakers off on one side of the park. "Hehe, some workouts, I'll enjoy this...Ikuze, ikuze, ikuze!" he shouted charging at them as Isse gasped at the violence that ensued.**

* * *

**Elsewhere, standing on top of the highest building in the city was a girl around Ryotaro and Twilight's age, and wore the same uniform as well. She had long dark blue hair and dark skin as well, on top of her head was a more stylized, gothic crown with a horn sticking out of it.**

**"So I was right..that girl was one of the holders of the Elements of Harmony," the girl frowned as an aura began to cover her before it formed into a pair of glimmering blue crescents with two wings each extending from them, the aura still around her, "Soon I shall enact vengeance on those who shunned me in my past life. Especially you...Celestia."**

"That was Amazing cut to black." Nero said.

"Can we see more of this." Ruby asked.

"Sure we can," Azure said. He then look at jaune and gave Yang the scrap book. Here you go Yang enjoy." Azure then Ran as fast as he can away from them.


	5. FIT Ep 1

**HI Descaler I do not own anything**

**I am waiting for seanzila to pm back cause I am planning to react to his fanfiction and maybe to his group of friends fanfiction of Kamen rider I nor Seanzila's group of friends do not own the right of the franchise to their respectful companies. **

* * *

**Chapter 4 Friendship is Timeless. Chapter 1.**

* * *

"Hey Ruby you want to come with me to get Zwei," Azure said.

"Yes... I mean I have to so Dad won't kill you also to tell him you brought back our mom from the past Also I and Yang will have to check up on her," Ruby said getting Yang's attention.

"Okay Jaune and I are coming with you two Just in case," Yang said giving Pyrrha Jaune's baby book. And grabbed Jaune up so they can go with their two younger siblings. Just then two Azure Clones came up with two carts on with Pancake the other with two cases one with Azure's emblem the other with Ruby's Rose emblem.

"What this," Ruby asked.

"It a thank you gift with the Idea you gave me and helping my brother," Azure said opening said case showing it's contained inside two pairs of red and black Machine pistol and two Azure Revolution in her color. as well as a construction Manual on how to use them.

"Yo boss I'm finally finished with the washed and put them away." AC#3 said

"Thanks, boys your all dismissed," Azure said as all the clones puffed into smoke. "Ow not-at-once," Azure said getting a headache as he left the room.

Ruby and Blake gave each other a look. "He's mine," They both said.

"During Beacon, I'll just pull a Natsu," Azure said. He then left and as soon as he came back Dress in his normal clothing pulling Azure Rose out.

"Okay we'll be back soon," Azure said opening a portal back to the outside world as the group of four when throw.

"So what do you guys think of the last world we saw," Blake said.

"I'm fine it somewhat interesting like if we see another world with no Grimm," Weiss said.

"I think I would like to see a version of our world in one of these." Ran said.

"One thing that concern me is what Ryotaro said why he stop going to school cause of his sister like what happened," Pyrrha said now thinking on what could of happen.

The portal then opened and out came Azure with a smile of his face and a snickering Yang and a Ruby red face Ruby and a pail face Jaune. in Ruby's arms is a black and white dog this is Zwei a black-headed tricolor Pembroke Welsh Corgi with gray eyes. Like some Pembroke Welsh Corgis, he has a bobbed tail, which is nowhere near the length that would indicate him as being a Cardigan Welsh Corgi. As of "Of Runaways and Stowaways", he wears a red collar with a gold pendant bearing a vertical black bone and two black dots on either side. "Girls and Ren this is Zwei don't worry Blake a have a room he'll is staying it called the pet room we have pet's like dogs cat and other animals in the on habitat," Azure said seeing Blake up on top on the of the ceiling's shelves.

"Way to show the stereotype that cat is a fear of dogs Blake," Azure said.

"Dog's are evil," Blake said.

"Don't make me turn on one of the shelves Roomba," Azure said.

Blake went down but still far from Zwei. "If it makes you can sit with me to help your nerves," Azure said Blake then rushed him and sat on his lap.

"Your my sit for this viewing," Blake said in a tone that said no if and or buts, just her rear on his laps.

* * *

**Twilight was walking to school as she was lost in thought remembering her video chat with her sister Celeste the other night when she got home.**

* * *

"Celeste was the Sun Alicorn Princes," Pyrrha said.

"Yes," Azure said.

**-Flashback-**

**"_Twilight, that wasn't a dream, an illusion, or anything of the sort. You and your friend Ryotaro really did travel to another place. But I'll explain how it works another time." Twilight's sister, Celeste explained on a computer monitor, most of her face obscured by her hair that was a mix of blue, green and pink, "But other then that, I'm happy you've made a new friend. It surprised me at first but I figured you and Ryotaro would get along you both have a love of libraries after all."_**

"Well, it's good to have some common ground like some books I have that think Blake will love the books that are like the man with two souls called the tale Doctor Jekyll and Mr. Hyde or some mystery novels like the series of Sherlock Homes books," Azure said.

"I thought you going to give her some Smut books," Ruby said.

"We do have that but those are in our adult section in our library and they belong to the women of our family just some love romance type books," Azure said.

"You have a library here," Blake said looking at Azure with the lust of hunger for knowledge in her cat eyes.

"I'll show you later," Azure said.

**"_..Well..we had just met yesterday and stuff...though, there was this other girl."_**

**"_Oh?"_**

**"_Her name was Pinkie Pie but..she's really weird. She wouldn't leave me or Ryotaro alone, and couldn't stop laughing," Twilight added._**

**"_Twilight, never reject someone who wants to be your friend," Celeste advised, "Especially if they just want to make you happy. While I can understand she's not as calm and quite as Ryotaro, she has her qualities as a good friend." _**

"Just like Nora a kind carrying person," Jaune said.

"She need to cut back on the syrup thou," Azure said. "But their other think you can put on pancake like fruit or whip cream or ice cream or honey."

"Maybe next time," Nora said giving it a thought.

**"_...Well, if you're sure...I'll try."_**

**"_It's all I ask as your big sister, also remember to put that tiara on again tomorrow, Celestia will teach you how to use it's powers and manipulate your spiritual energy." she advised in a slightly teacher like tone. "Meanwhile I'll be busy translating this book I found, I sent you a direct copy of what's written in it, but it's in a dead language so it might take some time to translate the key, but luckily at the moment I have lots of time on hand." she smiled with a cryptic chuckle in her voice. "But keep it on hand who knows maybe it will come in more handy than either of us expects." _**

**"_...R..right."_**

"An old language," Ren perked up.

"There a book on languages in the library," Jaune said.

**_-End flashback-_**

* * *

**Back in normal time, Ryotaro was walking down the street in the early morning as he made his way to a bike shop to pick up his new bike. As he walked to the door, he placed his hand to the door. As he did time seemed to pause for just a second as he opened the door.**

**"Mor...ning…" Ryotaro trailed off as he looked around, "Eh? A desert?" he blinked in shock looking around at the vast Desert he was now standing around as the door closed behind him, the next second the door was gone. "Eh?!" he panicked now that the way he got in was gone. It was then that a white and black bullet train came in and stopped before him. "A train appeared out of no where!" he panicked as he fell back into the sand from the sudden appearance of the train.**

"Just how" Ren said look confused as well as everyone.

"Less of a headache the train pass he got," Azure said to answer everyone's question.

**After recovering for a moment, he slowly approached the train as it came to a stop, unsure of what was inside.**

**"Ano...hello?" Ryotaro asked as he made it to one of the cars. "Is this a dream…?" he blinked.**

**"_How the hell should I know?"_ Momotaro's voice rang in his head. After the events of last night and a brutal beating of an entire street gang, the Imagin went back inside Ryotaro's mind to sleep and he learned that the two could communicate with one another mentally.**

**"Well if it were, you'd have a body again…"**

**"_Don't bring that up again…"_**

"It likes how Naruto-sensei and Kurama's relationship was back when he was young," Azure said.

"Is he one of your teacher that you met years ago in the multi-verse," Blake said.

"Yes he is, he was and still is my master he could also be seen as a Faunus. He is a Jinjuriki on the day he was born his dad seal Kurama a giant nine tail fox. The thing is Faunus would bee seen as in high regard," Azure said. he then smiles. "But his story had a happy ending."

**"Hai…" he mumbled as he knocked on the side of the car. "Hello?" he asked again, it was then a door on the side opened up to reveal a woman at the cars door.**

**Her long hair that was a mix of blue green and pink swayed in the desert wind as she looked down at Ryotaro. This was Celeste, Twilights sister only in person.**

"Wow she so beautiful," Weiss said.

**"Oh, it's you Ryotaro," she smiled, getting his attention.**

**"...Ano, how do you know my-" Ryotaro began before Celeste grabbed him by the arm and pulled him inside just as the train was ready to leave once again. "Ah!" he cried as he was dragged in just as the train took off.**

So this is Twilight's older sister," Yang said.

"Yes but in her past life she was he teacher," Azure said.

**"Phew...almost forgot you there." Celeste smiled as she let Ryotaro stumbled inside the car. "Oh how's your morning so far?" she asked as she opened the door into a dining car.**

**"...Ano, fine so far...I guess."**

**"Ah...That's good. It's so nice to meet you finally, Ryotaro," Celeste smiled as she sat at a table sitting Ryotaro in front of her. "I was so glad you were able to make friends with Twilight. It's always been hard for her to make friends with people." she trailed off more of talking in general.**

**"...Ano..how do you know my...wait," Ryotaro paused as his eyes widened slightly in realization, "Are you..Twilight's sister?"**

"This noise He's making is kind of cute," Nora said

"Those verbal tic Jaune out grow them Ya'know," Azure said he then slap his mouth.

"You obviously did," Jaune said.

"What was Jaune," Pyrrha ask.

"He was stutterer," Azure said

**"Oops sorry I was a bit excited to meet you Ryotaro. Yes I'm Twilights elder sister Celeste, and welcome to DenLiner." Celeste explained happily as she shook his hand. "Now I'm sure you have many questions to ask me about that pass I sent to Twilight to give you." she said predicting what he was thinking.**

**"Hai…" he said taking it out. "Why exactly did you send this to me?"**

**"Hm...that will take some time, I'll give you a proper explanation after school." she answered, closing her eyes, "But for now you should know that pass allows you to come on DenLiner whenever you need, also...you can come out now Mr. Imagin," she smiled as sand fell off Ryotaro before it formed Momotaros sitting in the seat directly behind Ryotaro.**

**"Ugh..finally. something comfy to sit on," Momotaros smirked as he reclined in the seat.**

**"Eh? Momotaros...you have a body again…" Ryotaro said as he turned around. "How?"**

**"That's because DenLiner exists outside of time. So while on it he can form a full body, but the second he steps off it's right back to the sand." Celeste explained.**

**"I...I see…" Ryotaro noted.**

"So Momo can have a full body in the train but he still can be connected Ryotaro," Nora said.

"That is in a nutshell," Azure said. he then opens a can of cola and took a sip.

**"Hmph, in that case...Ryotaro you can't leave this train till you make a wish." Momotaros said as he reached over the chair and grabbed Ryotaro, "You hear me, never ever allowed to get off."**

**"My my...You two get along very well." Celeste smiled seeing this.**

**"..Tch, whatever," Momotaros scoffed as he dropped Ryotaro before reclining back in his seat, his stomach soon rumbling, "..Oi! What does a guy have to do to get a bite to eat around here?!"**

"They just like us in a way Right Grumpy Demon Dragon," Jaune said,

"Yeah Bake Angle knight," Azure said as the two brothers look at one another they laugh.

'Boys,' The girls thought

**"Oh. Well if you want, you can have some coffee." Celeste smiled. "Naomi! One Coffee...wait Ryotaro would you like a cup before school?" she asked the boy as he rubbed the spots Momotaros grabbed him.**

**"Ah I guess I could go for a cup." Ryotaro replied.**

**"Naomi two please!" she cheered as a girl appeared behind a counter on the other side of the dining car. It was a woman around Celeste's age but she was dressed in a tight waitress outfit consisting of black tight pants with white stripes, red heeled boots, a pair of red gloves and black sleeves that covered her arms, a white halter top that had no shoulders but still had a collar, a white cap on her head keeping her hair black hair with a pink streak combed back, and her arms were covered in a multitude of watches.**

**"Hai~!" the waitress cheered as she began to pour two cups of coffee.**

**"...Eh?" Ryotaro blinked before the waitress placed one of the cups before him, "Oh thank you…" he mumbled as he took the cup.**

**"Here you go." Naomi said as she placed on infront of Momotaros who took the cup before he began to chug the caffeine down.**

"She seems nice," Blake said.

**"Mm...this is pretty good." Momotaros said as he took another sip.**

**"Oh…" Ryotaro took a sip, it was a bit bitter compared to what he normally liked to drink, but it was good in it's own way.**

**"Good, isn't it?"**

**"Indeed, it's a little different from what my sister makes but it's good." Ryotaro admitted.**

**"Oh can I have yours?" Momotaros asked as he finished his before taking Ryotaro's and chugging it down.**

**"...Uh...sure…" Ryotaro replied, sweat dropping a bit.**

"Yep Azure is our version of momo," Jaune said remembering those times he would take his drinks or food if he wasn't that hungry.

**"Yup, they make a good pair." Celeste smiled as she watched the two.**

**"..s..so..those things you sent to Twilight, why did you send them to her?"**

**"Hm...you worry for your friends." Celeste noted, "Well if you must know Ryotaro, I honestly wouldn't have wanted to force her into something like this, let alone something like the Imagin. But as it stands I didn't have much a choice."**

**"Choice...so then something bad is going to happen?" Ryotaro asked.**

**"Possibly...one threat here now, and another in the future, then the Imagin are a threat in the past, lots of threats isn't it." she mumbled before looking directly at Ryotaro. "But I think that even with all of time threatened, someone like you could help make it easier."**

**"Me?" Ryotaro asked.**

**"Indeed, a person who can become Den-O." she smiled.**

"He won't be alone he will have help from his Predecessors and his succors will help him out after all Kamen rider is just a tittle and Den-O is his name but Riders help Rider," Azure said.

"There are more Riders out there," Weiss asked "Yes some good others not so good," Azure said.

* * *

**(Op theme Kamen Rider Den-O Climax Jump:)**

**Owner: Toki no ressha Denrainā (The train of time, DenLiner). Tsugi no eki wa kako ka? mirai ka (Will the next station be in the past? Or the future)?**

**Jikan no nami wo tsukamaete(Catch the wave of Time!)**

**Ima sugu ni ikuo yakusoku no basho(Head to the promised place right away)**

**Genkai mugen iza tobikome(The limits are infinite. Jump at the critical moment!)**

**CLIMAX JUMP!**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! **

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! **

**Kanaetai yume no ga aru nara(If you have a dream you wish would come true)**

**Shinjinakucha neggata hibi wo(You've got to believe in the day you made the wish)**

**CATCH THE WAVE**

**Mayoi sou na Toki Kanarazu(When you think you're lost, I'm sure…)**

**Omai no tsuyasa ga michibiku(The strength of your feelings will guide you)**

**Kimi ga Nozomu mirai sude ni IN YOUR HANDS!(The future you wish for is already IN YOUR HANDS)**

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen(Beginnings are always sudden)**

**Unmei wo Tsurete yuku TIME TRIPPIN' RIDE!(Bring fate with you on a TIME TRIPPPIN' RIDE)**

**Fukanou no Koete(Surpass the impossible)**

**Tsukami toru sa(Grab hold of it) **

**CLIMAX!**

**Kawaru koto wo osorenaide(Don't be afraid of change)**

**Ashita no jibun mi ushinau dake(You're just losing sight of your future self)**

**Dare Yori takai sora e tobou yo(Higher than anyone else...let's jump into the sky)**

**CLIMAX JUMP!**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! **

* * *

**Stop 1: The Climatic First Henshin!**

* * *

"That was amazing," Ruby said as she hugs her pet puppy.

"Every Den-O form has its own songs," Azure said remembering his favorite real action.

**Back with Twilight, the violette was still in deep thought as she walked down the street, the conversation with her sister still fresh in her head. She had read a bit of the book Celeste sent her, but one thing was on her mind…**

**'_...Can i really use magic?' _Twilight thought before she stopped in her tracks, seeing a familiar, excitable pinkette waiting at the school entryway, looking out for something, _'Oh no, it's Pinkie! Yesterday was tiring because of her...I better hide. It's too early to get worn out.' _Twilight then slowly walked to an angle where Pinkie wouldn't see her before she tiptoed past the girl.**

"That will never work," Azure said. "I want to a world like this but with no riders, it did have heroes but no riders try it get a book back from a friend ran into her let just say Nora can take time to breath when talking." This made Ren pail image see Pink and Nora in the same room.

"And now Ren through of it, It already happens to your doubles," Azure said.

"One Nora is good enough," Ren said.

"Thank Ren one of you is also good enough too," Nora said hugging her best friend/love/future baby helper.

**"Hm...it's late and Twilight hasn't shown up yet...or Ryotaro." Pinkie noted, looking out to the street for any sign of the two, not aware one was directly behind her.**

**'_I knew it. She _is _looking for me..and Ryotaro,' _Twilight thought as she slowly crept by Pinkie. once she was away from the pinkette, she hightailed it out of there to find a place to hide before she skidded to a halt, the violette almost about to run into a familiar blond, "Ohh sorry. Didn't see you there."**

**The blond didn't' seem to respond as she was focused on her book.**

"Is she ignoring her," Ruby said.

"She might be really into that book," Blake said.

**'_Hm...maybe she didn't hear me. Wait, I remember her, she's the one who pushed the girl with the rainbow colored hair.'_ she remembered to the other day, "..uh, hi. I'm Twilight and…"**

**"Ah don't care," the blonde responded, her voice having a bit of a southern drawl as she walked away, still focused on her book.**

"Rude much," Weiss scoffed.

**"What's wrong with her?" Twilight pondered. She could feel an ever so small hint of anger in the girl's voice.**

**"Her name is Applejack. She just moved to the city last month," a voice explained as Pinkie appeared out of no where, "Truth is, nobody knows why she's so serious."**

**"I see…" Twilight noted before she realized who she was talking too, making her turn to see the pinkette before leaping back in shock, "Ahh! Pinkie?! Where did you come from?!"**

"Is Pinkie a Ninja or something." Ruby said now on Blake's lap hugging her and was trying her best not to jump thanks to Azure calming her down.

"No just sneaky," Azure said trying not to pop a boner.

"I remember when you use to do that to us out of nowhere puff Azure. when Mom or Dad or anyone back home was trying to fine Azure there he was pop out of nowhere reading a book saying "you rang" after one of use calling out his name after an hour of looking for him." Jaune said.

"You scream like a girl when I was doing a report on the art of war," Azure said.

"I did not scream like a girl," Jaune said. "I screamed like a Manly Man," He said with a blush. As Azure press play.

**"You're so silly! I was standing in the entry and you didn't even see me. Hahahaha," she giggled mistaking it for Twilight just walking past Pinkie.**

**"Yeah...hehehheh…" twilight chuckled sheepishly, sweat dropping a bit.**

**"..Where's Ryotaro? Have you seen him, Twilight?" Pinkie asked as she looked around the area.**

**"Huh...come to think of I haven't," she replied before remember Momotaros. _'Oh I hope he's okay, and that freaky Imagin thing hasn't taken control of him again…'_**

* * *

**"Achoo!" Momotaros sneezed, which ended up getting his coffee spilt on him, "Gah! HOT! HOT!"**

* * *

Everyone laughs at seeing this.

**"Hmm...really?" Pinkie asked her face looking down. "Boy I hope he's okay. Ryotaro is awfully clumsy." she said, an obvious tone of worry in her voice.**

**"I hope he's okay too…" Twilight agreed, _'..Unless Momotaros got him in another fight.'_**

* * *

**"Achoo!" Momotaros sneezed, which once again got coffee spilt on him, "GAh! Why does this keep happening?!"**

* * *

"Okay, why is he sneezing," Weiss said.

"They say if you sneezed a person is talking about you, as well as if your ears are burning as well," Azure said

**"Well let's wait for him then," Pinkie suggested happily.**

**"...Shouldn't we get into class already?"**

**"Oh no worries. Class hasn't started yet anyways," Pinkie smiled happily.**

"How much would you bet the Ryotaro will appear coming out of one of those groundkeepers type shade's," Yang said.

"Knowing and seeing how his luck works that right on the money," Weiss said, who was now sitting on Jaune's lap.

"Weiss why are you sitting on my lap," Jaune asked the dust heiress.

"If the brute can sit on your lap with out any trouble I don't know why I couldn't do the same Just don't get used to it." Huffed Weiss with a bit of pink in her cheeks.

**It was then the two heard a sound and looked to the tool shed behind the school as the door opened and Ryotaro walked out in a dazed and confused manner looking around the area as if he had no idea how he got there. The boy went back in the door confused before coming back out.**

**"..Ano..what just…?" Ryotaro began.**

**"Hey, Ryotaro! Hey! Hey! Over here!" Pinkie called out to him, making him turn to see the pinkette and Twilight, the former waving over to him.**

**"Ah Twilight good morning." he said, walking over to her, "Oh and morning to you too Pinkie."**

**"Where were you at, mister?" Pinkie scolded him.**

**"Ano...well I was going to pick up my bike..but then I ended up on a train where I met some interesting people...and then I got off...and...I ended up coming out the tool shed...now I'm confused…" he said holding his head.**

"So are we," Pyrrha said.

**"..That's...odd," Twilight blinked a bit.**

**"Eh. I've seen and heard odder things," Pinkie shrugged, "Like a dragon living inside a castle..or a dragon that's literally a castle." she pondered.**

"Azure? "Yep that is real and it belongs to a Kamen Rider named Kiva," Azure answered Jaune's Question.

**"Ano Pinkie...this isn't a manga." Ryotaro said weakly.**

**'I know..just mouthing off," Pinkie waved off with a small smile before the bell rang, "..ooh! We better hurry! Classes are starting!" she exclaimed as she looped her arms around both the Ryotaro's and Twilight's before she took off, dragging the two with her to class.**

**"..E..eh?" the two blinked.**

* * *

**The morning was uneventful, Ryotaro and Twilight sat through class with Pinkie bothering the two on occasion with multiple random things, and this mostly happened to Twilight until the lunch bell rang and the students were set free to eat. Ryotaro had a bag lunch that he ate with Twilight in the cafeteria, off to the side so the two could speak without eavesdroppers.**

"Make some sense, imagine if people hear their conversation but they should have found an empty classroom," Azure said. getting nods.

**"A train where Momotaros has a full body again?" Twilight asked Ryotaro.**

**"Hai...it's hard to fully explain how it works...Celeste-san didn't have time to explain everything."**

**"I see...wait," Twilight's eyes widened at that last part, "My sister was there?"**

**"Hai...she's the one who pulled me into the train when it began to move again. She also helped me understand some of the things. Seems she knows a lot about this train, and even Momotaros and the Imagin." he explained, "But she wanted to make sure I made it to school in time so she couldn't explain it all properly."**

**"I see…" Twilight noted as she took a quick bite of her rice from the box lunch she brought from home, "Anything else?"**

**"W-well...'**

**"hi, guys!"**

**"Ahh/kya!" Ryotaro and Twilight yelped when Pinkie appeared from behind them.**

This cause everyone to jump even Nora, "And this is why I said having a Private conversation out in the open is a Bad Idea in a close off empty room yes good idea," Azure said

**"*cough* Pinkie, please don't scare me like that…" Ryotaro asked meekly as he coughed from swallowing his food down the wrong tube from the shock.**

**"Sorry. Wanted to say hi to you guys," Pinkie replied as she took the opposite side, putting down a box-lunch filled with various sweets.**

**"Wow..that's a lot of sweets." Twilight noted, it explained why she was so hyperactive.**

**"Thanks. I got them from this bakery near my place, and it is filled with very good sweets and pastries!" Pinkie beamed, munching down a cupcake with one bite, "Mmm~ Delicious!"**

"So Azure what your favorite type of Sweets," Ruby asked.

"Donuts, Cakes, and Cockles," Azure said giving a vague answer.

**"Oh...I think I know the shop you're talking about, Nee-san really likes some of the cakes they have there." Ryotaro spoke up ,recognizing the smell of some of the sweets.**

**"Cool," Pinkie smiled before she pulled out a pudding cup, "Mmm..yummy pudding!"**

* * *

**"Gh!" Momotaros freezed, overhearing that through his connection with Ryotaro, "..P...pudding?" he blinked as he stood up getting the attention of the others two present. "Wait for me, my beloved pudding! I'm on my way!" with that he ran before turning into a red light that vanished into a ripple at the end of the car.**

"Uh-oh this can't end well." Weiss said.

"Azure how bad will this get.," Ask Jaune.

"Not good but not expulsion worthy," Azure said.

* * *

**Ryotaro took a sip of his water before his body tensed as lightning raced up his body for a moment only noticed by Twilight, his hair then straightened and spiked back as a red streak formed in his hair. His eyes then turned into bright red with a glow to them. His shirt and jacket became tighter on him as his muses index increased as well.**

"Now Yang thinking what if Momo was to possess Jaune." Azure said making him blush and getting bop on the nose by Ruby, "Don't be mean Azure," She said giving him an adorable glair.

**"Hmm?" Pinkie blinked, pausing from taking a bite of her pudding when she noticed the change, "Hey, Twilight. Is Ryotaro alr-"**

**"ORE SANJOU!" M-Ryotaro shouted, jumping up as he struck a pose, shooting one arm forward and the other back, almost in a surfing like pose. He cracked his neck as Twilight paled at this happening now. "ah feels good to be out here."**

"What type of pose is that." Nora asked.

"That right case of the Grimm some sports don't exist here that a surfer poses you ride on a board that's on a wave of water," Azure said.

"That so cool," Ruby said

"Amazing" Penny said.

**'_Oh no..not now! Please not now!' _Twilight mentally panicked as M-Ryotaro turned his gaze towards Pinkie. Or to be specific, the pudding cup in her hands.**

"Let the chaos begin," Azure said.

**"Oi, Momokami-onna. Give me that," M-Ryotaro pointed at the pudding cup. "Hand it over now...or else."**

**"...No," Pinkie huffed as she held teh cup, "This is my pudding."**

**"Give it to me."**

**"No!"**

**"Give it to me!"**

**"No!"**

"What are we seeing here," Weiss asked trying to make sense of this.

"I don't know It's like if two kids are fighting for the last piece of candy," Blake said.

**"GIVE IT TO ME OR I WILL END YOU!" he shouted as a dark red and black aura formed around him that everyone noticed and caused them to be scared by this. They all though the new guy was some spineless wimp, but this was not that at all.**

"Zip it Jaune I don't what to talk about," Azure said. Everyone looks at him, "Orphan code of war,"

"Is that a book written by a soldier?" Weiss asked.

"A child Soldier, Let just say my hands are stained red," Azure said.

**"No!" Pinkie stated again.**

**"Oi! What the hell is with you?! It's one pudding! What you got against me to not hand it over? I'll remind you I'll end you, and I don't do things like warning shots! I'll hit you, Momokami-onna!"**

**"...my answer's still no."**

**"GRRR! Damn it! Give it to me!" M-Ryotaro snapped as he stomped on the table, which resulted in getting all the food on it sent flying. "AHH! The pudding!"**

**Time seemed to slow down as the pudding flew through the air before eventually hitting someone..which happened to be the blond form this morning.**

**'_Uh oh!' _Twilight and Pinkie paled mentally.**

**"NO!" M-Ryotaro cried, falling to his knees before he hit his fist into the tile floor leaving a fist imprint. "My beloved pudding...it is gone...Now I need to hit someone! Hey you guy in the letter jacket come here!" he shouted as he ran after various jocks.**

"Your pudding not oh I'm sorry," Weiss said. "And he's going after some else,"

"Yeah dick move," Azure said. "If it was Carden maybe."

"Who Carden?" Penny asked.

"Jaune told me he's this racist ass," Azure said Jaune then saw a twinkle in his brother's eye.

"Azure no," Jaune said.

"I'm thinking of giving the Uzumaki special," Azure said.

"Never mind then," Jaune said.

"The what?" Ruby asked.

"The victim is terrified of anything Chicken and Donuts," Azure said.

**"...Alright...who did it?" Applejack spoke, causing everyone to freeze up as she sat up, wiping the pudding off her face, "Who threw that pudding at me?"**

**"I said come back here, jock boy! My fist need to hurt you stil!" M-Ryotaro cried out in the quietness as he already slammed three jocks into a wall before chasing another.**

**"...He did it," was mostly everyone's response as they pointed to M-Ryotaro.**

**"Heh...who did what now?" he asked as he grabbed a jock by his collar and lifted him up.**

**Applejack frowned as she walked over to him, the blond a bit taller than he was as she stared down at him.**

**"Can I help you, blondy?" M-Ryotaro asked not that phased by the height difference.**

**"..Y'all think it's funny waistin' food like that...and beaten up people fer fun?" the blond frowned.**

**"Pft...oh joy someone is lecturing me again, look this is all I can do when I'm out to feel alive, I won't change for someone who don't like it." **

**"...one hit."**

**"Eh?"**

**"If ah get one hit in on ya, you have t' leave."**

"Hey, I remember Yang said that to this older guy to," Ruby said.

"Now I feel bad for Ryotaro," Azure said

"Oh right cause it's his body," Yang said.

**"...Heh...I'd like to see you t-"**

* * *

**"Oooh~" Momotaros winced as he laid down, an ice pack over his face as it had an imprint of a boot on it. The Imagin sitting in a seat back on Denliner with Naomi taking care of him, "Damn that blond onna...but damn can she kick."**

"What Onna means," Weiss said. Not looking said,

"Woman, like if I caledl you a Yuki-Onna I calling you a Snow woman," Azure said getting an oh from her.

* * *

**"Ah…" Ryotaro groaned back to normal as he got up, the change actually quite noticeable. "Ow...what did he do while in control this time?" he asked about Momotaros.**

"Yep that was Why do I feel his pain," Jaune said.

"Cause like him Your a Puppy cute adorable puppy," Azure said.

The girls that like Jaune blushed. "He right you do have the look to you," Pyrrha said.

**"He fought Pinkie over a pudding cup before it hit her," Twilight explained, putting to a table further away from theirs as Applejack sat on it, resuming eating her lunch.**

**"Ah…we really need a way to control this." Ryotaro sighed as he sat back up.**

**"Agreed," Twilight nodded in agreement.**

**"Hm…" Pinkie said as she leaned in to stare at Ryotaro. "You changed back to quite nice Ryotaro...when before you were mean Bully Ryotaro…" she pondered, "...Do you have Multiple Personality syndrome, Ryo?"**

"Oh, Jaune Yami said hi," Azure said.

"Great to know," Jaune said paling the last time Azure dark side came out to play.

"Oh don't worry I only come out fighting Grimm, Or if you what me to be rough," Y-Azure said his eye glow with a hit of red. Ruby and Blake blushed hearing his voice.

**"Eh...well I guess you could sort of say that…" Ryotaro said not sure how to explain it properly. "It sort of happened recently."**

**"Recently?"**

**"Uh yeah. I'm not sure why it happened to me though." Ryotaro said that much he was honest, he had no clue why these things were happening to him.**

"Can that happen," Pyrrha said.

"Yes in the past I hard of some that can control it," Azure said. "Naruto sensei is one of them,"

**"...Okay...But if I were you, I'd go see Nurse Redheart about that nasty kick you took earlier," Pinkie advised.**

"Redheart," Yang said.

"Name branding half of this was a kid some other shows is for teenage," Azure said.

"Why that," Ruby asked.

"Killer monster I seen one of them killed a woman by dropping her from the after grabbing her," Azure said, "And this was during your time in your first life," Jaune asked.

"Yes just to let you know I was nerdy and overweight," Azure said. All of them pictured a fat and gross man in his 20's.

"Hey I know what you thinking and I was not like that I was slightly chubby and did my best to take care of myself and the Arc's met my old family," Azure said.

**"Eh? Kick?" Ryotaro asked. He still was not aware of all the things Momotaros did in his body. Sometimes it was as if he blinked, and missed his own body taking down multiple people.**

**"Ahaha...well you got yourself kicked hard and knocked back to normal. In one blow," Twilight stated.**

**"Eh? One kick?"**

**"From her," Twilight answered, pointing back to Applejack's table.**

**"Oh." he blinked. "I should go apologize for...for my other self disturbing her so."**

"He a good boy not like M-Ryotaro," Nora said.

**"I don't think that's a good idea," Pinkie spoke.**

**"Maybe...but I wouldn't feel alright if I didn't apologise, even if I wasn't in control, it still make me feel bad because it was my body and all that." Ryotaro explained honestly.**

**"...Alright. Don't say I tried to warn you," Pinkie shrugged as she pulled out another box lunch from her hair, making Twilight do a double take.**

"What the..." Yang said.

"Nora times ten million," Azure said.

"What the fuck," Ren said.

"Her and you should never meet, no matter what," Jaune said.

"I agree But I might learn a few things for her," Nora said.

"Nora no wait Nora yes after this chapter," Azure said with his shark teeth grin. "Azure please promise no massive damage,"

"Only making a bomb the puched dark emotions in the face okay," Azure said.

"Wait, what," Ren looked at Azure.

"It will be a smile bomb fill with the feel," Azure said.

**"Wh...how did…?"**

**"My hair is very poofy," Pinkie explained, "I hide stuff in here all the time since I was little. I got better and better at it." she added.**

**"Sugei." Ryotaro awed.**

**"Don't encourage her." Twilight whispered to him.**

"Azure just a random Question but how many,"

"You don't want to about them trust your older brother."

"I'm older then you," Jaune said.

"I mean mentally," Azure said.

**"Sorry…" he chuckled.**

**"Hm...this is why I like normal Ryo, he's wishy-washy." Pinkie explained happily as she began to eat her lunch again.**

**"Sorry." Ryotaro apologised again as Twilight sighed, Ryotaro was a little bit wishy-washy.**

**"It's fine…" Twilight sighed as Ryotaro stood up, "..You're really going to go apologize to her, aren't you?"**

**"Yes...I know I wasn't the one who did it. But if because of me someone was hurt or upset, I feel really bad, with my luck the last thing I ever want is someone to be hurt because of me," he said honestly. "So I want to at least say sorry for what I did, or I'll always feel guilty about it."**

**"..Sensible. He is also Sensible..don't find that in many guys," Pinkie noted as she ate her 4th cupcake.**

"A perfect quality for a person to have.," Ren said.

**"You're not wrong." Twilight agreed as Ryotaro walked across the cafeteria over to Applejack's table.**

**"Hmm?" Applejack paused from eating her lunch as she looked up to see Ryotaro.**

**"Ano…" Ryotaro spoke up meekly. "I know I did something to upset you…" he began. "but...I wanted to say, I'm very sorry. I know it doesn't mean much but I meant it that I didn't mean to act like I did…" he said honestly the difference between M-Ryotaro and the normal Ryotaro not lost on anyone.**

**"...Apology accepted. Now if y'all don't mind. Ah'd like t' eat mah lunch," Applejack stated as she resumed eating.**

**"Right…" Ryotaro said as he bowed his head slightly before he turned to leave, but by the law of the chaos theory, Ryotaro slipped on something and ended up sliding all the way across the cafeteria and into a trashcan.**

"He like uncle Qrow's secret love child," Yang said. This got those who knew Qrow's semblance to laugh.

"Oh good lord if those two meet Winter might try to kill him or fall for him," Azure said.

"You leave my sister out of this," Weiss said.

**"...Talk about unlucky," AJ sweatdropped a bit upon seeing this, "...Ugh...ah know ah'm possibly goin' t' regret this."**

**"itai…" Ryotaro winced, his eyes replaced with swirls before a hand was offered to him, "E..eh?" he looked up at who offered him the hand his eyes back to normal again.**

**"Let me help y'all out of there.." Applejack stated as she offered her hand to him.**

"Huh is she the Weiss of their group," Azure said.

"What do you mean but that Azure?" Weiss asked him.

"well AJ is the rich girl of the group trust me being rich is hard to find friends," Azure said.

"Wait she's rich?!" Yang shouted.

"Her family run Apples farm all across the world and her family is huge." Azure said holding an nice shine red Apple with his tail.

"How big.," Nora asked.

"Foot ball stadium which can fit about 30,000 people and more," Azure said.

"Woa," Ruby said.

**"Oh thank you…" he said with a weak chuckle as she pulled him up. "sorry for causing you trouble again…" he apologized.**

**"..It's fine. Just..be careful where y'all step next time. Cafeterias tend to be breddin' grounds fer trouble and such," Applejack stated as she walked back to her table.**

**"Hai…" Ryotaro said meekly as he did the same.**

**"...Wow..he actually got her to help him," Pinkie blinked after she and Twilight saw what happened, "That's...actually quite surprising since she hasn't' helped anyone here since she arrived."**

**"Maybe Ryotaro is just that nice?" Twilight pondered. Even when he learned of Momotaros and what he did with his body he never got upset, he just tried to understand the Imagin.**

"Makes me wish more people were like that" Blake said. Move her rear a little.

'Stay strong Azure stay strong,' Azure thought

**"Maybe…"**

* * *

**-Later, at the end of the day-**

**Pinkie and Twilight where leaving school together the two wanted to wait for Ryotaro but the boy said he wanted to go pick up his bike before heading home. So currently Twilight and Pinkie were making their way to Milk Dipper. Twilight to finish reading the book from her first visit, and Pinkie...well she just followed Twilight and to find out where it was Ryotaro lived.**

**"Want one?" Pinkie asked the violetette, offering her a lollipop as the two walked down the street.**

**"This is definitely why you're so hyperactive." Twilight said walking next to Pinkie noticing this was like her sixth lollipop.**

"And that is why we don't give Azure highly amount of sugar," Jaune said.

"I still get it I just don't eat candy too much Video games are more fun," Azure said

**"..Twilight, can I ask you something?" Pinkie asked, earning the violetette's attention, "..Do I...bother you?"**

**"What...makes you say that?" Twilight asked, a bit taken back at the question.**

**"...For as long as I can remember, others don't like to be around me," Pinkie replied with a sad smile, "They say it's because of my personality."**

**"Really I thought you'd have tons of friends." Twilight said in shock. "But if you know they don't like your personality why don't you change it?" she asked, if Pinkie was able to tell what the hypothetical problem was.**

**"...Because it's my nature," Pinkie replied as she looked at Twilight, "I want to share happiness with the people I know, especially my friends."**

"You should be you no one else you can help change your friends but it takes time like breaking threw a hard shell of their to open up like what Jaune tried with me. I'm a little antisocial he help break my shell a bit and I do go out and socialize with people.

**Twilight looked at Pinkie in shock. Pinkie wasn't being weird just for fun, she was merely trying to make people smile. This surprised her so much. It then reminded her of her conversation with Celeste the other night.**

**'_Twilight never reject someone who wants to be your friend, especially if they want to make you happy.'_ Celeste's voice rang in her head for a moment.**

"What was their relationship back in their old life?" Weiss asked.

"Student/Teacher, as well as somewhat a family bond most fans, saw them as mother and Daughter or a Sisters from different mister, as well as the pervy fans, twisted the bond to something R18-rated," Azure said with a pail look in his face.

"Wait does that also include us?" Pyrrha asked thinking of the multiverse.

"Yes some worlds, Jaune gets a harem others he only gets paired up with one of you girls from beacon sometimes he's not in beacon but in another school in some world there is no Grimm." Azure said.

**"Pinkie, you don't bother me," Twilight spoke up, "It's just I've never been very sociable, it's hard for me to be around others, in fact that I made friends with Ryotaro is a shock to me as well. So it's not your fault."**

**"...Thanks Twilight," Pinkie smiled softly, "..Hey! can I sleepover at your house tonight? I got something super important that I really need your help with."**

**"Huh tonight…?" she asked, _'Tonight is when Celestia was suppose to teach me magic, but I know Celeste, she'd prefer if I meet more people first.'_ she figured in her mind. she then smiled and turned to Pinkie. "Okay Pinkie, that sounds like a good idea." she replied.**

**"Great!" Pinkie beamed as she pulled Twilight into a hug, "I knew you'd like it!" she stated happily as she hugged the girl with all her might.**

**"Uh..y-yeah," Twilight sheepishly nodded a bit, _'..I wonder how Ryotaro's doing?'_**

"He probably going to talking Celeste," Azure said.

* * *

**Ryotaro walked out of the bike shop with his newly fixed bike before making his way home. He came up to a light as it turned red and pulled to a stop, a somewhat happy grin on his face at the happy moment. But before he could move on he felt a shaking. he looked back as a multicolored portal formed in the air before a set of tracks formed out of no where on the street before the DenLiner pulled up right next to him.**

"Or getting a new bike," Yang said.

**"Kaa-san, look a train." a little boy awed from a stopped car, getting his mother's attention as she looked at the train and froze in shock as the DenLiner came to a complete hault.**

"I wonder if this counts as breaking some of the laws that the Nexus set up," Azure said.

"Don't we break one of those laws," Jaune said.

"We were minding our own dam business and these armored polices started to gas us with tear gas," Azure said.

"What happened," Blake said.

"We went for a walk and saw a peaceful protest then the riot polices, everything went fuzzy after they aim it at us," Azure said, "When I came to I was told I started a new revolution."

"That was his first dragon rare there was so much fire," Jaune said pailing remembering that.

**"Eh?!" Ryotaro shouted as the cars door opened as Celeste appeared in the door frame.**

**"Ryotaro, come on. We have more to talk about." she called out, happily waving to him.**

**"...Huh?"**

**Celeste just giggled in response as she quickly got out and dragged Ryotaro into the train just as it was about to leave once more. The DenLiner then took back off as the tracks began to form upwards into another portal before it flew off into it and back into the desert like world. All the while leaving Ryotaro's poor bike right there in the street.**

**"...Ano, what is it you want to talk about, Celeste-san?" Ryotaro asked as he sat down.**

**"Many things." she explained as Ryotaro looked to see Momotaros who was snoring in a booth. "First let me explain more on that pass of yours." she said as Ryotaro pulled it out of his pants pocket. "What I told you was that allowed you to get on DenLiner, but that's just the pass alone with nothing else. It's special uses is something much more impressive. It will let you change."**

**"Change?" he blinked.**

Azure smile "Hey Jaune who unlock your aura, we can never get unlock," Azure said.

"Well Pyrrha was the one who unlocked it why," Jaune said

"You in old times those who unlock a person's aura if they were a different gender and the same age was a marriage ceremony so Pyrhha is my sister-in-law," Azure said.

This made the two blushed "Let just watch this viewing."

**"How do I explain this properly but simply...oh, I believe to you the phrase would be 'Henshin'." she smiled.**

**"Henshin…" he asked meekly looking at the pass as it seemed to glow for a second.**

"Now we're getting to the more action-packed part of the show," Azure said.

**"Not here. Wait till you need to," Celeste explained as she touched his hand and made him put the pass down. "It will allow you to use your will and make it materialize as an armor." she explained simply.**

**"An armor?" he repeated, looking at the pass again.**

**"Yes. An armor," Celeste nodded. "It will represent your strength of will." she explained. "However it's often only one armor per person, but…" she paused, happily looking over at Momotaros. "With someone else taking control, you could gain a different one. So you and Momotaros will make it more exciting." she smiled.**

**"I..I see…" Ryotaro noted, looking over at the snoozing Momotaros, a snot bubble coming out where his nose would be.**

**"I know it looks hard to trust in someone like him now, but you can tell can't you?" Celeste asked Ryotaro, "That deep down he's not such a bad guy." she finished with a smile again.**

"Like sensei," Azure said remembering one of his teachers with a bad history with people.

**Ryotaro said nothing, but she was right. He could feel something about Momotaros. Sure he was crude and violent, but deep down he could feel he was a good person.**

**"...Come with me," Celeste spoke as she stood up, "There's something I'd like to show you in the front car."**

**"Okay." he nodded, getting up.**

* * *

"Oh come on that was a transition two these girls where the fight the action," Yang said.

"Story plot device and our first batty are come up," Azure said getting them to look at him.

"It will make sense later," Azure said blake then gave him a look.

"I'll Stop."

**Back with Twilight, she and Pinke had just arrived at her home, the violette it just walking inside.**

**"Mom, dad, I'm home! And I brought a fr...er, a classmate!" Twilight called out, only to get silence in response, "..That's odd. Where…"**

"So close to calling her a friend," Jaune said.

"I think she getting there," Ren said.

"The power of friendship now they need a super awesome handshake," Nora said "Ohh let also get a super awesome handshake,"

"Now I'm thinking of two people that can use a friendship base semblance one of them is a Kamen rider the other is a Naruto," Azure said

**"Mom and dad both went shopping," Spike replied as he walked up to them.**

**"Hm...okay," Twilight nodded before she remembered Pinkie was there, "Oh..Pinkie? This is my little brother. Spike. Spike, this is Pinkie Pie." Twilight introduced back and forth.**

**"Aww!" Pinkie awed as she grabbed Spike into a hug while scratching his hair. "He's so cute! How are you?" she asked excitedly.**

**"F..fine…" Spike managed to get out, his face buried into her chest before she dropped him on the floor, his hair a mess, "I liked Ryotaro more…" he complained.**

Everyone laugh see this "Okay I'm having flash back of Aunt Jun hugging us," Jaune said.

"She was a hugger big lady who loves to cooks," Azure said.

**"Hmm? You met Ryotaro?" Pinkie asked.**

**"Yeah both him and his pe-mmph!" Spike was cut off when Twilight covered his mouth before he said something about Momotaros.**

"I would react the same way to I mean your older or younger sibling brought someone new and you tell them something they don't want anyone to know yet bad move," Azure said.

**"Hmm both what?" Pinkie asked intrigued.**

**"Uh, nothing Pinkie!" Twilight chuckled nervously before whispering to Spike, "She doesn't know about you-know-who. So if you bring him up, I'll erase every single game you saved on your memory card."**

"How that brings back family drama," Azure said.

**"Alright fine I won't talk about you-know-who, and stop using my games as hostages already, both mom and Celeste told you to stop that too." Spike complained.**

**"I know.." Twilight said as she looked back at Pinkie, "so, shall we proceed to my room then?"**

**"Okay!" Pinkie smiled skipping after Twilight.**

* * *

**-A few minutes later-**

**"Okay, Pinkie. What's the problem? Math?" Twiligth asked as she sat down on her hcair while Pinkie sat on her bed, Spike reading a comic book nearby.**

**"No. I'm super good at math," Pinkie smiled.**

**"So English?"**

**"Nope."**

**"Don't tell me...History?"**

**"Hahaha...noo~"**

"Okay She ask for help but it not any of those," Weiss said trying to think why she asking for help.

**"So then what do you need me to help you with?!" Twilight snapped.**

**"Easy. I need you to help me pick the music for yours and Ryo's welcome party!" she smiled happily as she kicked her legs while sitting on the foot of Twlight's bed, "Hmm...maybe we can ask that one girl from my class, Vinyl Scratch for help. She's really good at music..well, her friend Octavia is too, but Vinyl's better when it comes to party music."**

"That make sense Pinkie is one of the smartest cause of her job as a party planner," Azure said.

**"You guys are throwing a party?!" Spike asked excitedly.**

**"Yeah! Isn't it cool?" Pinkie asked as she leaned her head back to look at Spike, who was sitting directly behind her.**

"I think we can get along," Nora said.

"I can wait to see that happen,"

"Azure is this one of those Harem stories I just looked at some of the cast that was shown to us," Jaune said.

"Jaune at this point in time I would say it high school drama," azure said.

**"Yeah, can I come?" he asked.**

**"Sure! Hahaha," Pinkie laughed along with Spike happily.**

**'_Ugh...I passed up a lesson with Celestia Teaching me magic for nothing...' _Twilight mentally groaned before she felt the air suddenly get cold and stale, "..What is this? Pinkie, do you feel that?" She received silence as a response, "...Pinkie?" she asked as she touched Pinkie and noticed her body was rigid and stiff, as if frozen in place, "..O no...Spike! Something's wrong with Pinkie!"**

"Wait she just now noticed it," Weiss said.

"Did time stop," Ruby said.

"The two are frozen, how are they forzen," Blake said.

"Magic less of a head pain," Azure said.

**She received more silence when she noticed Spike was also frozen, causing her eyes to widen.**

**"Spike?" she asked looking at him, "Spike!" she shouted getting no response, _'Oh no, Spike's not moving either…''_**

**After a moment, she was covered in an aura of sorts, causing her to panic a bit.**

**"Wh..what's ha-" Twilight began before she dissapeared from the room.**

* * *

**"-penning?!" Twilight finished before her eyes widened as she quickly looked around, seeing she was in the park not too far from her home, "H-how did I get here?" she asked as she stood up.**

"Teleportation spell always a pain," Azure said.

"They always give me a headaches," Jaune said.

**"Good evening." a voice spoke, getting Twilight's attention, "..Up here."**

**Twilight looked up to see a girl her age with tan skin, long blue hair, and wore the same uniform she wore.**

"Oh god it her the girl from the last showing," Ruby said.

"Okay how much do you want to bet she told the guy to stay the package last time I just thought of that now," Azure said.

"He's probably in the hospital," Yang said.

"Yeah or in being held for questing." Jaune said.

**"Wh...who are you?" Twilight nervously asked, the violette getting a bad vibe from looking at the blue haired girl.**

**"I go by many names, but that won't matter once I'm through with you." the girl explained as her eyes settled into a glare, "I can sense you're emitting a powerful aura. Surely your spiritual energy was recently awakened."**

**"What are you talking about?" Twilight asked.**

**"Simply put you are the only one not paralyzed by my spell." she explained, "That is only possible if you are protected by your spiritual energy."**

"Magic must defeat Magic," Azure said.

**"..So you're the one who paralyzed Pinkie and Spike," Twilight realized.**

**"Everyone within the radius of my spell has been frozen in place, it only takes a small amount of my magic to paralyze normal humans. Except for you, you are protected by your spirit of harmony."**

**"..I...I don't know what you're talking about," Twilight stated.**

**"Do not lie to me, little girl. I can tell your aura was just recently awakened," the blue haired girl explained with a slight frown, "That's only possible if it was triggered by someone….or some_thing_."**

**'_Triggered….it must have been the other day when I put on the headband Celeste sent to me.'_ Twilight thought.**

**"Only bearers of the Spirits of Harmony are capable of controlling their spiritual energy without prior preparation."**

**"So...you also have one of those spirits?" Twilight couldn't help but ask.**

"Ladies and gentlemen I give you Princess Luna or in this cause Nightmare Moon Queen of the night," Azure said.

**The blue haired girl frowned in response as an aura covered before she began to float in the air, her skirt lifting up a bit to reveal one of her thighs was covered in a midnight blue 'splotch' with a moon in it. A pair of 'wings' then grew out of her back as she stared down at Twilight.**

**"Insolent child! I am above all of you, for I am the reincarnation of the alicorn princess of the moon, and bear her name!" the girl stated as she lifted a finger up, creating a dark midnight blue fireball with a moon in it, "My name..is Luna. And I have somethign that shall test you."**

**"T..test me?"**

"Oh no I'm guessing it not one of those No.2 pencils test," Nora said.

"Magic Combat test I all hate those test," Azure said.

**"Yes test, I want to be sure you are worth the trouble," she explained, snapping her finger as sand fell on the ground before it began to take shape, surprising Twilight before it fully formed into a monster. Standing there was an Imagin! Its body was midnight blue with a cape like the wings of a bat and two more wings one on each forearm and its bat like face glared at Twilight.**

Yang started to laugh and everyone looked at Azure giving him a deadpan look.

"Azure why," Ruby said.

"No reason wanted to try it plus All Kaiju in some of these show are base on Animals some are base of object or monsters of legends," Azure said.

"So we may see one that looks like s Faunus?" Blake asked.

Azure shrugged "I don't the closes was in Kuuga and that episode the monster was mostly in makeup I think it get fuzzy after the blast,"

**"Hime-sama," the Imagin bowed to Luna, "What is your wish?" **

**"My wish…" Luna began as she pointed at Twilight, "Is you soften her up for me so I may extract her spiritual energy."**

"Huh if I had a lean of every time someone want my power I would have 5490 lean I can buy a new computer." Azure said.

**"Of course, Hime-sama...leave it to me." the Bat Imagin bowed as he turned to face Twilight. "I wish I could say I was sorry, but truth be told, I am not. You humans are but expandable to us Imagin. So I wish I could say I'd make this quick and painless, but I'm not that kind."**

**"Uh...uh…" Twilight whimpered, her body shaking as the Bat Imagin stared her down.**

**"If I were you, I'd start running," Luna advised before looking at the Bat Imagin, "Nightwing, get her."**

"Huh the smart thing is to run a get help but her the thing when it come to the imagin . 1 they are unstoppable to get the contract compiled 2 some of them can be more dangerous. and remember when I said that one of these thing droop a woman that was the Bat but don't worry the Kamen rider will take care of the bat," Azure said.

**"I am named now...this is different," the Imagin admitted before he spreads his arms out as his wings grew slightly before he flew up over Twilight before he swoop down at her, the girl ducked to the side once dodging it. "Hehehe...I will enjoy this little game." he smirked as he swung his wings sending a sound blast causing the ground to explode.**

* * *

**Back at the DenLiner, Ryotaro was lead to the front car by Celeste. The inside was a room with red lights and a screen that displayed the track ahead of it, but what was strange was in the center was a white bike with blue accents and a bird like design to it headlight section.**

**"Ryotaro, may I present you Den-o's personal bike, the Machine Den-Bird," Celeste smiled, motioning to the bike.**

"Wow it looks like a Bike that Weiss would ride," Yang said.

"She dose give me the swan look," Azure said.

"It dose look amazing," Weiss said.

"All riders have there own Bike ghost's bike is possessed by a ghost of a horse taking horse power to a whole new level," Azure said. "One rider made a smart phone turn into a dirt bike."

"Wait what how just how did he turn a smartphone into a bike?" Weiss asked.

"He is a genius," Azure said.

**"Sugei." Ryotaro said as he walked up to it. "Is...is this bike driving the train?" he asked the obvious question. Celeste just giggled it was almost child like the way he asked.**

"Wait what," Ren said.

"Magic Ren stop questing it," Nora said.

"She right less Questions about Magic the better Cause Magic is like Sciences it has different forms." Azure said

**"You could say that, yes," Celeste nodded before she heard Momotaros scream off-screen, "oh..seems your friend is awake, Ryotaro."**

**"Eh...think we should go check on him?" Ryotaro asked.**

**"No need. He should be coming to us any second now."**

**"Oh alright." Ryotaro nodded.**

* * *

**Back at Twilight's home, a blue glow was coming from the box holding Twilight's Tiara and the Elements of Harmony, one of the elements glowed in response as a blue symbol appears over Pinkie's forehead freeing her from the spell.**

**"Huh?" she blinks looking around, "Twilight? Twilight where are you?" she asked she then got up. "Spike? Where'd Twilight go?" she asked the boy, only for him to give no response, "..Spike...are you playing freeze tag by yourself?" It was then she saw a bright flash of light outside before an explosion occured, "Hmm? What was that?" she asked looking out the window to see a faint light and a blur flying through the sky and swooping down repeatedly, "..Something smells fishy."**

* * *

**"I..I think I lost him," Twilight panted, resting against a tree as parts of her outfit had a few cuts in it. Her eyes then widened a bit when she recalled something, "Wait..if she's the reincarnation of Luna, she must know about Celestia."**

**"Celestia?" Luna's voice repeated, startling twilight as she looked up to see the blue haired girl standing on a branch, "What do you know about her?"**

**"Huh?" Twilight blinked. "My sister Celeste, she's the reincarnation of Princess Celestia." she explained.**

**"Nightwing, hold off for a moment," Luna ordered as the Imagin stopped and landed on the ground. He bowed in understanding as Luna turned her gaze at Twilight, a small dark grin on her face, "So….where can I find this..'Celeste'?"**

**"Sorry. She's not in the city," Twilight replied.**

**"Ohh...what a shame. I was hoping to meet her…" Luna 'sighed' before frowning a bit, "So I could harvest her sacred spiritual energy! Nightwing, resume the hunt!"**

**"Hai Hime-sama!" the Imagin shouted as he raised his arms before he swung them down unleashing a more concentrated sound blast.**

**Time seemed to slow down for Twilight as the sound blast headed towards her, her legs seemingly frozen in fear. But, just before the attack could hit, a familiar pinkette leapt in and tackled her out of the way,causing the attack to hit a tree instead, said tree exploding into splinters, leaving not much of remains.**

**"Pinkie, you saved me!" Twilight said happily.**

"Pinkie to the rescue!" Ruby shouted.

**"Twilght, you're meanie!" Pinkie scolded her, "You left me to go play with your friend and some cosplayer, and you didnt' even invite me!"**

**"I'm not playing! Does this look like a game?! That 'Cosplayer' just fired a blast that destroyed a giant tree!" Twilight snapped.**

**"Ugh...humans so noisy." Nightwing (as he was called) complained.**

**"Wait..he was trying to kill you?" Pinkie blinked before tilting her head to the side, "Well that doesn't sound like fun."**

"No really," Weiss said using sarcasm.

"That was sarcasm Ruby," Azure said.

"Thank Azure," Ruby said.

**"Really...you don't say?" Twilight sweatdropped.**

**"Don't worry, Twilight," Pinkie spoke as she got up, "I'll go over and talk to them."**

**"Pinkie, wait!" Twilight called as the pinkette walked over to Luna and Nightwing.**

**"Excuse me, miss blue haired lady and funny cosplayer? Can you please not hurt Twilight? She's my friend."**

**'_What? How did she evade Nightwing's attack?..Furthermore, why isn't she surprised to see me float, or that Nightwing is really an Imagin?' _Luna thought in slight surprise before it dawned on her, _'I see...she must have a Spirit of Harmony...' _"Nightwing, go after the pink haired one as well."**

**"Hai, Hime-sama." Nightwing nodded as he walked up to Pinkie before he delivered a backhand to her sending her falling away. "This one might be more interesting,"**

**"Pinkie!" Twilight gasped as she ran over to the pinkette, are you okay?"**

**"Ow…." Pinkie winced as she managed to sit up, a bruise on her cheek, "That really hurt….I'm starting to think these guys aren't nice people, Twilight."**

"Okay out," Azure said

**"Heh...enjoy that idiocy. It will serve you well in these last moments," Nightwing smirked as he grabbed Pinkie by her neck and lifted her up, "Hime-sama wants me to take down both of you, and if it will fulfill her wish for revenge then I'll take down all of humanity. So please do me a favor and don't not prolong this." he smirke darkly as he lifted her up, his strength keeping a tight grip before he tossed her away with all his might, tossing her into a tree.**

**"Gah!" Pinkie cried out as she was slammed into it, the pinkette losing consciousness soon after.**

**"Pinkie pie, no!" Twilight cried.**

**"You're next," Nightwing stated, aiming his blade at Twilight.**

* * *

**"Oi, Ryotaro! Imagin!" Momotaros shouted as he ran into the front car, "And it's going after the annoying onna and the momo-onna!"**

"Show time," Azure said grinning.

"Azure your blood lust is showing," Jaune said.

"Bit me," He said to his brother.

**"Eh?! Twilight and Pinkie?!" his eyes widened in shock as Celeste looked shocked as well.**

**"Yes! Some blue haired chick just sicced the Imagin on them!"**

**"Eh? Blue hai-" Ryotaro began before DenLiner went off on another track before going through a portal that brought it back into the city at night, "Nani? why are we…?"**

**"No time," Celeste said as she quickly strapped a helmet on his head before she pushed him to the Den-Bird. "Get ready cause in the next few seconds this bike will be taking off." she explained as she gave him the pass. "Keep that. Remember, it is the key to becoming Den-O." she said as Ryotaro was seated on the bike.**

"Fight time?" Yang asked.

"Yes Yang and each from also have different weapon," Azure said.

"Really are they transformable?" Ruby asked.

"Not telling," Azure said.

"Okay so was show the train acting like a roller coaster which is awesome but it can launch the person that's diving it that might be dangerous," Ruby said.

"Might be useful in emergency cases that remind me Yang how would you feel about a flying bike mode or a robot suit or guardian mode like Bumblebee turning to a robot to help you out." Azure said.

"If you do go overboard I'll be okay with it," Yang said.

**"Eh yes but why do I need to b****e launched...what's going…?" he asked as the train dipped down picking up more and more speed as it went through the city. It was then Ryotaro could see a large dome of energy over a part of town as the Den-Liner picked up even more speed as it made it's way to the dome. "What's that?" he asked as it got closer.**

"I getting flashback to our summer vacation were we made a person launcher at the lake," Jaune said.

"I remember that there was two launchers you could use a waster bike or scooter thing I forgot the name for it or you could be catapulted we got burned baddy Jaune skin was redder then the upper part of a turnup every time I saw Jaune skin flakes I called it Jaunny Jerky I also got Sunburn but I shaded it off so Faunus DNA for the win," Azure said.

"You also was bald," Jaune said. "And you ate your skin." Jaune said.

"I have reptiles DNA," Azure said.

**"AH! THIS MULTI COLORED HAIRED ONNA IS GOING TO KILL US!" Momotaros shouted.**

"I wonder if this is cause of his bad luck," Weiss said.

"Might I've been in some job that was with Qrow I learn to deal with bad luck like with the bullhead, Shipyard, and train I think him every time it happens cause I learn from it," Azure said.

**"Ryotaro, you need to head down there now, otherwise Twilight and her friend will…" Celeste paused, not wanting to finish her sentence, "..Just..please hurry."**

**Ryotaro looked at Celeste before he nodded his head. "Hai...I understand." he said as he looked forward.**

**The DenLiner then crashed into the dome and to Momotaro's shock shattered the dome to pieces. Not unnoticed by the caster of the spell that made the dome.**

"Magic Time bullet train 1 magic dome 0," Nora said.

* * *

**"..Impossible..what could've destroyed my-" Luna began before she heard what sounded like a train whistle, "?"**

**"Nandato?!" Nightwing gawked as DenLiner's tracks began to form as it came into the park, it's front section then opened as something shot out, it was Ryotaro on the Den-Bird as it crashed into the Imagin both of them being carried off before crashing Nightwing into a tree while Ryotaro lost control of the bike and sent himself flying into the ground tumbling along the dirt.**

"Karma sweet tasting Karma," Azure said.

"I have to say yes to that." Jaune said.

"What's Karma?" Ruby asked.

"Well if you do something good something good would happen if you do something bad," Jaune then pointed at Nightwing. "Karma well slap you like you across the face," Azure said.

**"...Itai.." Ryotaro said, his eyes replaced with swirls as he laid face first on the ground.**

**"Ryotaro!" Twilight called out, seeing the boy as he tried to get up only to fall back down.**

**'**"Their Knight is here to rescue them," Nora said.

"Yeah thou I be more worry right now in case Nightwing gets up." Azure said.

**"Ah...it's hard to get back up…" he groaned from the fall as he took the helmet off.**

**"_Ryotaro...let me take care of it!"_ Momotaros' voice said as a red flash formed over Ryotaro.**

"Yes like the imagin fight the other imagin," Ruby said,

**"Ore Sanjou!" M-Ryotaro shouted shooting up as he glared at Nightwing. "Heh...so you enjoy taking on girls like that? I'm almost disgusted. You and I are the same race." **

**"..Except there's a difference," Nightwing stated with a frown, "You betrayed your own kind."**

**"What you talking about? I never knew our mission at all. You're talking like we're on two sides. You work for your host, I work with mine. Conflicting ain't it?" M-Ryotaro smirked, "Heh...I don't know exactly what's going on with these girls but it looks like fun. Ikuze Ryotaro!"**

"Huh how is really the bad guy her a faunus that steals for his family or the man that kills him," Azure said.

"Deep Question like that are hard to answer," Ren said as he remember his and Nora's time as small children's.

**"...Nightwing. Deal with this pest," Luna ordered, glaring at the latest arrival.**

**"Hai, Hime-sama," The Imagine complied as he charged at M-Ryotaro who ducked under his swings before kicking him in the stomach. M-Ryotaro then grabbed Nightwing by his shoulders before he dragged him and tossed him into a bush.**

**"While Nightwing deals with him.." Luna began as she turned towards Twilight, "I will personally deal with you and your pink haired friend myself."**

**"Leave..Pinkie out of this," Twilight panted, standing in front of the unconscious Pinkie defensively as she had a few more cuts on her outfit, along with one or two on her arms, "She didn't do anything to you!"**

**"..How foolish," Luna sighed a bit, "Don't you see? That girl should've been severely injured from being thrown that hard, yet she's only unconscious. Her spiritual energy protected her, which means that she too bears a Spirit of Harmony."**

**"Pinkie is also a bearer of Harmony?" Twilight asked.**

**"Yes. But unlike you, i feel it is more connected to her element," Luna stated with a small frown, "for that reason, I will harvest her spiritual energy first, then yours." she stated with a hint of anger in her voice.**

"Super power change time will be good at this moment," Weiss said.

**"...No," Twilight said, glaring at Luna, "Pinkie's one of the people who approached me, one of the people who talked with me...Pinkie is my friend," an aura soon gathered around her faintly, "And i won't let you hurt her!" she shouted.**

"And Quid the Magical girl music," Azure said

_[A/N:This is what I listen to tack 2 of the ost of Rokudenashi Majutsu koushi to Akashic records,]_

"I was kidding with the magic girl transformation music," Azure said.

**The surge of feelings and emotions caused a light to envelop Twilight, from out of nowhere the Jewel of Harmony representing Magic appeared on her forehead. As it did the headband in Twilight's room faded away into light before it appeared over the girls head and began to change appearance. As her tiara changed, a pair of bracelets appeared on her wrist, both having a gem that was either violet, or magenta in color. Under her skirt, a magenta star appeared on her thigh as it was surrounded by five, smaller stars. The tiara finally completed the change as it now was a light violet and magenta color while the horn stuck out of a gem shaped like a magenta star, the sides of it went off to cover Twilight's ears like headphones with two ridges along the sides that stuck out almost like ears. In the center was what looked a mini unicorn head with light violet 'fur', and a mane that was the same color as Twilight's.**

"Wow be it also look like its not complete," Ruby said. "I think it might be leave one," Weiss said. "At less it not like the normal Magical girl clothing," Yang said.

"I feel like you seen this be for," Jaune said looking at Azure.

"Leveling worlds yes like in some world like this one," azure said.

**"What's..happened to me?" Twilight gasped as she looked at herself, a magic aura surrounding her, "My body feels strange."**

**"Well, this unexpected," Luna noted upon seeing this.**

"I don't think anyone was expecting any of this when they woke up," Azure said.

**"Oi, she can do that?" M-Ryotaro asked as he ducked a swing from the Imagin before he grabbed a branch and swung it around like a sword before he clubbed Nightwing across the face sending him stumbling back from the shock of the hit.**

"Hey batter, batter swing," Azure said. getting accouple of chuckles from the students.

**"_I didn't know this either."_ Ryotaro spoke being awake during this possession this time.**

**"I see...heh. well I-Oof!" M-Ryotaro coughed as he was kicked by Nightwing, "Oh you're gonna get it now, Komori-yaro!"**

**"Heh. What can you do? You don't even have a full contract with your host. The most you can do is control his body."**

**"Hehe...maybe, but you shouldn't look down on us. Like it or not, you're facing me in a fight." he smirked, taking a step back before he grabbed something off the ground, revealing it to be the Den-Bird, which he stood back up before he jumped on and started it up. "Come on!" he shouted as the bike started up and shot forward as M-Ryotaro grabbed Nightwing's shoulder before dragging the Imagin off across the ground.**

**"..We might as well join the fun," Luna smirked as she stared at Twilight, "Come! Let us fight!"**

**"Fight?" Twilight blinked, "..Ugh..don't' see that fighting is never the solution?"**

"She's right I don't star the fight try talking to them but when the don't listen that I take my talking stick," Azure pulled out a meatal bat club with studs all over it.

"And I see were you are going with that but talking should be the only choice," Blake said.

"Of course I only use the talking stick on those who don't want to listen to me or on grimm or on Adam that one time I knock out a tooth," Azure said.

**"..That is something only cowards say. And if you won't start the fight...' Luna began with a frown as energy formed in her hands, "I will! Spectra Convicted!" she called as she formed several energy projections shaped like skulls that flew at Twilight and Pinkie, who was behind her.**

**"_Twilight!"_ Ryotaro cried out able to see this.**

**"Damn that Annoying-onna!" M-Ryoutaro growled as he hit the brakes, letting go of Nightwing and letting him crash into a tree before it snapped and fell over him. M-Ryoutaro then skidded the bike to a stop as he revved it letting the tire spin and used the sudden stop to help it turn around.**

"Tim bur!" Yang yelled.

"And the way he stop his bike most actors don't duo their own stunts," Azure said. "I've even tried doing that it was painful,"

**"Oh no..what do I do?" Twilight asked herself as the 'skulls' drew closer, "If I dodge, Pinkie will get hit and receive all the damage...I..I can't allow that!" she cried out as she pushed her hands forward, causing a golden yellowish barrier to appear before her that took the attack preventing any damage to anything.**

**'_Sugei…'_ Ryotaro awed as he saw this feat.**

**'_What?..I did that?' _Twilight thought as she looked at the barrier she created, _'Wait...Yesterday night, after Celeste talked to me over the computer, I read a bit of the book she sent me. And one of the things I learned is that the powers of harmony are based on how connected I am to emotions. This...this is the key to using my power.'_**

**"Hmm...it really _is _your first time," Luna noted as she crossed her arms, "I Don't like fighting you in your current state, so i will give you a chance," a smirk then grew on her face, "I will let you attack me, and I won't move. In fact, I won't do anything."**

**"Seriously? You're pretty arrogant! Not even Momotaros is that arrogant!" Twilight shouted.**

**"HEY!" M-Ryoutaro shouted as he picked up Pinkie so he could carry her away from the fight. On Ryoutaro's orders that is.**

**"I will give you one minute to try something. If you don't try...well, you already know the fate that awaits you and your friend."**

"Talking Stick time?" Ruby asked.

"Talking stick time," Azure answered.

**'_She's right. I only have one shot at this...' _Twilight thought before she remembered something, _'Perhaps I should try the spell I read at the end of the book. If it is as powerful as the manuscripts says, not even Luna will be able to escape.' _she said as light began to form around her.**

"Azure you know Magic spells?" Weiss asked the Dragon hybrid.

"Yes my favorites are counter spells I cast on the people I'm guarding," Azure said.

**"Hmm...she finally decided to attack." Luna noted upon seeing this. "Come on; show me what you got!" she challenged.**

**'_Please Elements of Harmony..for the safety of my family, my friends, and my life...help me,' _Twilight prayed mentally, with that each Element glowed and sent a light to Twilight, covering her in a multi colored aura.**

**"Wh..what's happening?" Luna asked, slightly unnerved by this.**

**"Thank you.." Twilight whispered as her eyes glowed, "Friendship's Magic!"**

"Wait what is she mad," Azure said.

"What is wrong," Ruby asked.

"Think of that spell is like a high level spell that takes half a battlefield and for a nob to you that," Azure started to said.

"It would leave her open to an attack if Luan dodges," Jaune said remember his first Atomic fire blast. Both of them were lucking that Azure was able to destory the Grimm.

"Azure did that didn't he?" Weiss said.

"He went over kill," Jaune said.

**At that a multi colored beam of light shot off into the air.**

**"?!" Luna gasped as she quickly brought her wings up to block the attack before it engulfed her, the light shooting straight into the night sky before it faded.**

**"I….I...I did it…" Twilight panted as she fell to her knees, her tiara and bracelets disappearing.**

**"Child...what you just did was foolish..." Luna's voice spoke, shocking Twilight.**

The group look at the screen. "And her power up was used up dam it," Nora said.

"Weiss's next line is 'no it can't be, that was a direct hit," Azure said.

"No it can't be...that was a direct hit," Weiss said she then look surprised at what Azure had said. "Play," He said.

**"No it can't be...that was a direct hit." Twilight gasped as the dust from the beam cleared away, showing a frowning Luna.**

**"I have no idea where you learned that spell, but you need to study it more," Luna scowled, "For it to work, you need to reunite the five carriers of the other spirits, otherwise the attack will contain only your energy and nothing else."**

"Yep it a last choice move," Azure said "That needs everyone power. Oh We can do that if we have to do something like that," Azure said.

**"But...I saw how the other energies came to me…" Twilight said as she began to breath heavily, her body feeling exhausted., "And why...do I feel...so..exhausted?"**

**"It's because of the side effect," Luna answered, "It took most of your power. Also in your case, because you were the caster, you lost your transformation, leaving you totally exposed to an attack! Nightwing!" she called as the tree the Imagin was pinned under was blown to splinters.**

**"Gomen, Hime-sama. I shall take care of these three. The Boy will be on the house," Nightwing stated as he charged at them.**

**The Imagin swung his arm and was ready to hit Twilight but the blow was taken by M-Ryotaro as he stood in front of her. He grabbed the Imagin's arm under his keeping him from moving.**

**"Tsk...annoying-onna...making me have to act this stupid as to be your shield…" he growled as Nightwing began to punch his face with his free arm, making him stumble back with each blow. "You...owe Ryotaro...an apology after all this…" he growled as another punch hit his face making a small bit of blood trickle from his mouth.**

**"Out...of my way!" Nightwing snarled as he punched M-Ryotaro hard, sending him tumbling back as he changed back to regular Ryotaro. "Hmph. Without the Imagin, good luck of stopping me."**

"He never need luck," Azure said.

"What do you mean he doesn't need luck," Weiss said looking at Azure like he was crazy.

"Luck can only get you so far less look at his track recorded, He got hit by a couple of cars, lightning attack by bees, gangs members Launch into a tree, luck can't always help you, he's strong plus he has the pass," Azure said.

**But to everyone's shock, Ryotaro got up and grabbed the Imagin from behind, weakly trying to hold the monster back.**

**"Let go!" Nightwing shouted as he grabbed Ryotaro before punching him, sending him stumbling to the ground. But the boy just got back up, "How...no human can take this amount of pain?"**

"Pain tolerance he has pain tolerance," Weiss said. Realizing that Ryotaro is more durable than them.

"He lucky to be unlucky," Blake said.

'Huh if lucky the red kuranger is the luckiest person in the universe is Ryotaro unlucky person in the universe,' Azure said.

**Ryotaro stood back up as his hair shadowed his eyes.**

**"Ry...Ryotaro?" Twilight gasped a bit, panting heavily still.**

**"I don't understand…" Ryotaro spoke weakly. "Why do you have to fight like this?" he asked both the Imagin and Luna, "I don't fully understand why you must fight...but...I won't let you hurt them…" he explained. "I'm not very useful to most...but if I can help my friends...then I can be happy with that." he explained a sense of courage in his voice inspite of his body barely being able to stand. He then reached into his pocket before he pulled out the pass. "..." he held it tightly as he remembered what he was told. "H….Hen...shin!" he called out as a light formed around his waist before becoming a white belt with a black stripe, the buckle was square with a clear buckle that resembled the symbol on the pass and to the left was a series of four buttons, red, blue, yellow and purple. Ryotaro looked at this before he turned around to look at the full belt before his hand and pass swept over the buckle.**

**With that, shards formed around Ryotaro before they collected to his body forming a suit. His suit was black with white boots and shin pads and armor on his upper thighs the sides of his belts now two gadgets each. His chest was covered in a armor plate that was black with a silver track down the middle and two white ribs on the sides, the inside of his arms where a light grey color and his forearms were covered in white gauntlets with a silver portion near his elbow, the back of his hands had white armor and his fingers where the same grey color. His suit also had a white collar around his clavicles, and lead to the helmet now covering his head. It was white with a yellow stripe on the side, a silver chin strap, with a mouthplate that resembles a train track that went up the center of his helmet to the very back, his eyes could see out of two black visors on either side of the track that also connected to the top of the helmet.**

"Do all Kamen rider suits look like that," Ruby said.

"Not this is plotline form it gives him zero fighting states but he has those buttons," Azure said.

**"Eh...kore ga...Den-O?" Ryotaro blinked from behind the helmet as he took the form of Den-O, Plat form, it's default state.**

**"R..Ryotaro?" Twilgiht gasped, her eyes widened upon seeing this.**

**"This..is a bit interesting," Luna noted, looking at Den-O, "..Regardless, it changes nothing. Nightwing, finish him."**

**"Hai, Hime-sama!" Nightwing shouted as he charged and swung at Den-O, who yelped as he ducked under it before he ran past the Imagin. "Matte!"**

**"Ah!" he cried as he dodged another one. "I forgot...I don't know how to fight!" he cried as he ducked another swing before he ducked behind a tree, making Nightwing slash at it, cutting the tree in half. "Eep!" Den-O yelped, seeing this as he ducked under another swing, poked his head up, then ducked another one. He then came up and tossed a branch at Nightwing, distracting him for a moment.**

"Okay this is funny it like seeing a cartoon," Nora said.

**"Ugh! Stop this bit!" he shouted lunging at Den-O, only for him to duck to the side and let the Imagin fall into a pond.**

**"It seems he's a lot slower now?" Den-O noted as he backed away. He then ducked a sonic blast and rolled behind a tree to gain some cover.**

**"Grr! This is getting annoying!" Nightwing growled.**

**"Ugh…" a voice groaned from behind Twilight as a pile of sand formed into Momotaros' body. "Oi...what happened to batboy?" he asked groggily.**

**"Ah!" Den-O cried as he ran from the flying Nightwing before he tripped and let the Imagin fly right over him.**

**"You're kidding me!?" he cried before turning back around.**

**"Oh running again!" Den-O screamed before tripping again, letting Nightwing fly over him again. "Ah... for once my bad luck is coming in handy...who knew."**

"Nora's right this is funny," Weiss said doing a lady laugh.

**"Grrrr!"**

**"Oh man!" Den-O yelped as he rolled out the way of a sonic blast. But it still caused the ground to explode.**

**"Ryotaro!" Twilight called out as Den-O stuck his head up out of the smoke.**

**"Heh...well it's not the worst day." he chuckled. He then ducked a swing from the Imagin before he jumped back from a kick. He ducked another one before he ended up stumbling and slammed his head into Nightwing's head, sending him stumbling back. Both fighters then held their heads in pain from the headbutt.**

**"Nightwing, stop fooling around and end him already!" Luna barked.**

**"If it where that easy I'd have turned him to shreds by now, but that suit of his makes it so he can react faster than a normal human should." he explained.**

**"..The let me assist you for a bit," Luna said as her hand glowed, causing a seal to appear under Den-O before he struggled to stay up, almost as if he was being pushed down by something.**

"Dam you Edgy Magic lady cheater," Ruby said.

"I hate Magic gravity sealing circle," Jaune said glairing at Azure.

"You tried to take my candy what you think was going to happen," Azure said,

**"Ah…" Den-O cried as he tried to stand back up, but the suit only offered so much strength.**

**"Ha!" Nightwing yelled as he fired a sonic blast pointblank that made sparks explode off Den-O and made him cry in pain as the attack flipped him over to his back. He then began to bombard Den-O with blast after blast making more and more sparks, explosions and cries of pain to come from Den-O.**

**"Ryotaro, no!" Twilight cried out as Den-O was bombarded by Nightwing's attacks, "..Momotaros, you have to do something..." she begged. "Please."**

**"Tsk...stop giving me those puppy eyes already…" he complained. "I was going to do it anyway...Ryotaro, I'm on my way!"**

**With that the Imagin turned into a ball of light that flew into Den-O making his body stiffen for a second before his hands tightened into fists. Den-O then slammed his hand into the ground as he forced his body to stand up, regardless of the spell and attacks.**

"Double action time," Azure said.

**"RAAHHHH!" he roared in both Momotaros and Ryotaro's voices as the spell was shattered. Nightwing charged at this but Den-O punched him in the face sending him stumbling away. Den-O then let his body work on instinct before he pressed the red button and pulled the pass out again and swiped it over the buckle.**

**=SWORD FORM!=**

**With that armor formed around Den-O b a track of energy as a tune played. The armor then locked into place, his back now had yellow armor, while his chest was bright red with outward pointing shoulder pauldrons what where red on top with a silver lining. Finally what looked to be a peach cast over the back of the helmet and grinded down the track before locking in place and it opened into a pair of insect like compound eyes as the tips extend into antenna and a gold track formed in the center of the two eye pieces. The armor all began to glow bright red as Den-O's new form stood before them.**

**"Ore...Futatabi Sanjou!" Den-O shouted in Momotaro's voice with a slight hint of Ryotaro's in it as well he also struck the same pose as before that resembled a surfer with one arm pointing back and the other forewords as he spreads his legs into a pose. "Heh, I knew I was that cool." Den-O smirked as he crossed his thumb over where his nose would be.**

**"..What is this now?" Luna pondered in slight intrigue, _'He changed forms when that Imagin went into him...'_**

"Den-o Sword form and yes his weapon is a sword," Azure said.

"And let me guest this this were his music come in," Jaune said

_[A,N Double Action sword form,]_

Azure looked at Jaune "Thanks Jaune I think this is the screen donning," Azure said. Azure that saw the Cortana near the screen was on. "Cheeky AI," Azure grumbled.

**"Ah, look at this. You're all struck quite by my awesomeness," Den-O smirked. "But you can gush over me later. Oi, you," he spoke to Nightwing, "Let me say this...I don't do things like holding back or warning shots. From start to finish I'm at the climax." he smirked to him, "So don't expect me to just let you get away with beating on my host, and two girls like that. If there's anything I do hate it's weak opponents like that." he said pointing at him. he then reached to his belt and grabbed the gadgets on one hip snapping them together before he tossed them into the air. He then grabbed the other two in his separate hands as the combined peace fell down. As it did, a blot of red lightning connected to it and held it in place before he connected them all together. With a twist, the tip of the top most portion extended a long red blade. He then pointed it at Nightwing, "So since my bit has been said, come at me you Komori-yaro."**

"Greatest speech every," Yang said.

"Look at that sword I wonder what else his weapon can turn into," Ruby said with stars in her eyes.

**"...Fine. I'll end you, then go after the girls for my hime's wish," Nightwing stated as he charged. He jumped but Den-O ducked and slashed his sword hitting him across the chest ripping sparks from his body. Nightwing hit the ground but he turned around only to get slashed across the chest again before Den-O grabbed his shoulder and swung him around before tossing him to the ground.**

**"Come on, I said no warning shots!" Den-O shouted as he slashed Nightwing across the chest once then twice before he stabbed it into his stomach keeping the Imagin in place. "I told you, I don't care for things like granting wishes, and since this works for me I'll just fight you guys." he said as he pulled it out and kicked Nightwing in the face sending him stumbling away. He then slashed his sword again sending Nightwing stumbling back before he stabbed it into the imagin again sending him falling back.**

**"Imposible...how? How are you this strong?!" Nightwing demanded as he sent a sound blast at him.**

**Den-O stood his ground as he twirled his sword before he slashed it, hitting the blast before sending it to the ground causing it to explode harmlessly.**

**"Heh...you want to know alright I'll tell ya," Den-O smirked as he pulled the pass out again before he swiped it over the belt. "Let me show you with my new move. Hisatsu...ore no hisatsu waza."**

**=FULL CHARGE!=**

**"PART 2!" He shouted as the blade shot up. He then swung from the right as a red bolt of electricity connected the hilt to the blade, the sword cuttting through Nightwing. Den-O then swung from the left as the same happened. He then pointed it up before he swung down with all his might, the blade coming down and bisecting Nightwing down the middle with a red light and the blade crashing into the ground. Nightwing gasped in pain as his body slowly ever so gently slipped and split into two pieces before he exploded violently as the blade returned to Den-O.**

"It can be a wireless wire blade saw!" Ruby said.

"was there a part 1," Weiss asked.

**"Heh. Take that. My new secret technique."**

**'_Momotaros...there was never a part 1.'_**

"Did that answered your question," Azure said."But it dose lead to the best counter to those who asked about part 1."

**"Shut up!" Den-O shouted. "It was so awesome, it skipped one and went to two! Thats just how badass I am! accept it! You accept it as well, Emo chick!" he shouted at Luna. "I'm just that awesome! I don't need to follow no reincarnated princess and stuff's logic!" he raged. "All I wanted was a body and now I have to deal with this. Why me! Even if this is awesome and fun!"**

"My god I have my own version of Momotaros," Jaune said.

**'_Momotaros…'_**

**"What?!"**

**"_The Imagin's body is reforming into something."_ at that the sand remains of the Imagin rose before it formed into some kind of monster it has the wing of a bird, the wing of a bat and the abdomen of a wasp with a stinger and everything.**

**"Ah crap! I forgot that happens!" Den-O cried.**

**"_You can turn into a Kaiju?"_**

**"Hell no I can't!"**

**"Wh...what is that?!" Twilight exclaimed in fright and shock.**

**"Eh. When one of us Imagin dies sometimes we turn into that thing…" Den-O explained. "I forget what it's called...oh right. Gigandeath!" he shouted as the Gigandeath cried out as it fired a stinger that exploded on impact.**

"That god we only have Grimm they don't turn giant Kaiju," Jaune said.

"You do have Kaiju level size Grimm," Azure said getting everyone to look at him.

**"AH!" Twilight and Den-O cried holding each other from the shock of the explosion.**

**'_Well..let's see if they can get out of this,' _Luna thought as she stood back to watch.**

**"Ah what do we do?" Den-O asked.**

**"You don't know?" Twilight asked.**

**"Hell no! This is my first time at all this!" Den-O shouted before he heard a phone ring, "Oi is that me?" he asked, patting his suit all over. He then pulled out Ryotaro's cellphone. "Ah Ryotaro's not here right now."**

**_-Hello Momotaros~-_ Celeste's voice came from the phone.**

**"Gah! You?!" Den-O shouted. "Oi tell me this suit's got some kind of weapon to fight that? If not then damn you for all of this!"**

**_-Relax. While the suit doesn't have a weapon built for fighting Gigandeaths, you have the next best thing. DenLiner-_**

"Dose the train transform into a robot," Nora said.

"No but it dose has battle mode," Azure said.

**"_DenLiner?"_ Ryotaro's voice asked from Den-O.**

**"The train?" Den-O blinked before the Machine Den-Bird came up to him.**

**-_Eeyup. Just jump on Den-Bird and get back in the DenLiner then the rest is self explanatory.-_ Celeste explained simply.**

**"...Grr...I hope you know what you're doing," Den-O grumbled as he turned towards Twilight, "Oi, annoying onna." he said getting her attention. "Ryotaro wants me to tell you to go make sure that Momo-Onna is safe, and to run if need be. He don't want you getting hurt." he grumbled as he started the bike.**

"He like her, Momo cares for Pinky," Nora said in a teasing tone.

**"..R..right," Twilight nodded, the violetette managing to stand up as she hurried over to Pinkie as fast as she could..due to her current condition.**

**"Ikuze Ryotaro!" Den-O shouted as he took off the bike going off it's front wheel as it sped past the Gigandeath. He then drove to the edge of the park before he stood up with all his might and jumped the bike into the air just as Den-Liner came in it's black section opening up as Den-O and the Den-Bird landed in it as the top came down and closed. As the Den-Bird landed it connected to the driving section as red lights turned on.**

"Its going to transform," Ruby said.

**The DenLiner activated as the first four cars detached from the rest of the cars. It then went up with the tracks as it went into the air this surprising everyone. The DenLiner's tracks then turned to the side as the DenLiner slammed it's side into the Gigandeath sending it flying back and into some trees. DenLiner's track curled again as it cornered the Gigandeath.**

"My stomach hurts just watching that," Jaune said. Azure handed over a glass of water and a ant-acid to Jaune by his tail. "Thanks bro," Jaune said.

**Luna didn't' say anything as she watched the battle transpire, a barrier around her to protect her from any stray shots and debris that would head her way.**

**"Let's see what this does," Den-O said, pushing the first button on the Den-Bird. This caused the weapons system to activate. The first car opened up two beam cannons on the top, the second one opened a dog themed head to the side, the next the roof flipped open and a monkey like robot's eyes lit up, its oversized arms holding bombs. The next one opened as a bird like machine with bladed wings was revealed.**

"Hahhaha, Okay those were for the peach boy story those animals were his companions in his story." Azure said.

**The DenLiner turned around again it began to unleash a twin beam blast that hit the Gigandeath's bird wing leaving two holes, the dog head then fired out a large missile that hit the abdomen taking a large chunk out of that, the monkey then began dropping bombs that hit the main body destroying most of the wings and upper portion of it's body; the bird machine flew forwards and used it's wings to cut the rest of the body to pieces. The rest of the weapons continued shooting until there were no remains left of the Gigandeath.**

**"Ha! Who's bad?! I'm bad!" Den-o whooped in victory from within the DenLiner.**

**"_Not that it matters much now but is is safe to just fire off bombs in a city like that?"_**

"No it is not," Weiss said.

"Well if you abandon your home lead you enemy to it then send it to go boom," Azure said.

"Minecaft?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah," Azure said.

**"So what it worked didn't it!"**

**"_I don't think that's a good way of thinking…" _**

**"Tch..whatever. Let's just go and check on the annoying onna and momo onna,"Den-O scoffed a bit.**

* * *

**Twilight was left in a state of shock as she saw that battle. Who knew a train could do something like that?**

"Well some trains in Remnant can," Ruby said.

"Arc tec. is working on a new train that useless dust," Azure said.

**"So...he managed to beat it," Luna noted as she dispelled the barrier, "..not bad, but.." she soon turned her gaze back at Twilight, "I've wasted enough time. Time for me to claim what's mine."**

**"..Why…" Twilight spoke, causing Luna to stop, "Why are you doing this to us?"**

**"Very well I will tell you, it is because of Celestia." she explained.**

**"Celestia?" Twilight asked.**

**"A person who knows about Equestria's Kingdom, as she once lived there, told me that in my past life as an alicorn, Celestia locked me away in that worlds moon," Luna explained, her hand gripping into a fist, "Can you understand that? She locked away her own sister!"**

"Wait she did what?" shouted Yang looked at Azure.

"She was corrupted by her own jealousness cause her people love the sun, it then got worse she turn bad then blocking the sun turn into and evil version of her self her sister had no choice but to put her in what is like to call timeout. in other worlds it was way worse cause her son want to be like her Aunt." Azure said.

**"Lies! Celestia would never do such a thing!" Twilight argued, "And even if what you say is true, that happened in another world! So why are you taking your revenge on us?!"**

**"Because the person also said that currently, Equestria is in chaos because of a battle that happened happened there. This prompted Celestia to send over not just the Elements of Harmony, but also the souls of all inhabitants of her kingdom so that in the future Equestria could be returned to its former glory, and all those who lived there if they wished could return to their world," Luna explained.**

"Wait that the plot point in Sailor moon on the moon kingdom and how it was destroyed," Azure said "Nice reference there."

**"Wh..what're you trying to say? That there are people here who used to live in that place?"**

**"Exactly. And even more importantly, most of them live here in this very town, without even knowing what they were once in the past." she added, "and my goal is to seek revenge on all of them. But before that you and the other elements will feel my wrath." she added as her eyes began to glow as she held her hand out and formed another blast of magic energy.**

**"AH!" Den-O cried as he jumped in and slashed his sword just as the blast came at Twilight, the sword cut through the attack, sending the attack's now two halves off to the side to explode behind them, "Hehe...I got here just in time."**

"Aw~ no full counter," Nora said.

"You be reading my manga have you well as long as he put them back I don't care," Azure said He then grabbed both Blake and Ruby and changed his chair into a couch. " Sorry it was getting hard to breath."

**"...You again," Luna frowned.**

**'_Is that really her reason for all of this?'_ Ryotaro's disembodied voice asked from inside Den-O.**

**"I don't care, if I let these annoying women get hurt it will come to bite me in the ass I just know is." Den-O replied. "Oi emo-onna your minion is dead. beat it already." he said waving his hand for her to leave. "Don't you know how to play this game, we beat your monster you curse us and then run off."**

"Yeah that who every bad guy dose it or bad girl," Jaune said.

**"..Hmpmh..how foolish," Luna scoffed a bit, "You think now that my creature is gone, I'll just give up?" her aura soon returned as she glared at him, "You poor fool…"**

**"Oi oi, you know that might be why no one liked you?" Den-O spoke, making her frown further, "I heard only a bit of it, but I'm guessing the past you was unliked. Well if you act so closed off, of course no one will." he said getting her attention. "I'm a monster from the future controlling a weak willed teenager making a time traveling superhero and hello even I freakin' know that!" he called out. "So I may not like you, or these girls, but Ryotaro does, and he sure doesn't want to fight you either. Something about you just being lonely. Personally I'd rather fight."**

"Ho god Ryotaro is my Jaune," Azure said.

**"...Fine…" Luna scowled a bit as she tapped the air, causing it to ripple before she put her hand in it, "If you want to fight.." she soon pulled her hand back out, pulling out a midnight blue and black, moon themed scythe in the process, "Then I'll be your opponent for the time being."**

"Nice scythe," Ruby said she then looked at Azure.

"I'll teach you some basic magic," Azure said.

**"Heh...okay come at my girly." Den-O offered as he blocked a swing from her scythe with his sword he then grabbed the shaft of the weapon and held her in place,"Heh..how do you like…" he was soon interrupted when Luna swung off the pole of her weapon and delivered a kick to Den-O's head, sending him stumbling back as he released her scythe, "..well played." he said as he slashed at her only for his body to suddenly lock up. "Oi…?" he blinked as his body refused to move. "Ryotaro...stop...let me move…" he complained.**

**The next thing Den-O knew, he was slashed again and again until the last one left a streak of energy that send Den-O stumbling back as the red armor and peach themed mask broke leaving Den-O in Plat Form and stumbling to the floor. Momotaros found himself landing inside of DenLiner dazed and with lumps on his head.**

**Den-O stood back up a smoking slash still on his chest armor. He held his arm that got slashed at earlier. Den-O then stumbled as he fell to his knees this time.**

**"Why…?" Den-O asked Luna, "Why do you need to take revenge...this is a new life...a new chance for you to start over."**

**"...You don't understand," Luna frowned, holding her scythe over her shoulder**

"He really doesn't that why he's asking, Duh," Nora said.

**"I don't understand…" Den-O admitted. "I don't understand any of the things happening to me, or Twilight...it's just so much to take in. But I don't care about if I can't understand...cause I might never understand...but I can at least help people that can accept me as a friend. I don't want to fight you…" he said again. "I do know that you're not a bad person...I don't know why but I know." he said as he tossed the sword that still remained away.**

**"...No you don't.." Luna growled a few tears of anger dripping down her face, "You will never know the pain I suffered!"**

"He using the friendship no jutsu oh god no can teach you that its self taught and Jaune a master of it," Azure said.

**"No...I do know what it's like to suffer pain." Den-O replied. "All my life I've been afraid of getting close to others, that my luck would scare them...or I'd lose them like I did my parents...or Sakurai-san…" he explained.**

**"...What about being labeled as a monster?"**

**"Huh?"**

**"Ever since my birth, I've been labeled a monster...I've had no one…i've only felt pain….So don't question me on what pain truly is!" Luna snapped, the tears streaming down her face.**

**"..." Den-O said nothing as he just stood there. He knew he could say nothing at the moment, but he could feel the emotions from Luna. Ryotaro felt that right now all he could do was just stand there and let her vent all this out.**

"Rush her and hug her!" Azure yelled getting Jaune to look at him, This made him smiled.

**"...Forget letting them live.." Luna growled as she flew into the aura, her magic aura flaring off her, "I'll destroy them and gather their Spiritual energy from their corpses!"**

**"Yamero…" Den-O was able to speak. "If you do this, then that pain won't go away...it will only get worse…" he raised his hand to the belt before he pulled it off letting the armor fall away in shards leaving Ryotaro whose clothes were cut or burned, and bruises all over his body. "I can't understand your pain...what you've been through...but I know that this won't change anything...that pain will stay with you…" he added.**

"Now it the talk no Jutsu and it getting to the therapy no Jutsu level." Jaune said.

"I just hoping he doesn't strip," Nora said.

"you read One Piece didn't," Azure said.

**"Shut up!" Luna roared, the tears still falling as she raised her hands, causing a dark energy orb to form above her, "I will not have you lecture me! i will have my revenge! Now die!" she roared as she tossed the orb down at Ryotaro, Twilight, and the still unconscious Pinkie.**

**However, before the attack could hit, a bright flash of light appeared before the three before a barrier blocked the attack, dispersing it.**

**"Eh?" everyone blinked seeing this.**

**"I apologize for coming so late, Twilight," a voice spoke from the light as it faded, revealing a familiar figure.**

**"P..Princess Celestia!" Twilight gasped as the Alicorn stood before the three.**

**By this point Ryotaro's body was unable to stay up as he fell to the ground.**

**"...Celestia," Luna scowled as she glared at the alicorn, "Finally we meet...but why do you appear in your old form?"**

**"Because you say your problems with me come from before; then let us face them as we were before!" Celestia declared as she flew up towards Luna, who braced herself before the two disappeared.**

"Wasn't that form a fragment," Blake said.

* * *

**-In the Astral plane-**

**"...This...is how I looked before?" Luna asked as she looked at herself, she was surprised to see she herself had turned into an Alicorn just like Celestia, she was a dark blue with her mane and tail sparkling like the night sky, and silver armor like that of Celestia's.**

**"Indeed," Celestia nodded, "..Now that its just us..tell me. Who poisoned your mind with those lies?"**

**"You are the one who lies!" Luna countered, "Or is it not true that you imprisoned me for a thousand years on the moon of Equestria?"**

**"Luna…" Celestia whispered as she smiled sadly at her, "What I remember was the wonderful times when we lived together..perhaps they did not tell you about that?"**

**"Shut up!" Luna cried as tears began to escape her eyes, even now she refused to listen to anything that she did not wish to listen to.**

**"..You're breaking my heart with all your hatred, and what I must do,"Celestia said sadly, a tear escaping her eye, "I swear it's not what I wanted to do.." she then stared down Luna, "But i must stop you!"**

**With that said, the two sisters battled it went back and forth as both used everything to their knowledge. Even in most battles between Light and Darkness things seemed equal. However it did not take long for it to become evident that Celestia lacked the power to contend with Luna. It was odd she tried with all her might but in the end is still was clear that Luna held the most power and as such the victory went to her. But this felt hollow as if this where just an empty victory.**

**"...Wait…" Luna mumbled before her eyes widened when she spotted something wrong, staring at the empty spot on Celestia's flank, "..You don't have a Cutie Mark! You're not the reincarnation of Celestia, only a mere fragment of her!"**

"Wa, wa, wa~ she fell for it," Nora said.

"She going to be really mad cause of this," Ren said.

**"He...he...he...at least were as easily fooled as the original…" Celestia weakly laughed.**

**"...Now I understand. You were a distraction while the original could carry off Twilight and her two friends!" Luna gasped in realization before glaring at Celestia, "But you will not avail..I know where they live."**

**"You are missing the point here." Celestia said with a small, weak smile, "The original Celestia was not carrying off Twilight and her friends, but rather you…" she explained.**

**"What?!" Luna gasped as she flew up, exiting out of the astral plane.**

* * *

**"*gasp*!" Luna gasped as she shot up, back in her human body, "This...this can't be happening…" she said as she looked around, she was not in the city where she had found Twilight, Ryotaro and Pinkie, but rather on a tropical but deserted island on the complete other side of the world, "...I HATE YOU CELESTIA!-!-!-!"**

"She on a Island at lest they're worse banish spot like the moon, a Mountain, or in the middle of a desert," Yang said.

* * *

**Back with Twilight and Ryotaro, the two plus Pinkie had been brought aboard the DenLiner as it raced through the desert expanse of the sands of time.**

"Or in the desert of the sands of time," Everyone look at Azure when he said that.

"trust me time is broken in there," Azure said.

**"Celeste what did you do?" Twilight asked from the dining car of DenLiner as both Ryotaro and Pinkie where seated on two seats laying down. Ryotaro being bandaged for the injuries he sustained.**

**"Do not worry, Twilight. Luna will not return to bother you or your friends," Celeste replied, "I put a blocking spell on her to prevent her from entering the city for a year. but..in exchange, I can't' go near the city, nor can I go near Luna."**

**Twilight was somewhat relieved about that news but she found no better time at the moment to ask what was on her mind for a while.**

**"Celeste, why did you pick me for this? Why did Ryotaro get picked for this?" she asked as she looked at the wounded Ryotaro.**

**"...I did not pick you," Celeste sighed sadly, "Believe me, Twilight. I felt terrible when I found out you were an Element of harmony...if at least, Discord will appear five years later. When you were older, I won't feel this bad.."**

"Does the words Fate is a bitch come to mind," Azure said giving Ruby some lean.

**"Discord?" Twilight asked.**

**"that is the name of the beast that will threaten the world during the december eclipse occurs." she explained, "I discovered that year the eclipse along with a comet which passes on the same day will weaken Discord's prison allowing his aura to enter this world." she explained as she sat down at a table.**

"Discord not bad he just chaos and when have chaos being ever been bad I'm a chaos being and I've been less destructive plus I've destroyed city building that need to be destroy to rebuild new one," Azure said not knowing that a higher power is planning to teach him to be a god of destruction.

**"Pft...so not only is my kind invading this world's time, but because of you girls, some beast of destruction is coming as well," Momotaros complained, sitting in the seat behind Celeste.**

**"You don't understand, Momotaros. If his aura is let loose, all people, animals, and even the non human inhabitants of this world that absorb his essence will change into beings whose only desire is to cause chaos." she explained as Twilight looked at Momotaros after that.**

**"Wait, does that mean the Imagin...are from a time line where something like that has happened?" she asked looking at Momotaros.**

Everyone minus Azure looked closely to the screen.

**"Hell if I know…" Momotaros shrugged.**

"Time shenanigans hurt me brains," Azure said.

"Don't you mean brain?" Ren asked.

"He has two brains," Jaune said. getting them to look at Azure.

"I'm not a normal Faunus that Blake trust me Mythical types are different and I found some that just want to be alone," Azure said.

**"..Listen. My intention was to reunite the others without them having to transform until the day of Discord's apparition. At that time, they would have used their combined power to create a barrier that would stop his aura from entering the world until the eclipse passed, and the fissure in Discord's prison disappeared," Celeste further explained before sighing, "But..Luna's interference has changed everything. Now you need to protect the city from what is coming before that beast arrives."**

**"..Wh...what things are coming?" Twilight asked as she looked over at Ryotaro, "And..how does Ryotaro play into all this?"**

**"The most I can explain about that is that the Imagin are a surprise to all of this, and only someone like Ryotaro can fight them." she explained. "But I will explain it later when the time is right, but for now you shouldn't worry too much, you have companions like Pinkie and Ryotaro to help you." she smiled before looking at Momotaros. "And lets not forget Momotaros as well," she smiled as the Imagin huffed and turned away in his seat, "..When your friend Pinkie awakes, Twilight..give her, her jewel, and explain to her what's going on." she ordered. "For the moment the spell pretty much makes it I can never step off this DenLiner ever again, since it exists outside of time and space it works for the best." she smiled. "This way the spell will continue to work on Luna… remember to take care of Spike, and keep an eye on Ryotaro. You never know when he'll find himself a new Imagin."**

**"..R..right," Twilight nodded.**

**"Hmph...I would have won today…" Momotaros grumbled as he sipped another cup of coffee.**

"So he can get more Imagins I just hoping they wont be a hand full," Weiss said.

**'_...The ability to save everyone...it's thanks to Celeste, Ryotaro, and Momotaros I'm still alive...but, what things are coming here exactly?' _Twilight thought as she her a slight snore, making her turn to see Pinkie resting in her seat, _'...Well, at least i'll have her to help me out, along with Ryotaro and Momotaros of course.."_ she thought as she looked to the resting Ryotaro and Momotaros who was still pouting in his seat.**

* * *

**The next day, Twilight, along with a recovered Ryotaro and Pinkie went somewhere out of the way to talk. In this case a lake somewhere in the woods. The three where all seated near the lake to talk.**

**"And after all that's happened Pinkie, now you're a girl with special abilities, and you need to use them to help save this world and our city," Twilight finished explaining, the violet haired girl wearing a blue and white striped sleeveless shirt and black skirt.**

**"Hmm...ok, Twilight," Pinkie replied, the pinkette wearing a pink and white tee and dark grey shorts as she looked at the balloon shaped jewel Twilight gave her.**

She saw a Manbat monster she has to," Weiss said.

"The only person in this room to say Manbat and it was Weiss I was thinking Blake and Pyrrha at 10% on saying that Yang, Ruby, and Nora were the people going to say that. Azure said.

"What about us?" Jaune asked. Azure just look at him with a raised brow. giving him a 'are you serious' look

"Go point," Ren said.

**"You don't believe me, do you?" Twilight asked, thinking maybe Pinkie was just humoring her.**

**"Of course I believe you, Twilight. You and Ryotaro are my friends," Pinkie smiled as she looked at the jewel still, "Well then..how do I transform with this..Element of Harmony thing?"**

**"Yeah...but it's not that easy, I was able to transform because you were in trouble." Twilight sighed as she leaned back.**

**"That's still very impressive, Twilight." Ryotaro said as he was wearing only red shirt and black shorts.**

"She going to transform," Nora said.

"Yes," Azure said.

**"..Thank you," Twilight smiled a bit, "..Still, it wasn't ea-"**

**"Hey Twilight, Ryotaro! I'm transforming!"**

**"Wait what?!" the two gawked, looking at Pinkie.**

**Her forehead glowed as the jewel imprinted itself on her while what looked like three balloons(two blue and one yellow) appeared on her thigh. The next thing to form was a headband not unlike the one Twilight had the other night, only it had a blue balloon like jewel with silver accents on the front before going down the sides made up of a silver circle then a blue water drop like shape. It then went to two ear covers like headphones that where silver and curled up with blue spheres in the center. The center of the headband had a pink pony head with a mane as poofy as Pinkie's, and blue eyes. A pair of bracer like gauntlets appear on her wrist next, the bracers colored a put silver-white while a blue jewel rested on top of them.**

**"Wh...wha...b..but..how...how did you…?" Twilight gawked.**

**"I just wanted to! Hahaha!" Pinkie laughed as she spun around as water from the lake lifted up and spun around her, this made Ryotaro stumble back as the water almost touched him.**

**"Sugoi…" he blinked in awe and shock.**

**"Ooh~ I can control water! Nice!" Pinkie beamed as she spun in place, signing a bit as the water surrounded her before it froze around her, "Brr~! C-cool! I c-c-c-can also freeze it!"**

"Hydrokinetic be afraid in a summer war with water gun and water balloons," Azure said showing fear.

**"B...B..But how?" Twilight gawked still.**

**"Pinkie, are you okay?" Ryotaro asked worried she was stuck in a block of ice.**

**"C...crystal…" Pinkie shivered before her ice prison changed back into water, "See?"**

**"Ah…" he sighed in relief, "That's good. I was worried you might not have been able to control it." he said before a red light covered him, his shorts developing a fire print pattern before his hair spiked back.**

**"Oi, Ryotaro! What the hell!? You go somewhere fun and leave me behind on that boring ass DenLiner?! You know Twilight's sister tried to bore me to death with a history lesson!?" M-Ryotaro shouted.**

**"..." Pinkie blinked as she appeared in front of M-Ryotaro, startling him a bit, "...Wait..you must be that Imagin thingie Twilight and Ryotaro told me about! Momotaro, right?!"**

**"Wrong! It's MomotaroS! There's an 'S' at the end...wait a minute...AH! I accepted it as my name...I've failed my own pride!" M-Ryoutaro cried, Twilight walked up to him before smacking his head, sending Momotaro's in his sand form flying out of Ryotaro, "Oi! What was that for, you Mahou-onna!?"**

**"Cause I'd like if we had you and Ryotaro separate while explaining this part." she said as Ryotaro held the back of his head.**

**"Ite…" he cried rubbing the back of his head.**

**"..Oops. Eheh..sorry about that, Ryotaro," Twilight chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head a little.**

"Not fun getting hit while being possesses," Jaune said.

**"It's okay." Ryotaro said, standing back u,. "All right. This is my partner Momotaros." he motioned to the pile of sand on the ground. "He's a little rough but he's a good guy." he smiled. "Plus I couldn't fight as Den-O without him." he added.**

**"Den-O?" Pinkie repeated as she sat down on a chair made of ice.**

**"Hai...see I can't fight very well...if at all." Ryotaro admitted. "But, Momotaros when he posses me can, so thats how we can fight when we transform into Den-O." he explained as he pulled the belt and pass out. "According to Celeste-san, I put this on and it can turn my will power into an armor for me to fight in. and this pass is key to it." he explained.**

**"Ooh~! Like a superhero?!" Pinkie asked as she looked at him with stars in her eyes.**

**"Hai...but my will isn't very strong…" he admitted, "But it's okay I have Momotaros to fight with me." he smiled to the Imagin as he turned away. "We also have DenLiner to help with some of the bigger monsters."**

**"..A train that fights giant monsters...that's awesome!"**

**"It also exists outside time and space, so it can go anywhere in the world, and any time the driver wants." Momotaros added, "That's what the Mahou-onna's big sister said. But after that, it just turned to blah-blah-blah…"**

**"Wait...a time traveling train…?" Pinkie asked.**

"Oh no," Ren said

**"Yup. And Ryotaro has the keys to it as well," Momotaros pointed at Ryotaro.**

**"...Ryotaro, can I get so I can see what life in 2000 was like?" Pinkie asked, "I heard things got a bit hectic back then."**

"At less she not asking about 2020," Azure said piling thinking about that nightmare year.

**"Ano...well Celeste-san said that we could go back in time if it's an emergency...or such…" Ryotaro said trying to not ruin Pinkie's excitement.**

**"Oh...I see…" Pinkie noted.**

**"Sorry, I guess since this is all new to me, I'm not sure if I can just freely take people back in time like that is all." Ryotaro explained.**

**"He means that he doesn't want to take someone like you back in time cause you might end up doing something stupid." Momotaros scoffed.**

**"..Well that was kinda mean to say, Momo," Pinkie frowned a bit, her cheeks puffed up a bit.**

**"M...MOMO?! It's Momotaros! If I'm going to have a dumb name, use it right you damn Mizu-Onna!"**

**"No. I like calling you Momo. It's a cute nickname."**

**"I'm not cute, I'm badass! I saved your and that Mahou-Onna's lives last night from an Imagin, Gigandeath, and then that Emo-Onna!" he shouted, "So show the hero some respect!"**

**"Hmm...well..you might be a bit cool.."**

**"Thank y-"**

**"But you're far from a badass in my opinion," Pinkie finished, causing Momotaros to face fault.**

Everyone laughed at seeing Momo reaction.

**"Mah mah...let's not get carried away." Ryotaro weakly asked of the two. "We're friends right?" he asked as Momotaro's huffed and turned away.**

**"Eeyup. Definitely friends!*Squee!*" Pinkie smiled.**

**"What the…?" Momotaros blinked as he looked around, "Who the hell brought a squeaky toy?"**

**"Eh?" Twilight and Ryotaro blinked at that.**

**"Oh well. Time travel was a bust...but we're all hero's now. Oh! Let's go get into some crazy adventures!" Pinkie beamed as she wrapped her arms around both Ryotaro and Twilight. She then dragged the two off. Momotaros turned into a ball of light before he flew back into Ryotaro. But as the group walked off, no one noticed what looked to be a second sphere of light fly into Ryotaro's back.**

"He got a tag along please tell me this guy is at least less of a brute," Weiss said.

"it's a playboy that lies really good," Azure said.

* * *

**Back at the island Luna was on, night had fallen on the island.**

**"Celestia...I promise I will find you and defeat you." Luna's voice said as she walked out from the woods, having changed out of the school uniform and into a black hooded long coat that covered her entire body but it's lower portions fluttered with the nights wind. "And don't think you're bearers and your little hero are safe from me. That spell merely prevents me from entering, it doesn't prevent me sending others to do my work for me."**

**"..I finally found you, princess," a voice spoke, causing Luna to look over her shoulder to see a figure walk out of the woods, he was completely shadowed as he walked forward.**

**"You...What are you doing here? Perhaps your mistress did not understand when I said I did not want to see her again." Luna stated as she glared at him.**

**"Now now, don't be that way. You forget my mistress took care of you in your youth." the man countered as he walked forward, "She showed you utmost kindness taking in such a child."**

"Oh god she not the big bad," Jaune said.

"Like my ex-wife form my past life," Azure said. getting everyone to look at him.

"I die she tried to bring me back to life and it didn't work out for both of us," Azure said.

**"She was only using me!" Luna barked as she turned around to glare at him further.**

**"Hmph…" a third voice scoffed from the woods as a figure walked in. "I forget how petty humans can act." this voice said as the figure was flanked by two Imagin like beings, "You know you disappointed me this day, Hime-chan." he smirked slightly at Luna. "I gave you one of my friends hoping it help you...but instead you lost him to Den-O."**

**"..I was not prepared for his intrusion, Kai," Luna frowned.**

**The man then walked out into the moonlight, revealing a man with wild black hair, and was dressed in a black pancho over his body. One of his eyes was shadowed but was glowing from the darkness covering it.**

**"I warned you, that this time there was a wild card in all these events." Kai smirked wickedly. "I told you of how things would play out...and what happens to you? you still ended up in failure." he said as the Imagin turned to sand before they flew inside of him.**

**"Grr…" Luna growled as she held her hand out to Kai and the figure, an orb of energy forming in it, "I suggest you leave, or else your mistress will be short two 'pets'."**

**"Heh...I don't mind...everyone in this time is just a plaything for me." Kai smirked. "But I'll leave, I'm bored with this island, no humans for me to see tear each other apart." he then walked past the cloaked figure. "Oh are you going to tell her about that?" he asked him. "Ah so you are, no point fooling the time traveler here."**

**"Hmm?" Luna raised a brow, the energy ball still in her hand as she stared at the cloaked figure, "What is he talking about? Tell me what?"**

**"Your current power is not even half your true strength." the cloaked figure said making Kai smirk. "Do you know anything about the Legend of the Red Moon? Or more specifically the legend of…"**

**"Nightmare Moon?" Kai finished with a grin.**

**"..Nightmare….Moon?" Luna repeated as a dark green glow emitted from the cloaked figure, showing his face, his hair that was a mix of black with green streaks and his eyes that where an ethereal green and slitted.**

**"We have much to discuss..Luna," the green eyed man smiled darkly, the object around his neck glowing a dark green.**

"This is just go more interesting," Nora said jumping up from her seat,".

* * *

**Twilight: Find the other elements of Harmony...easier said then done.**

**Pinkie: Eeyup..as long as no Imagin interfere of course.**

**Momotaros: Gah! You just jynxed it, you mizu-onna!**

**Ryotaro(?): Hm...what an interesting development, and what a beautiful girl as well.**

"What up with Ryotaro," Weiss said.

"Why he wearing a glasses," Jaune said.

"New form maybe," Yang said.

**Pinkie: Hey Twilight, one of the jewels is glowing when Rarity passed us.**

**Twilight: Wait...could that mean?**

**Stop 2: The Suave Turtle, and a Generous beauty **

**Den-O: Omae, boku ni tsuraretemiru?**

* * *

"Okay time to stretch I'll give you a tour around here," Azure said. getting up as he and everyone stood up.

"So your last life you were married." Ruby said.

"my first life was here she still alive," Azure said.

"Wait what!" Everyone shouted.

* * *

Okay hate my laptop WiFi it sucks


End file.
